<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ER】臥槽(PUTAIN)! (SKAM AU) by Musical1041Irene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188137">【ER】臥槽(PUTAIN)! (SKAM AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical1041Irene/pseuds/Musical1041Irene'>Musical1041Irene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types, SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical1041Irene/pseuds/Musical1041Irene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>沒錯是SKAM 第三季AU 我下手了!!!<br/>雖然這篇很難界定到底是RE還是ER還是ERE還是RER<br/>以法版劇情為主軸，但是大概率是挪威法版跟比版的綜合產物<br/>ABC土著團(???當然要全員出鏡! 也許本文又是個音樂劇大串燒(?<br/>為了劇情需要會有一或兩個原創女角，老師的名字都是瞎起的<br/>當然也是BGM大放送</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 祝你好運安灼拉!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王大衛式BGM: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwatwLVg3Wc">Forever The Night</a></p><p> </p><p>週三，十點十一分。</p><p>安灼拉站在亨利四世高中(lycée Henri IV)熱鬧的中庭，翻開教導主任給的新生存活攻略，試圖分辨出他該去報到的教學樓到底在哪裡。這是安灼拉在巴黎居住的第七天也是他正式轉校的第一天。</p><p>總的來說安灼拉不是個自閉的傢伙，只是經過父母分居，跟媽媽住幾年後親眼看見媽媽被綑在束身衣綁進醫院而不得不搬到巴黎，結果陷入跟自己爸爸以對吼吵架開始並結束每一天的死循環這一系列的操作後，安灼拉期盼著新學校能給他至少帶來點使人高興的事，結果他才進校門就給藝術科揹著大畫板的學生撞個正著，安灼拉蹲下去撿回給撞出他書包的學校用品的時候還沒聽見個對不起。所以，現在由於找不到他需要去的教學樓，安灼拉自閉了。</p><p>下課的學生們逐漸湧入中庭，有人拍拍安灼拉的肩膀，問，「你需要幫忙嗎?」</p><p>這是個友善的聲音，配上一張雛菊般可愛的友善笑臉。安灼拉鬆了口氣，找到他的入學資料給他即將認識的第一個新同學看，說，「我只是在找教室。」</p><p>高高瘦瘦綁著麻花辮的男孩紙看了眼安灼拉的班級，突然回頭去對更多人喊，「弗以伊!馬呂斯!若李!我撈到那個轉校生了! <strong>古費拉克放開公白飛給我過來!</strong>」</p><p>那幾個被喊到名字的人可說立馬出現在安灼拉身邊，連個招呼也不打就把安灼拉拖進正確的教學樓，把他推進教師辦公室找班主任報到，接著又把安灼拉帶進課室尋了個最好的座位。第三堂課是歷史課，古費拉克依依不捨在教室門口進行大型<strong>分離真是甜蜜的痛苦</strong>(Parting is such sweet sorrow)現場，直到公白飛三年級的伙伴拽走他而熱安把古費拉克拽回教室扔進安灼拉身邊的空位。</p><p>「真抱歉，安灼拉，」熱安溫柔地笑著說，「飛兒不能降級複讀，古費是個學渣跳不了級，我們剛好都各自有小組搭檔，只好請你跟古費一組了。你的歷史還行吧?」</p><p>「算是還行。」安灼拉說，「法國歷史什麼的我挺熟。」</p><p>「臥槽，熱安安，你不能說我是學渣，」古費拉克抗議，「生物學不好不表示我法語不行。上回數學測驗我還有個A-呢，你看看馬呂斯，除了法語他還會啥?別說珂賽特，就是我聽了都想嫌棄他。」</p><p>「滾吧你，」馬呂斯掏書包的時候若李正在用酒精噴霧消毒他們的小組座位，馬呂斯則回嘴，「那個A-基本就是公白飛給你做的小抄的功勞，要不是德穆蘭先生沒看見－」</p><p>「臥槽，閉嘴馬呂斯。」弗以伊說。</p><p>古費拉克抓住歷史教師進門前的最後一秒鐘揍了馬呂斯，安灼拉則看見挨了打的馬呂斯對剛進教室的金髮姑娘露出不能更憨的傻笑，金髮姑娘則忙著同她自己的姐妹團說小話。馬呂斯的腦袋就像個吸鐵似地隨著金髮姑娘移動到她的座位。</p><p>「那就是珂賽特，馬呂斯從一年級就暗戀她了。」古費拉克小聲地說，「我看他們這對是有生之年系列。」</p><p>「為什麼是有生之年系列?」安灼拉問。</p><p>「因為馬呂斯每次去找珂賽特都會說特別憨批的話，」古費拉克說，「前兩天他試著去撩珂賽特，虧我們還事先給他寫稿呢，馬呂斯就對珂賽特說”妳的小貓挺可愛(nice puss)”*，我是說，兄弟，那可是個名垂青史的場面。」</p><p>「臥槽。」安灼拉忍不住說。</p><p>「行吧，上課了，」古費拉克翻開歷史課本(安灼拉注意到古費拉克幾乎在每一頁都寫滿眉批)，順手也給安灼拉翻到他該閱讀的那頁，說，「羅伯斯庇爾先生的歷史課很有意思，但是不好混，等等你就知道了。」</p><p>這是安灼拉來到新學校的第一個鐘頭，天降熱安的成果就是，安灼拉成功在第一天內收穫了一群朋友，真是可喜可賀。</p><p> </p><p>週三，十二點四十分。</p><p>「把餐盤拿走，」若李說。</p><p>弗以伊捏著鼻樑懇求，「拜託別－」</p><p>若李則拿起弗以伊的餐盤，掏出酒精噴霧把他們要坐的地方徹底消毒。</p><p>「現在我們得在這兒傻站著等酒精揮發乾了才能坐下吃飯，」古費拉克說，「我謝謝你啊老鐵。」</p><p>「你們知道剛才都是誰坐過這裡嗎?」若李質問，「萬一人家剛離開化學課呢，萬一早上人家在公園摸小狗呢?萬一他患了流感來學校上課呢?流感病毒的傳染速度可是比腸炎弧菌快上十倍的。」</p><p>「你們先聊，我先吃了。」熱安說完，揀了張已經乾了的椅子坐下，打開餐盒開始吃東西。</p><p>「你不去跟公白飛一起吃午餐嗎?」安灼拉問。</p><p>「為什麼我得去跟飛兒一起吃午餐?」古費拉克說，「飛兒有他自己的生活，他想利用午休做作業，或是跟他同學談論荷馬還是孔多賽，我幹嘛得去摻合?」</p><p>「我太意外了，」弗以伊笑著說，「安灼拉這麼好看一男的竟然還是個單身狗。」</p><p>「臥槽?」安灼拉有些受到冒犯地說，「你怎麼就知道我還單著?」</p><p>(啊，是這樣，安灼拉是很喜歡這些新朋友，但是這不表示他們得知道安灼拉活了十七年還沒有嘗過脫單的滋味。)</p><p>古費拉克清清喉嚨，「親愛的，安琪，我們能這樣叫你嗎?總而言之，安琪，只有從來沒談過戀愛的傻逼才會覺得談戀愛就是兩個人得變成連體嬰。」</p><p>若李發出了乖僻的笑聲，聽起來有些像是一只白色的小鳥以2.5倍速撲稜他的小翅膀兒。</p><p>「可以跟珂賽特變成連體嬰豈不是天堂嗎。」馬呂斯夢幻且悲慘地說。</p><p>「閉嘴。」其他人(包含安灼拉)回答。</p><p>金髮小仙女珂賽特正在距離他們兩張桌子遠的地方同她的姐妹團說話，姐妹團當中有人發現馬呂斯在偷瞄珂賽特，安灼拉順著古費拉克的介紹看了眼那群姑娘，回頭看見馬呂斯把臉埋進華夫餅裡。</p><p>「安琪，說起來你到巴黎也才剛過一週，」若李說(同時他用酒精濕巾仔細清潔雙手)，「你現在住哪裡?」</p><p>「跟我爸爸住。」安灼拉坦承，「雖然他很想把我踹出門，我也不想看見他。」</p><p>熱安露出感同身受的神情，說道，「我理解你。這樣，我們剛好都認識幾個在尋找合租室友的朋友，如果你有需要，隨時可以告訴我，如果可以的話你就搬出來跟朋友合住吧。」</p><p>古費拉克在這個時候咬著塑料叉子，往馬呂斯的背呼上一巴掌，弗以伊則說，「午安，愛潘妮。」</p><p>「午安，各位哥們還有新來的小甜菜，」</p><p>「臥槽?」古費拉克大聲地說，「甜菜?妳是認真的?這裡坐著一個天上掉下來的阿波羅妳就說人是個<strong>甜菜</strong>?愛潘妮，妳是不是瞎?!」</p><p>「這是安灼拉，」若李說，「安琪，這是潘妮，基本是整個二年級最酷的姑娘。」</p><p>「總而言之，各位哥們，」愛潘妮說，「我們幾個姐們的社會實踐課題目決定要改造公共休息室，這幾天我們找了不少有興趣的學生參與改造會議，藝術科那裡也有幾個酷傢伙會過來，星期五放學後希望你們也能來參加。」</p><p>「什麼是公共休息室?」安灼拉問道。</p><p>「就是學校裡的矬逼喜歡聚集的地方。」古費拉克說。</p><p>愛潘妮居高臨下瞅著安灼拉和他的小伙伴們。珂賽特的姐妹團以及珂賽特本人現在也來到他們這張桌子旁邊了。安灼拉賴以在長年在爆炸邊緣徘徊的問題家庭存活至今的觀察本領瞧出這四個妹子絕對是整個二年級最颯的小團體，被喊做米什切塔的msl姑娘對古費拉克說，「知道你們為什麼得參與嗎?因為你們也是二年級，基本就是全校社交食物鏈的最底層，不趁現在搞點事情，等到三年級畢業，你們就剩當矬逼的命。」</p><p>整個姐妹團身高最高顏值最高的大美女補充，「對了，珂賽特是我們這次的作業組長。」</p><p>「所以，」珂賽特本人甜美地說，「先生們來開會嗎?伊爾瑪說她拉了很多一年級的姑娘來玩。」</p><p>「星期五我們要帶安－」</p><p>「弗以伊腦袋有問題，」馬呂斯斬釘截鐵地說，「我們會準時出席，比上課還要準時，也不會逃會的，珂賽特，妳放心吧。」</p><p>若李、熱安、弗以伊和古費拉克同時露出同款<strong>我不想認識這個白癡</strong>的痛苦表情。珂賽特忙著在筆記本上寫計畫參與者的名字，對馬呂斯的熱情保證沒有反應。愛潘妮瞧瞧安灼拉，對伊爾瑪說，「我覺得他跟夏洛特有戲。」</p><p>「唉呀我去，我得走了，各位。」熱安看著手錶說，「回頭把會議時間發給我，謝謝。」</p><p>「幫我們跟艾絲梅拉達問好。」米什切塔說。</p><p>安灼拉翻開課表，早上熱安明明才說過他們兩人的課表是一樣的。他問，「你要去哪裡?」</p><p>「練舞!」熱安說完，抓起書包邁開那兩條漂亮的長腿跑出餐廳。</p><p>「行吧，古費就算了，弗以伊有女朋友，若李李李李我不好評價，馬呂斯是個憨批，」愛潘妮又對姐妹團說，「安灼拉我們還沒摸清楚底細，可是芭蕾小王子熱安安究竟為什麼到了二年級還沒脫單呢?」</p><p>「或許人家不想?」米什切塔冷漠地說。</p><p>「話又說回來，安灼拉，你打算在學校參加什麼社團活動?」珂賽特問。</p><p>這個問題可就把安灼拉整懵了，由於忙著認識新學校並且同新朋友聊天，剛才經過布告欄的時後安灼拉甚至沒有時間留意那裡頭的社團廣告。弗以伊善良地說，「安琪才剛進校門不到一天，妳們別急著逼人做選擇。」</p><p>「我在想－」</p><p>安灼拉才剛開口就給身邊整群人盯得想往後縮，姐妹團直勾勾望著他，他的新朋友的眼神險些把安灼拉臉上盯出洞。安灼拉清清喉嚨，說，「剛才我在想，其實我們參加改造公共休息室的計畫也挺好的，就當成一起做實踐課，我們也就不需要另外找題目了。」</p><p>「但是我們只打算－」</p><p>「太好了太好了，」愛潘妮打斷珂賽特，笑瞇瞇地說，「你可真聰明，小甜菜，回頭我就把你們整個土著團都加入實踐計畫名單。」</p><p>馬呂斯抗議著說，「說真的，愛潘妮，能不能別老喊我們土著團?」</p><p>愛潘妮則說，「古費拉克你認識夏洛特對吧?」</p><p>「我們一起上意大利語課。」</p><p>「你告訴夏洛特，讓她務必要來開會。」</p><p>「我好像知道妳想幹什麼了，所以，好的。」</p><p>「就這樣啦，哥們，星期五見。」愛潘妮說，「祝你好運，安灼拉小可愛。」</p><p>下午安灼拉剩下兩點鐘的法語課。為了同姐妹團拌嘴，他的新朋友不得不在午餐時間的最後幾分鐘把整盤食物塞進嘴並收拾書包。古費拉克同時吃著午餐，跟朋友說話，收拾文具，還在跟公白飛發消息。</p><p>「說真的，各位公民，」他無比正式地說，「我們不能再讓那些姑娘喊我們叫土著團了，我們得想個好點的名字。」</p><p>「不能更同意。」弗以伊說，「本來星期五說好放學要帶安灼拉逛巴黎，現在怎麼安排?」</p><p>「安琪，你週末有沒有空?」古費拉克問。</p><p>「我正愁星期六沒地方去呢。」</p><p>「酷。」古費拉克說，「就這麼定了，星期六晚上咱們炸街去。」</p><p>若李把他白色的筆記本連同白色鉛筆盒收進白色的皮革書包，拿雙手撐著桌面仔細思考了一陣子，抬起頭嚴肅地說，「各位，是只有我還是米什切塔真的很靓?」</p><p>這話可比炸街更具有爆炸性。把馬呂斯的手機炸地上了都。</p><p> </p><p>週五，十七點半。</p><p>關於要怎麼修正<strong>土著團</strong>這個非正式兄弟幫名稱的問題尚未得到解決，安灼拉在星期三晚上收到愛潘妮寄送的正式邀請郵件，作為實踐課計畫的參與成員，安灼拉必須負責在今天的會議管理簽到名單並派發問卷。公共休息室是個寬敞卻矬里矬氣的空間，姐妹團分頭到四個教室堵住上完星期五最後一堂課的土著團成員將他們領到公共休息室，搬走原先佔據這裡的雜物(也就是說，堆在牆角)，做了些簡單的清潔工作，又從儲藏間借來桌椅擺放整齊。休息室的牆上有面醜得令人尷尬的舊壁畫，改造這面牆的工作在會議正式開始之前就被實踐計劃小組提上日程。</p><p>公白飛跟他幾個三年級的學霸伙伴簽名領過問卷，過去古費拉克在的桌子取飲料，然後就留在那裡沒動地兒。三年級的學霸們對這樣的場景已經習慣了。馬呂斯看了眼簽到單，從儲物間搬出更多摺疊椅，若李貼心地在公共休息室門口準備了滅菌乾洗手液好讓參加會議的學生用安全無菌的手取點心吃。熱安帶來幾個舞蹈隊的漂亮姑娘，姐妹團的漂亮姑娘很快就與她們聊成了閨蜜。</p><p>「熱安安，這就是你說的安灼拉?」擁有吉普賽血統的美麗小姊姊端詳著安灼拉說，「果然是人間小太陽本陽呢。」</p><p>「艾絲梅拉達，妳這話要腓比斯把臉擱哪裡呢?」</p><p>艾絲梅拉達對那個名字翻了個白眼。安灼拉發問卷給舞蹈隊來的學生，古費拉克蹦過去跟人打招呼，熱安才剛把舞蹈隊的姑娘們帶走，古費拉克立刻又給安灼拉帶來另一個渾身散發著大寫加粗的<strong>颯</strong>的酷妹子。</p><p>「安琪，這是夏洛特，是一年級的，全校只有她敢公開懟馬拉先生，」古費拉克說，「夏洛特，這就是安灼拉，經過這兩天的彼此深入了解，我確認你們能聊得來。」</p><p>夏洛特用閃亮的黑眼睛望著安灼拉。她用紅色軟毛帽來搭配身上的白襯衫藍牛仔褲，幾縷頭髮從辮子裡鬆脫，臉頰紅撲撲的，活像個人間法蘭西本西；本來安灼拉對於學生公開懟教師的行為也不反感(甚至他自己就會這麼幹)，如果懟的還是悶蛋哲學課教師就更加值得鼓勵了。出於這樣的好感，安灼拉開口並成功要到了夏洛特的ins帳號。</p><p>「我可以坐哪裡?」夏洛特問。</p><p>「靠近窗戶那邊還有幾個空位。」安灼拉說完，給她指出方向。弗以伊摸著下巴意味深長地觀察他們。伊爾瑪把忙著招呼與會者的愛潘妮喊過去，夏洛特找了個空位坐下，安灼拉摸出他的突然抖動的手機，看見夏洛特正在給他所有的照片點讚。去年國慶日安灼拉在南方老家的高中參加慶祝遊行，臉上給人塗了兩面國旗，夏洛特在這張照片下留言，「法國萬歲!」</p><p>安灼拉忍住笑，給這則留言點讚，收起手機準備繼續工作。愛潘妮對剛進屋的三年級學生招手，說，「R，這邊。」</p><p>所以安灼拉看見那個藝術科的三年級學生背著包鑽進公共休息室。那個學生穿著墨綠色的夾克，面帶意義不明的微笑，在簽到單上找到他的名字，寫了個字母就算簽名，接著他放下筆，抬頭瞄了安灼拉一眼。</p><p><strong>臥槽</strong>。</p><p>安灼拉看著愛潘妮拿問卷給那個三年級學生，有人在背後推他，伊爾瑪推了安灼拉幾下沒有得到回應，便說，「醒醒，小天使安灼拉。你可以去坐著了。」</p><p>現在問題來了。有關二年級轉校生安灼拉不僅美貌還單身的事實經過<strong>土著團</strong>的全力宣傳已經全校皆知，走在路上安灼拉甚至必須得把連帽衫的帽子拉到幾乎蓋住眼睛才不至於讓人發現他走過哪條走廊。</p><p>沒有被安灼拉美顏爆擊到的姐妹團似乎默認他單身是因為安灼拉是個智商對不起顏值的不解風情的蠢逼，在愛潘妮的帶領下紛紛開始用<strong>小甜菜</strong>或<strong>小天使</strong>這樣可可愛愛的暱稱喊安灼拉。伊爾瑪喊醒了安灼拉，現在他得頂著整個公共休息室渴//望看一眼他的真容的目光鑽過成排折疊椅才能抵達他伙伴們坐的地方。夏洛特在他們前面一排，回頭對安灼拉揚起手機，安灼拉也就明白幾秒前他的手機又震動了幾下是夏洛特給他發的消息。公白飛拿起他用來給安灼拉佔座位的板磚書，弗以伊關上休息室門，給看起來有些緊張的珂賽特比出打氣的手勢。安灼拉把書包塞進摺疊椅下邊，聽見後排的三年級學生在低聲說話，夏洛特遞來筆筒，安灼拉抽出一支原子筆，把筆筒往後傳的時候看見那個藝術科的學生也在瞧他。他眼睛是灰綠色的。</p><p>安灼拉咬住嘴唇，為了深呼吸讓他的心跳慢下來只好假裝打哈欠。幸虧安灼拉的演技一直在線，在他長年在爆炸的邊緣徘徊的家裡生存了十七年，安灼拉甚至可以根據場合需求表演看不出破綻的喜怒哀樂。</p><p>「別打哈欠，哥們，這會傳染的。」若李小聲地說。</p><p> </p><p>週五，十八點二十八分。</p><p>珂賽特的計畫是發匿名問卷給六十位來參加會議的學生，讓聽眾聽完她們準備進行的實踐課計畫內容，填好問卷，開放幾個現場提問名額，然後散會。負責幫忙會後收問卷的弗以伊收好一半的問卷，把手裡整疊紙交給熱安，拎起包就風風火火溜了。熱安看看弗以伊飛奔去找等在校門口的女朋友的背影(驚人的事實:弗以伊的女朋友已經二十歲了)，用堪稱完美的優雅舉止收好另一半問卷交給珂賽特。米什切塔和伊爾瑪收拾點心桌的同時，若李躲在馬呂斯背後偷看米什切塔從面紗底下露出來的閃亮耳環。</p><p>「－就是這樣，如果你現在到公車站，可以趕上四十三分的車。」公白飛給安灼拉圈出他在回住處(他拒絕稱呼那個鬼地方叫他家)的路線中可以搭乘的公車班次，把新生生存攻略還給他，又給他發了個小組聯繫消息，笑著說，「很高興看見你這麼快就融入了，安灼拉，這是我們讀書會的聯繫方式，如果你有興趣參加，我們隨時歡迎你。」</p><p>安灼拉感激地說，「謝謝。」</p><p>「我們可以走了嗎?」古費拉克拉著公白飛的手腕詢問。</p><p>「當然可以了，親愛的。」</p><p>「看起來是制定了什麼浪漫計畫。」珂賽特觀察著說，「下週一的下午再來管這些問卷吧，謝謝大家。」</p><p>若李和馬呂斯回家的路線跟安灼拉的路線反方向，安灼拉給姐妹團道別，循著生存攻略刊載的方向找到他可以搭車的公車站。距離公車到站時間還有十分鐘左右，安灼拉其實也沒想這麼早回去他父親的住處－麻煩的是安灼拉不僅不夠浪－參加狂歡派對跟熬夜蹦迪是兩回事，朋友們－他現在連巴黎哪裡有有意思的去處都不知道。</p><p>所以安灼拉站在零時販賣機前，與其說是犯選擇困難症不如說是發呆。他盯著販賣機第二排的選項直到那個穿墨綠色夾克的三年級學生從安灼拉右手邊出現，往販賣機投了幾枚硬幣，然後伸手越過安灼拉面前摁下二十三號鍵。</p><p>「二十三號挺好吃的。」他漫不經心地說。販賣機給他掉下一個二十三號，他又投了幾枚硬幣，買走第二個也是最後一個二十三號巧克力能量棒。</p><p>安灼拉後退一步，三年級學生從販賣機的口子撿起能量棒，一看見安灼拉的表情便說，「臥槽，你是不是也打算買二十三號?」</p><p>安灼拉聳聳肩膀，三年級學生轉了下灰綠色的眼睛，笑了起來，「這樣，咱們一人拿一個，你是新來的?」</p><p>「轉學。」安灼拉回答(他什麼時候得在說話的時候清喉嚨了?)，「今天是第三天。」</p><p>「我看你融入的挺快。」三年級的學生說完，給安灼拉扔了跟能量棒，從墨綠色夾克口袋裡摸出紙捲菸點燃，抽了幾口。</p><p>「那個會議挺奇怪的，不是嗎。」他微笑著說。</p><p>一般來說友善的微笑能使字面意義上的所有人都變的很好看，安灼拉也見過幾個擺著厭世臉也依然美出天際的人，他坐在候車亭，望著那個三年級學生呼出淺灰色的菸。那雙灰綠色的眼睛驚人地在醉意迷濛與振奮的閃耀之間取得平衡。他笑的模樣說不上開朗，安灼拉卻直覺那抹笑臉底下藏著個什麼有趣的秘密。</p><p>安灼拉說，「但是那個會議很重要－事實是，這些活動很重要，如果沒有這些課外活動，我們將很難認識任何小組伙伴以外的人。」</p><p>「你這話聽起來也很奇怪啊。」藝術科的三年級學生說。</p><p>「奇怪了，」安灼拉說，「我以為藝術家都是必須從他身邊的世界汲取靈感的。」</p><p>「那你怕是沒搞懂康德在他的《析論崇高(Analytic of the Sublime)》都寫了些什麼。」</p><p>「那玩意兒能比基因排序表更重要?」安灼拉忍不住說。</p><p>「如果你是個唯心經驗主義者，是的。」藝術科的三年級學生說，「不過你看起來是個唯物經驗主義者，所以剛才的狗屁當我沒說。」</p><p>幾秒後安灼拉說，「這是我聽過最奇怪的評論了。」</p><p>三年級的學生輕輕笑了幾聲，繼續抽菸。他呼氣的時候安灼拉辨認的出菸裡頭的氣味，他以前待的高中也有人喜歡飛葉子。三年級瞧瞧安灼拉，對他搖頭拒絕吸菸的動作露出那抹意味不明的微笑。看見那抹簽名檔似的笑臉使安灼拉又一次差點順不過氣。他把書包抱在腿上，這下子手就又不知道該擺哪兒，安灼拉這輩子可還沒有這麼慌張過。</p><p>夏洛特在安灼拉準備繼續追問唯心與唯物經驗主義的差異時跑進候車亭。安灼拉想到他還沒看的消息，夏洛特的嘴上塗了與帽子顏色相同的唇膏，笑著說，「晚上好，安灼拉。」</p><p>「晚上好，夏洛特。」安灼拉說。以一個剛進高中不滿兩個月，對新環境的蒙圈程度基本跟轉校生差不多的一年級新生而言，夏洛特熱忱的有那麼一點兒過頭了。不過她很可愛，安灼拉心想，夏洛特很像安灼拉南方老家那位如今已經不怎麼有聯繫的遠房表妹。</p><p>「本來我想散會留下來等你，但是我朋友有事，我去幫忙了。」夏洛特說，「你在等車?」</p><p>「算是吧，」安灼拉看看時刻表，說道，「我錯過四十分的那班車，接下來就剩六點的－」</p><p>「能不能也給我抽一口呢?」夏洛特問道。</p><p>藝術科的三年級學生把紙捲菸遞給她。夏洛特用塗著紅唇膏的嘴抽菸，坐進候車亭僅剩的空位，隔開了安灼拉和三年級的學生。</p><p>「天，這可是好貨。」夏洛特抽了口紙捲菸說道，「謝謝你呀，你太酷了。我叫夏洛特，你是誰?」</p><p>「格朗泰爾。」三年級的學生說。</p><p>夏洛特把沾了唇膏的紙捲菸還給他，安灼拉咬著嘴唇想從亂糟糟的書包內層找到裝無線耳機的盒子。他掏出耳機盒，夏洛特還興興頭頭等待安灼拉說點話，格朗泰爾就著沾上唇膏的白棉紙繼續抽菸，他對上安灼拉的目光，微笑著又說，「我叫格朗泰爾，叫我R也成。」</p><p>安灼拉發現他還他媽手抖到打不開耳機盒了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*大嘎都知道puss的另一個意思吧哈，另外有人看出這是哪版的梗不(X</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 你在故意裝酷嗎?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BGM悄悄搞事情: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4_7LMrtUNY">Ludwig van Beethoven- Bagatelle No. 25 in A Minor, WoO 59</a></p><p> </p><p>本週一，十九點三十三分。</p><p>艾絲梅拉達把她自己的上半截身子夾在門縫往外探頭，安灼拉有八成的把握這個事能成，剩下的兩成不確定源自於他對自己老父親的理解程度－為了確保他還沒正式離婚的妻子把孩子的問題鬧進社會局，安灼拉的父親依然有可能讓他繼續住在那間豪華、冷漠，幾乎每隔兩天就有個安灼拉前頭見都沒見過美艷女人出入的市中心公寓。</p><p>熱安和愛潘妮在外邊負責進行交涉工作，安灼拉暫時被藏在熱安的房間(作為支付最多租金的住戶，他理應享有最大的單人房)，艾絲梅拉達退回來，悄悄掩上房門，對安灼拉說，「你真的不出去跟你爸說幾句?」</p><p>「還是別了，」安灼拉鬱悶地說，「通常我們會在三句話內直接開始吵架。而且說起來熱安算是這裡的戶主，由他去談條件會容易的多。」</p><p>艾絲梅拉達思考了幾秒，用敬佩的語氣說，「邏輯。」</p><p>安灼拉在等待的期間翻手機，星期六晚間他給夏洛特發消息道歉過後兩個鐘頭，夏洛特回了個帶愛心的笑臉表情；昨天他們又互相發了幾條消息閒聊。安灼拉又打開幾個社交軟件叫出搜索歷史尋找格朗泰爾的帳號，格朗泰爾的確擁有推特還有ins帳號，只不過這兩個帳號的主頁均呈現空白，他被其他人艾特的推文又將安灼拉導向幾個外部影音網站。熱安開門的同時安灼拉收起手機，熱安的神情讓他有些緊張，安灼拉問道，「結果怎麼樣?」</p><p>熱安看向雙手交握的愛潘妮，她用差不多同樣凝重的表情面對安灼拉，誠摯又不失遺憾地說，「小天使，我不知道該怎麼說。你老父親也認為現在的你需要的是適當的學習環境還有恰到好處的支持，所以－」</p><p>「－<strong>歡迎!</strong>」熱安大喊。</p><p>安灼拉剛被踹進馬里亞納群島海溝的小心臟在半秒鐘內旋轉飛升到白朗峰的山頂，熱安跑過來擁抱他，安灼拉把臉埋進掌心，呼了口氣跟著大喊，「各位，我自由了!」</p><p>「臥槽，」艾絲梅拉達興奮了起來，「現在全校顏值最高的傢伙跟我們一起住了!」</p><p>「<strong>派對!!!!</strong>」愛潘妮尖叫。</p><p>「古費搬去公白飛那兒住真是他做過最糟的選擇了。」熱安說，「我是說，偶爾他會回來打個地舖什麼的，特別是公白飛要考試的那幾天。其他人有時候也會來過夜，不過大部分時間這間屋就我們四個，安琪，我保證我們一起住會特別好玩!」</p><p>「說是其他人，其實也只有我一個姊們，」艾絲梅拉達攏了把光亮的長鬈髮也說，「你知道，一起吐槽直男什麼的。而且她現在在羅馬遊學，我們都靠視頻了。潘妮，叫巴阿雷來開派對!」</p><p>這個時候安灼拉就發現他的新朋友兼新室友對安灼拉即將搬家的事實比他本人還高興了。愛潘妮拒絕艾絲梅拉達的提議，然後歡脫地群發消息週之眾人他們喜提新住戶。古費拉克秒速回覆愛心井噴動圖歡迎安灼拉入住他以前住的房間，三年級學神公白飛認為有了熱安這位優秀的學習伙伴與愛潘妮以及艾絲梅拉達這兩位優秀的派對伙伴將會幫助安灼拉在良好的勞逸結合中度過快樂且成績優異的高中生活。安灼拉打開手機，看見他父親幾秒前發的消息寫道，「我會按月打房租和生活費給你。這件事一個字都不准告訴你母親。」</p><p>緊跟在這條消息後頭的是銀行的入帳消息。他的新室友在圍觀安灼拉把押金和第一個月房租轉進公寓住戶共用的交房租帳戶後爆出一陣新的歡呼並把安灼拉踹在地上當成人體樂高的最底層。</p><p>「巴阿雷是誰?」安灼拉好奇地問，雖然問出這句話讓他費了不少勁才能頂著三個人的重量繼續呼吸。</p><p>「三年級，學校足球隊中鋒，痞帥，」熱安念標籤似地說。</p><p>「潘妮的男朋友。」艾絲梅拉達補充。</p><p>「才不是男朋友，集美們，」愛潘妮撇撇嘴角，「我們見面除了睡覺根本什麼事都沒幹。」</p><p>「上次我就看見你們在喝咖啡。」</p><p>「說真的，艾絲。」</p><p>「我們帶安琪去參觀新家吧。」熱安提議。</p><p>「所以，」安灼拉被推出熱安房間時問道，「平常其他人也會過來?就弗以伊他們?」</p><p>「額。」熱安說。</p><p>「我做點可麗餅好了，熱安安，過來幫我。」艾絲梅拉達說完，把安灼拉往愛潘妮背後一推，在把熱安往走廊一拉，突然尷尬的氣氛就這樣被巧妙化解了。愛潘妮大聲說著公寓的室友公約，將安灼拉領進他即將擁有的單人小房間，然後壓低音量，對安灼拉說，「就這件事你得特別注意，小甜菜，別在熱安安面前提到弗以伊。」</p><p>「可是我以為他們從以前就是朋友?」安灼拉說。</p><p>「是朋友沒錯，他們之間是純友誼也是真的，」愛潘妮瞟了眼門縫，「總之－情況挺複雜，如果以後熱安安願意告訴你，你再知道就是了。以後你就住這間，除非作業超量或者你帶人回來睡覺，通常晚上我們都在客廳一起玩。我們帶人回來滾床的時候你半夜會聽見有聲音，我是說，我的房間就在你隔壁，巴阿雷來的次數挺多的，所以你懂，別介意哈。」</p><p>安灼拉實在忍不住了。</p><p>「臥槽，愛潘妮，妳能不能偶爾委婉點?」他大喊。</p><p> </p><p>事情的起因發生於上週六，十七點十二分。</p><p>土著團小伙伴給安灼拉組織了個小型接風聚會，他們預定要帶安灼拉去聖米歇爾廣場吃美味料理，到土著團成員各自的住處小坐片刻，順便幫助安灼拉認識巴黎地鐵路線，然後去另一間餐館吃更美味的料理。古費拉克把公白飛還有夏洛特都拉來參加聚會。安灼拉的手機出現了幾個新的群，包括他剛加入不久的土著團小伙伴群(他們這幾位不僅不土還英俊異常的青年團體到底該叫啥名?)、社會實踐課計劃成員的討論群、馬呂斯的僚機群還有公白飛邀請他加入的讀書會群。安灼拉跟夏洛特的消息紀錄在五天內已經增加到足夠他往上翻回第一條消息並用上五分鐘重新逐條閱讀。</p><p>為了能不受沒寫完的作業影響參加聚會的心情，安灼拉谷歌到到距離住處最近的區域圖書館，在星期六早上八點半準時出門，在咖啡館解決早餐就泡了整個白天的圖書館並解決所有課後作業，順便還預習了幾頁歷史課本內容，順便再預先做完文法課本後頭附的作文練習。古費拉克定的聚會時間在晚間七點半，發來的地址距離安灼拉住的地方有段不近的距離，安灼拉搞定作業，又從區域圖書館借了幾本書，揹起書包離開圖書館蹦上公車回他父親的公寓。也就是說，如同所有家庭倫理影集根據真實事件改編的戲劇性場面，安灼拉一開門就看見那個他從來沒見過、高瘦美艷、說不定年紀根本沒比安灼拉本人大多少的女人穿著隨時會滑到地上的吊帶薄紗連身裙在客廳，翹著腿品嘗她除非使用不可描述的手段否則連瓶子都看不了幾眼的紅酒。安灼拉毫無防備地開門，同樣毫無防備的美豔女人給他嚇著了，她從深色訂製皮革沙發彈起來扯住落在一旁的男用西裝外套遮身，然後喊他父親的名字，「約瑟夫－」</p><p>安灼拉閉著眼睛扭過頭甩掉那個他根本不想看見的畫面，對美艷女人下令，「滾。」</p><p>「閉嘴，年輕人，」安灼拉的父親從屋裡走出來(只穿著浴袍，頭髮也是濕的。這他媽有點太過了)，安灼拉瞪著他，這一瞬間內他想到的是他們全家都還住在南方那幾年他母親的所有指控，安灼拉曾經撞見卻不知道為什麼掩藏著沒告訴母親的場面，還有那些被摔壞的玻璃杯，還有那些被從砸破的相框撿出來扯成碎片的相片。</p><p>安灼拉把從圖書館搬回來的板專書碰的一下扔在客廳的大理石方桌，昂起頭蔑視地瞧了美豔女人一眼，對他父親說，「選一個。她還是我?」</p><p>「你最好適可而止，小伙子。」他父親直視著安灼拉的眼睛，比起沒有羞恥心更令安灼拉憤怒的是他看見他父親眼底的理直氣壯。</p><p>「那個賤貨走還是我走?」他問。</p><p>美豔女人對安灼拉尖叫，「你他媽－」</p><p>「賤貨。」安灼拉說，「妳知道他還沒跟我母親離婚嗎?根據民法第一百零二條妳已經觸犯妨礙家庭罪，根據刑法第二十九條我甚至可以同時起訴你們通女干，如果我沒有記錯，這間客廳的天花板是裝有監控攝像頭的，只要我調出錄像交給律師－」</p><p>「安灼拉!」他父親怒吼。安灼拉在原地站著等，他知道他父親不會敢真的動手，他不一定打得過安灼拉，安灼拉當然也可以讓他打贏，他父親也承擔不起社會局針對家暴來進行家庭訪問對他在業界名聲的影響。</p><p>「我早該知道你是個麻煩。」他對安灼拉說，「你為什麼不跟你那神經母親一起去住瘋人院?」</p><p>「操你。」安灼拉扔下最後一句，拿起書包往外走，「你們去互相幹對方吧。」</p><p>隔音防盜鐵門被他甩上門框，安灼拉甩甩腦袋弄掉他給自己搞出來的耳鳴，踏進電梯下樓。他甚至不知道可以去哪裡，安灼拉唯一知道的是他沒法繼續跟父親一起住了，他離開住宅區在街上漫無目的地散步，幾個經過他的姑娘小團體回頭來瞧他，安灼拉經過電線桿，站在那兒抽菸，穿著訂製套裝的體面男人對他吹口哨。安灼拉不想取消聚會也不願意用這樣糟糕的狀態去見朋友，他晃了好一會兒，怒火稍微消退後他感覺得坐下來歇歇腿；安灼拉找了間便利店買礦泉水，到人行道盡頭的候車亭坐下來。</p><p>「日安。」格朗泰爾微笑著說。</p><p>「－你在這裡幹什麼?」</p><p>「一上來就這麼沒禮貌，你可真夠意思，安灼拉，等公車還礙著你了?」</p><p>安灼拉停下扭瓶蓋的動作，格朗泰爾斜眼瞟瞟他，呼出一陣煙霧。安灼拉從對方的目光感覺格朗泰爾的確被冒犯到了，他打算道歉時格朗泰爾笑了出來，說，「我是開玩笑的。嚇到你了，抱歉哈。」</p><p>「不，是我該道歉，」安灼拉扭開水瓶蓋，說道，「我沒禮貌是真的。」</p><p>「你還好嗎?」格朗泰爾問。</p><p>安灼拉避開格朗泰爾的目光，回答，「家裡的破事。」</p><p>「行吧，」格朗泰爾說，「逃家的小混蛋，你看起來很需要喝一杯，來不來?」</p><p>「去哪裡?」</p><p>「我家，」格朗泰爾說，「啤酒、白蘭地、伏特加、橙酒，隨便你挑，想喝長島冰茶我也能給你調。」</p><p>「等一下，」安灼拉說，「你滿十八歲了對吧?」</p><p>「這就更沒禮貌了，我看起來像他媽的在乎飲酒年齡限制?」</p><p>安灼拉被格朗泰爾的模樣弄笑了。他脫口就問，「你是在故意裝酷?」</p><p>「巧了，我也覺得你在故意裝酷。」格朗泰爾說著，握著公車門把踏上車，「說真的，你他媽來不來?」</p><p>安灼拉透過格朗泰爾亂的令人難以忍受的頭髮看見那對灰綠色的眼睛，反應過來格朗泰爾壓根兒沒想過安灼拉不會跟上去。</p><p>管他媽的。安灼拉跟在格朗泰爾後面上了公車。他的確需要弄點緩解神經的東西，格朗泰爾看上去甚至是個喝酒的好伙伴。</p><p> </p><p>上週六，十七點五十五分。</p><p>「臥槽。」安灼拉瞪著格朗泰爾拎來的六瓶啤酒說。</p><p>「也不知道怎麼的，」格朗泰爾笑道，「我這兒就是很多酒。你隨便坐。」</p><p>幾分鐘前他才讓安灼拉在屋裡隨便逛。格朗泰爾有個幾乎從不出現的室友，因此整間學生套房基本都讓格朗泰爾貼在牆上的畫給佔據了。安灼拉觀察沙發靠枕布套子，判斷這種風格的花紋大概率也是格朗泰爾自己給染的布。客廳的一面牆擺了座書架，黑膠唱片堆在書架第二層，另一面牆邊豎立著唱機和陳舊的直立式鋼琴，安灼拉敲敲琴鍵，有些驚訝地發現這架鋼琴受到良好的照料，擁有與其破落外表呈反比的完美音色。</p><p>格朗泰爾撬開啤酒瓶蓋，安灼拉接過瓶子，道過謝喝了一口。未成年飲酒這樣不算壞事的壞事安灼拉以前也幹過幾次，當時令他滿意的是違反陳規而不是喝酒。格朗泰爾在幾口之內悶掉他自己的啤酒，迅速打開第二瓶。安灼拉指指牆上的圖畫問道，「這都是你畫的?」</p><p>「你剛才參觀了我的自畫像。」格朗泰爾說。他在不同的紙張上畫同樣的貓頭鷹，有些紙像是考砸了的測驗卷背面，十幾只眼睛給畫的又大又圓，擺著弱小無辜表情的貓頭鷹分別棲息在草叢、禿枝或令人困惑的空酒瓶裡。另一個重點是，安灼拉就沒見過有人把自畫像畫成一只鳥的。</p><p>「這才不是普通的鳥呢，這是雕鴞(Bubo)，」格朗泰爾不失嚴肅地說，「雕鴞可是猛禽界的戰鬥機，訓練好了特別能打，而且他頭上還有偵測雷達呢。」</p><p>「你說的是那兩片羽毛吧。」安灼拉笑著說完，格朗泰爾的笑容讓他決定繼續問下去。</p><p>「那我呢?」安灼拉說，「如果請你給我畫肖像，你會怎麼畫我?」</p><p>格朗泰爾抿著啤酒，仔細打量了會安灼拉，因此安灼拉也觀察他。玻璃瓶裝啤酒的氣泡在安灼拉的舌根跳躍，吞酒後殘餘的苦味很快變的酸甜芳香。格朗泰爾是藝術照片攝影師會喜歡的拍攝對像，他的輪廓稜角分明，顴骨線條讓傍晚的陽光照射的像是給雕刻刀削過那樣鋒利，然而格朗泰爾用他那對藏了不少－安灼拉確定他藏了不少－有趣秘密的灰綠色的雙眼把他這張很難說的清楚究竟好不好看的臉變得無比吸引人。</p><p>「不知道。」格朗泰爾下了結論，「這種事很難說，我得仔細想想。吃不吃巧克力?前幾天我朋友帶來一大堆。」</p><p>「我可以嗎?」安灼拉說。</p><p>「你說呢。」格朗泰爾答道。他喝掉第二瓶啤酒，讓安灼拉幫忙再開一瓶，轉回廚房取來整盒沒動過的奧地利巧克力扔在桌上，挑出一張黑膠唱片放進唱機，在悅耳的新世紀鋼琴音樂響起的同時掏口袋找出紙捲菸和打火機。</p><p>「我去，我老是忘記你不抽這個。」格朗泰爾點燃紙捲菸才挑著眉毛說道，「我開窗戶你能接受吧?」</p><p>他不能拒絕屋主在自己家裡抽菸，答應這句話又顯得過於熱心，安灼拉微笑著點點頭。</p><p> </p><p>上週六，十九點零三分。</p><p>去年的這個時間格朗泰爾也當過轉校生的事實並不怎麼令人訝異，愛潘妮會認識格朗泰爾則是因為去年藝術科的社會實踐課需要一般科學生幫忙填問卷，格朗泰爾到一般科的教學樓貼問卷布告的時候給忙著說話沒看路的姐妹團撞上，問卷填完了愛潘妮也成了格朗泰爾不時會聯繫的購物伙伴。他們在同一家酒品專賣店買酒，共用同一個會員號碼好迅速累積折扣點數。</p><p>「愛潘妮也是二年級，難道她買酒用的還是假身分證?」安灼拉喝了口酒問道。他們在格朗泰爾的客廳用啤酒兌巧克力，外頭的風吹進屋沖散格朗泰爾呼出來的菸，天色轉暗時他過去開燈，安灼拉看了眼手機，突然想到距離他必須出現在古費拉克給他發的地址的時間只剩不到半個鐘頭。</p><p>「那當然，她的假證件還是我給她ps的。」格朗泰爾笑著說，「－開玩笑的。拿假身分證大可不必，只要拿證的手速夠快能遮住頭像跟出生年份就可以。」</p><p>「好吧，」安灼拉承認，「現在我不敢確定究竟是你們太能玩還是我真的錯過太多生活裡的樂趣了。」</p><p>「你也不是不敢玩大的，不是嗎，」格朗泰爾呼了口菸，「只是你不想。你還沒碰上那個能帶你玩大的的人。」</p><p>「給我解釋下?」安灼拉笑道。鋼琴曲結束後唱機發出刺耳的刮盤聲。</p><p>「臥槽。」格朗泰爾說，「等一下。」</p><p>過去的兩個鐘頭內他起來換過兩次唱片，安灼拉瞧出格朗泰爾在選擇聊天背景音樂上也有選擇困難證，他就乘著這個空檔看消息。他父親轉發了一封精神醫院的通知郵件，幾個朋友在群裡詢問安灼拉是不是迷路了，夏洛特則單獨發消息給他，</p><p>「你在哪裡呢?我們都到了，就等你。為什麼不回古費的消息?你是不是不想見我?」</p><p>安灼拉在朋友群裡回覆，「抱歉，朋友們，我家出了點事，也許去不成了。」</p><p>格朗泰爾選了會黑膠唱片，最後放棄從那裡頭找音樂。他從光碟架抽出一張，打開播放機將光碟擺好。</p><p>「讓我猜，」安灼拉阻止他按下播放鍵，說道，「貝多芬?」</p><p>格朗泰爾轉轉眼珠。這是個錯的答案，安灼拉又猜了幾個選項，「夜願(Nightwish)?路易‧阿姆斯壯?你不會碰巧喜歡肯尼‧吉(Kenny G)還是迴響貝斯吧?」</p><p>格朗泰爾發出一聲鼻息，帶著被冒犯到的笑容說，「不，跟困團比起來夜願就是弟弟，我很遺憾的發現你對搖滾樂的認識只夠拿個兩分，古典樂派愛好者，你知道我們是可以同時喜歡迴響貝斯和戳爺吧?」</p><p>安灼拉有些懵逼的說，「那是誰?」</p><p>格朗泰爾放下光碟盒，認真地盯進安灼拉的雙眼，那模樣就像格朗泰爾準備隨時把安灼拉的腦袋摁進光碟撥放器讓他把世界上所有不是古典樂派和皇后樂隊的聲音記錄進腦子裡。</p><p>「沒有傷害你的意思，安灼拉少爺閣下，」格朗泰爾說，「請問您先前十七年都是住在凡爾賽宮還是<strong>唐頓莊園</strong>?你他媽沒聽說過特洛伊‧希文?」</p><p>「額，」安灼拉說，「你可以給我列個新粉入門歌單讓我回去研究他?」</p><p>「成。」格朗泰爾說，「先聽聽這個，這是我練手給戳做的混音版，你會喜歡他的。」</p><p>他按下播放鍵，轉動音量旋鈕，瞇起眼睛期待地等到加重到最低音的鼓點險些炸壞揚聲器，開始跟隨電子音樂節拍蹦蹦跳跳吼叫著高聲跟唱。這下子安灼拉都不知道他是給有些興奮過頭的格朗泰爾嚇著還是給那幾句直擊靈魂的歌詞整懵了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">你還在等什麼?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">有人能比現在更加愛你。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">你還在等什麼?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">有人能比現在更加愛你。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">我只是個迷失的男孩，</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">一個迷失的男孩。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">我想要安定下來了，</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">還想為你築起希望的高塔；</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">而我卻在原地白忙。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">我只是個迷途的男孩，</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><span class="u">尚未準備好被你找到</span></strong>。</p><p> </p><p>「新粉入門!」格朗泰爾大喊，「我說他很不錯吧。」</p><p>安灼拉等到格朗泰爾站在原地聽完整首歌曲，收好光碟才慢慢地說，「很不錯。」</p><p>格朗泰爾跳進沙發，伸直雙腿擱在桌角，喝著酒說，「要是想聽你習慣聽的，我也有幾張搞鋼琴的哥們(The Piano Guys)的碟。」</p><p>安灼拉不禁微笑著說，「你也彈鋼琴?」</p><p>「可以告訴你，我彈的小星星變奏曲撩了所有我想撩的妹子。」格朗泰爾說著話就把眼睛闔上了，從興奮過頭逐漸變成隨時可以睡著的模樣，他說，「其實那是房東孩子的琴，他搬家嫌重就不帶了，我做編曲偶爾會用。」</p><p>「能借我用一下?」安灼拉說。</p><p>「請便。」</p><p>安灼拉喝掉他的第三瓶啤酒，過去拉開琴凳坐好，按了幾枚琴鍵好聽清楚音色音準，他很久沒有好好彈過一次琴了，起先安灼拉計畫著聖誕假期租個便攜電子琴，到醫院演奏給他母親聽。格朗泰爾在他背後用鼻息發出意義不明的笑聲，安灼拉反應過來自己事實上已經把下午跟他父親起的衝突忘個乾淨。於是他開始演奏，貝多芬第二十五號A小調小品迴旋曲是他母親教會安灼拉的第一支曲子，關於貝多芬究竟是把這支迴旋曲獻給哪位特蕾莎或者愛麗絲也許永遠無人可以得知，安灼拉知道的是貝多芬把所有他不能寫在信紙上寄給她的話都寫在音符裡了。貝多芬不如莫扎特活潑靈動也不如克萊門蒂優雅而瀟灑，他的音樂卻獨有一份沉浸骨血的魔力，他能消化演奏者的感情，他與演奏者共情而不像舒伯特那樣對他的演奏者平鋪直敘他要說的。安灼拉想知道特蕾莎‧瑪爾法蒂（Therese Malfatti）*讀到這支小品迴旋曲樂譜的那一刻在想些什麼。</p><p>安灼拉喜歡這架鋼琴，他演奏完整支曲子，放下手，回頭看見格朗泰爾也在看他。格朗泰爾手指上夾著紙捲菸，眼睛亮晶晶的，他直起上半身坐好，把亂的令人無法直視的頭髮往後擼，對安灼拉露出真正的笑容。</p><p>「哇喔。」他說。</p><p>「怎麼樣?」安灼拉問。</p><p>「我被你驚豔到了。」格朗泰爾笑著說，「你演奏的很動人。」</p><p>「是嗎，」安灼拉說，「我有快整年沒有好好練習了。」</p><p>「有些東西不是靠練習就能擁有的。」格朗泰爾說完，他的門鈴被外頭的人摁響了。</p><p>「臥槽，我他媽都忘光了，」格朗泰爾說，「我跟女朋友約好去晚場看電影來著。」</p><p>安灼拉收東西的當兒格朗泰爾開門放他女朋友進屋，安灼拉穿好外套，拎起書包，格朗泰爾摟著那個頭髮染成銅紅色、圓圈耳環中央吊著兩把手槍的時髦小姐姐說，「瑪麗，這是安灼拉，我聽說他轉學第三天就勾搭上一年級的妹子了。安灼拉，瑪麗。」</p><p>「晚上好，」安灼拉清清喉嚨說道。</p><p>「晚上好，R這個人瘋瘋癲癲的，希望他沒有嚇到你。」</p><p>瑪麗說著話也不耽誤她親吻格朗泰爾，安灼拉想就此溜走，瑪麗又說，「我帶了吃的，你也留下來吃一點?」</p><p>「其實我已經遲到了。很久。」安灼拉指著手機屏幕的時鐘說，「我跟朋友原本約好要－」</p><p>「我送你下樓吧。」格朗泰爾說。</p><p>「這裡也太亂了，一會兒我東西放哪裡?你能不能偶爾收拾下這個地方?」瑪麗質問。格朗泰爾沒理她，開門讓安灼拉先離開；他住的舊式公寓樓沒有電梯，他們走下三層樓，格朗泰爾刷識別卡給安灼拉開門，說，</p><p>「跟你聊天很愉快。下次再來玩?」</p><p>「隨時奉陪。」安灼拉對他微笑，「對不起，我真的得走了。」</p><p>「學校見，如果有機會的話。」格朗泰爾說。</p><p>安灼拉點點頭，「學校見。」</p><p>「對了，」格朗泰爾說完，抬手撓了把安灼拉的頭，弄亂他習慣打理整齊的頭髮。</p><p>「好多了。」格朗泰爾說完，「晚安。」</p><p>安灼拉希望自己答話的聲音足夠讓格朗泰爾聽見。他的手拂過安灼拉額頭的那個瞬間，他幾乎就要閉上眼睛了。安灼拉等到聽見電子門鎖自動鎖上的聲響才離開公寓樓，夏洛特在六點多發過消息後再也沒理安灼拉，幾分鐘前熱安在朋友群回覆他，「夏洛特先回家了，我們還在原地，能過來就過來，不能來就發個語音。」</p><p>安灼拉走到街上，招了輛車讓司機直接載他到聖米歇爾廣場。</p><p> </p><p>上週六，二十點整。</p><p>說起來安灼拉並沒有對他的朋友撒謊，他家的確又出了樁事。精神病醫院收到他母親的申請，經過評估同意讓她轉院到巴黎好離安灼拉近一點。醫院給他父親發通知，安灼拉給朋友們朗讀完電郵內容，若李看起來似乎被驚著了，馬呂斯跟弗以伊也答不上話。公白飛思考的時候，他的手會在古費拉克手臂上輕輕移動；接著，公白飛說，「安琪，你考不考慮徹底搬出來住?就事論事，你跟你父親吵個沒停，對你母親只會造成更壞的影響。你知道，有些時候暫時彼此分開會是個更好的選擇。」</p><p>「而且，你總不能把所有的力氣都放在跟家裡作對，影響學習也就算了，你不能讓你父親毀了你的心理穩定狀態。」馬呂斯同意的說。</p><p>「難得馬呂斯說了句有道理的話。」</p><p>「我也不想再回去那個地方了。」安灼拉坦承，「我先在外頭找個飯店住幾天，熱安，能不能請你把你那幾個缺室友的朋友的聯繫方式給我?」</p><p>「這倒不麻煩，」熱安愉快地說，「古費搬去飛兒那裡之後我們也在找室友，你也別住飯店了，這兩天先到我們家休息會，冷靜下來再去跟你父親談。」</p><p>安灼拉苦笑著說，「我怎麼感覺從第一天就不停地麻煩你們呢?」</p><p>「你說什麼呢，安琪，」古費拉克笑成了熱安同款，「朋友不就是專門幹這些的?」</p><p> </p><p>本週二，十四點三十六分。</p><p>「讓他們匿名填問卷這些混蛋就直接上天了。」米什切塔抱怨。</p><p>珂賽特攏著她擺在腿上的問卷。星期一土著團為了處理安灼拉搬家的事集體生了個假病，統計問卷調查結果的工作被推遲到星期二，但是熱安得練舞，古費拉克必須利用自習課讓公白飛幫他補生物課進度，若李要上考醫學院得預修的課程，馬呂斯和弗以伊又去參加別的社團，最後只有安灼拉來幫姐妹團整理問卷並開會擬定改造公共休息室的下一步計畫。</p><p>「伊爾瑪，統計結果怎麼樣?」珂賽特詢問。</p><p>「第二要緊的是改善那面醜哭了的壁畫，」伊爾瑪說，「第一要緊的是所有人都想在學校辦派對。安灼拉，你怎麼看?」</p><p>「可以從藝術科找人來幫忙重新畫壁畫，」安灼拉提議，「格朗泰爾不就是個畫家嗎。」</p><p>愛潘妮委婉地翻了個白眼。</p><p>「我們在說派對的事，小天使。而且沒人叫他格朗泰爾，你剛才這麼一說，我還花了兩秒鐘才想起來你說的是R。」</p><p>「文明交流，各位，文明交流，誰記得這個單詞怎麼拼寫?」珂賽特用鉛筆敲敲速寫本，皺著眉頭說，「我們改造公共休息室的目的是為了讓全校的學生能在這裡獲得彼此交流的機會。」</p><p>伊爾瑪拿起一張問卷，面無表情補充，「順便在問卷背面給米什切塔留電話號碼。姊妹，妳有個狂熱信徒了。」</p><p>米什切塔說，「請不要把信仰當成笑話材料。」</p><p>安灼拉接過問卷看看那串號碼，說道，「這是若李的號碼啊。」</p><p>「膽兒老肥了。」伊爾瑪評論。米什切塔放下面紗，露出她精心打理的細髮辮和耳朵上的綠松石耳環。嘴上表示著嫌棄，聽見那是若李的號碼依然使米什切塔黝黑明亮的臉龐又亮了幾度。</p><p>「投票吧，」她宣布，「贊成在公共休息室辦派對的有幾個人?不贊成的?」</p><p>安灼拉選了跟愛潘妮還有伊爾瑪相同的選項。伊爾瑪險些把她那張美麗的臉皺成表情包，愛潘妮則驚嘆，「臥槽，沒想到你是這樣的小甜菜!」</p><p>「我得承認我有些失望。」珂賽特幽幽地說，「作為你們土著團學習最好的成員之一，安灼拉，我以為你知道文化場所跟迪廳是兩個完全不同的概念。」</p><p>「一場派對不會把休息室變成迪廳，」安灼拉解釋，「要玩為什麼不玩票大的?而且，要是不弄場派對熱絡下氣氛，讓其他人知道公共休息室的存在，這個計畫的執行結果很可能就只有我們幾個繼續坐在這裡檢討執行失敗的原因。」</p><p>上個星期午安灼拉看見問卷內容就開始盤算這些事，珂賽特看看愛潘妮又轉頭回來瞧他。她雲雀般甜美的聲音出於迷惘與批判世界的不合理性變的低沉又剛硬。</p><p>「安琪，你這麼會玩，為什麼活了十七年卻還是個單身狗?」她誠心誠意地問道。</p><p>安灼拉即將開口反擊前半秒鐘，一個墨綠色的身影從公共休息室的大落地窗外飄了過去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*老貝生前愛上的一位女學生，有一說法是由於老貝寫曲子送給她，然而因為字醜而使後人將”Für Thesere“看錯成”Für Elise”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 發生什麼事了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>名場面必須擁有BGM: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqHDTYg1UdU">Enrique Iglesias- Hero (Thunderpuss Remix)</a></p><p> </p><p>週二，十五點二十一分。</p><p>「安琪跟夏洛特在一塊兒了。」馬呂斯宣布。若李啪啪啪地鼓掌。</p><p>「我不是，我沒有。」安灼拉說，「反正你們看見的不是你們以為的。」</p><p>「點化我們(enlighten us)?」弗以伊說。</p><p>安灼拉轉向熱安求助，但熱安也說，「我也沒懂。」</p><p>安灼拉提早離開公共休息室的原因是他想到外頭找格朗泰爾，那個墨綠色的背影飄過公共休息室落地窗外的空地，等安灼拉跑出教學樓格朗泰爾早就走了。然後安灼拉轉身同夏洛特撞個正著，一年級歷史課的筆記糊了安灼拉滿臉。</p><p>「真抱歉。」安灼拉說，「我幫妳收拾。」</p><p>他扶起被他撞倒的夏洛特，給她撿回紅色貝雷帽，然後收拾好被撞散的歷史課筆記還給她。這些過程當然被附近的學生全程完整圍觀，夏洛特笑起來就像她整個人都在發光，安灼拉撿筆記的時候看見那裡頭手誤寫錯的幾個細節，順便就給夏洛特糾正過來，夏洛特則高興地說，「安琪，你真好。」</p><p>上次對安灼拉說這句話的姑娘就是他已經沒怎麼聯繫的遠房表妹(在安灼拉給她義務訂正語文課作業後)，所以安灼拉相當自然地說，「這沒什麼。」</p><p>「有學霸當學習伙伴真好，」夏洛特說，「奧蘭普的法語很好，我搞得定歷史跟哲學，但是我們理科都不行，索蓮娜就喜歡做實踐課，她哥哥也不像公白飛那麼厲害，我們這可是嚴重偏科啊。」</p><p>「如果妳需要，我可以幫妳。」安灼拉又是極其自然地說。說完他就後悔了，俗話說人把對方當親戚，對方卻滿腦子歪主意；這些發展依然被附近的學生全程圍觀，夏洛特聽見安灼拉熱心又溫柔的發言，拿著剛整理好的筆記蹦過來踮起腳尖一把摟住安灼拉。</p><p>「安琪，你太棒了!」她對安灼拉以及整個中庭的學生喊。</p><p>「夏夏夏夏洛特妳妳妳快放手－」</p><p>但是夏洛特把這句話理解成<strong>安灼拉快窒息了</strong>而不是<strong>安灼拉不想引起誤會</strong>，她紅著臉放手，然而事情已經不能挽回地往誤會的方向發展了。安灼拉當然還沒有意識到這一點，夏洛特笑著說，「那麼，這個星期六晚上約不約?你還欠我一次。」</p><p>「啊，」安灼拉說，「關於那個，我很抱歉。但是這個星期六不行，我得跟米什切塔合作完成科學課的作業，星期天算是家庭日－」</p><p>「你是挺受歡迎的。」夏洛特用輕描淡寫敘述不能更石錘的事實的語氣說。</p><p>安灼拉在星期五的科學課被分到跟米什切塔一組是因為伊爾瑪為了她自己的行程表而選修另一個時間的科學課。這種事夏洛特就不需要知道了。安灼拉說，「聽著，夏洛特，我們能不能請妳到一年級宣傳公共休息室的派對計畫?就低調隱密不引起教導主任注意的那種，三年級那邊公白飛可以－」</p><p>「你們二年級的要組織全年級派對?」夏洛特說，「在公共休息室?你們到底想做什麼?」</p><p>「就當成實踐計畫的一部分，」安灼拉說，「現在什麼事都不清楚，等珂賽特她們想清楚要怎麼做我就告訴妳。」</p><p>夏洛特亢奮地原地跳了幾下，緊接著又一次猛虎撲狼式狠狠抱住安灼拉，這回不僅抱還響亮地吻在他的嘴上。安灼拉給那樣的力量撞得不得不後退幾不好找回重心，夏洛特的感溫變色唇膏(這玩意兒的名字還是愛潘妮得知他們勾搭上了才出於熱心告訴安灼拉的)嚐起來像某種莓果，她親吻安灼拉，甚至不在乎他到底做沒做出回應。等到夏洛特親滿意了，她放開安灼拉，緋紅的面容光彩照人；尖銳的上課鈴響了，夏洛特抄起書包，倒退著小跑步，對整個中庭高聲喊道，「<strong>安灼拉是人間大可愛!</strong>」</p><p>然後馬呂斯跟弗以伊揹著書包在安灼拉背後發出不同的驚嘆聲。</p><p>「臥槽!原來安琪是個有感情的雲石雕像!」弗以伊說話的模樣彷彿他看見凱旋門上邊那位持劍的除魔大天使石像活生生動起來了。</p><p>安灼拉也有個臥槽想說，但是馬呂斯憤怒了。</p><p>「臥槽!」他氣沖沖地指著安灼拉質問，「為什麼你那麼容易就可以親到女孩子?為什麼全校的姑娘都想親你?為什麼我就這麼難!!!」</p><p>「事情不是你們想的那樣。」安灼拉辯解道，而他的自辯大約與美國總統宣布他即將公布自己的稅單同樣能令人信服。</p><p>離開各自的學習地點到中庭會合的其他小伙伴聽了整個事件也眾口一致地說，「你喜歡夏洛特，夏洛特喜歡你，你們親嘴了，意思就是你們在一起了。」</p><p>有理還他媽說不清，比這個事更臥槽的是，安灼拉才想起來他的<strong>初吻</strong>沒了。</p><p> </p><p>週二，二十三點三十九分。</p><p>艾絲梅拉達端著平板敲開安灼拉的房門，問道，「我們進去還是你出來?」</p><p>安灼拉把電腦放在床上，拿起手機離開房間。艾絲梅拉達把平板屏幕轉向他，安灼拉說，「晚安，小百合。」</p><p>「晚安，小天使。」小百合在熱鬧的羅馬街頭，在某個酒館露天座位說，「航班完美錯過公演日，熱安和艾絲的期中公演你得代替我觀看了。」</p><p>幾分鐘前熱安才在朋友群裡發公演海報，又再幾分鐘前，格朗泰爾給安灼拉發了個播放清單鏈接，清單被命名為<strong>不會唱就開除粉籍的戳爺神曲</strong>。安灼拉開電腦下載撥放清單裡的所有歌曲打算邊看書邊聽，結果他沒管住自己又在ins上搜索格朗泰爾被艾特的那幾篇推文，順瓜摸藤連上某個藝術網站，並且沒管住手點開視頻開始觀看。最早出現在畫面裡的青年舉著手機說，「朋友們，這裡是不專業動畫師博須埃，你們有些人知道我的外號，也就是莫城之鷹，或是賴格爾，總之，今天咱們不講動畫，大伙兒見見我哥們。R，給大伙兒打招呼。」</p><p>「午安。」格朗泰爾說。他坐在畫到一半的帆布前，雙手全是油彩，灰綠色的眼睛亮晶晶的，安灼拉看著視頻裡的格朗泰爾拿走他叼在嘴裡的畫筆，跟著格朗泰爾一起微笑起來。格朗泰爾適合所有與笑有關的表情。</p><p>「畫什麼呢哥們?」博需埃問。</p><p>「一個無聊的小故事而已，」格朗泰爾說，「總之，這是個居住在沒有光的洞穴裡的生物，厭世的人、鼴鼠、浣熊，隨便你們怎麼想，他在這個洞穴裡住了很久，因為他怕光。直到某天，外面這個怕黑的傢伙為了某種原因走進洞穴－」</p><p>博需埃說，「到底是什麼原因?」</p><p>「巧合。也可能是這個怕黑的傢伙終於決定大膽一次，」格朗泰爾說，「他們倆個在洞穴裡相遇了，但是誰也看不見誰。他們在黑暗裡互相依靠，因此愛上對方，他們在黑暗裡互相支持，卻對自己的靈魂伴侶真正的容貌一無所知。」</p><p>「聽起來很浪漫啊，R。」</p><p>「是嗎?」格朗泰爾說。</p><p>安灼拉暫停視頻，把手機屏幕調到最亮好仔細觀看格朗泰爾畫的畫。格朗泰爾對畫的介紹使安灼拉莫名其妙感覺那說得是他。暗色調的油畫裡有兩個形狀如同人類的生物，他們之間僅有一步之遙，在黑暗裡對彼此舉起雙手，展開的手掌就像他們隨時就要碰到一起併十指相扣。</p><p>安灼拉看完整支視頻，打開油管找視頻的配樂的時候艾絲梅拉達來了。愛潘妮在距離星期三不到半個鐘頭的這個時間搞夜消，為了即將登台的舞蹈演員的身材著想，她做的是健康的水果煎餅配熱牛奶。</p><p>「抱歉了姊妹，小甜菜現在住我們屋，如果不回去妳的舊地方住，妳回來不是跟我們擠就是睡沙發床。」她說，「熱安安要不要糖漿?」</p><p>「不要，謝謝。」熱安說。</p><p>「我可以睡沙發，」小百合說，「不論如何，先歡迎你住到全巴黎最有愛的合租公寓，小天使，我很期待見到你本人呢。」</p><p>「我們也很期待能重新見到妳呢。」熱安笑瞇瞇用同樣可愛的語氣回答。</p><p>安灼拉喜歡他的新家。星期六他跟熱安回到這裡，借客廳的宜家沙發過夜，等到星期天中午才給他父親發消息。艾絲梅拉達天天跟她姊們煲視頻粥，所以三天內安灼拉也同小百合聊熟了。星期天巴阿雷來待了整天，蹭飯之餘還給安灼拉寫好整張活頁紙的<strong>本校教師雷點勿採指南</strong>。巴阿雷是個爆脾氣的痞帥善良小伙，安灼拉看過整份指南，對於其中幾個雷區竟然還有點兒想在上面蹦迪了。</p><p>對於安灼拉跟夏洛特在一塊兒這件事，小百合表示，「我感覺你不是這種人也不會幹這種事，但是小天使，不要渣她。」</p><p>「放心，姊妹，」愛潘妮說，「沒有刀妳的意思，我們認識的人裡唯一的渣男除了腓比斯就是弗以伊。」</p><p>「不要這麼說他。」熱安輕輕地說。</p><p>安灼拉被小伙伴夾著擠在宜家沙發裡頭吃水果煎餅，艾絲梅拉達在茶几底下踢愛潘妮，換手拿平板，又說，「百合，在妳離開那兒之前，給我們展示下<strong>愛之谷</strong>的夜生活?」</p><p>小百合用義大利話罵了幾句，成功轉移某個話題的艾絲梅拉達用裝牛奶的馬克杯給她敬酒。</p><p> </p><p>週四，十三點三十八分。</p><p>「太美了太美了太美了，」古費拉克對小伙伴們說，「各位公民，我們的熱安安就是自由的小精靈本靈。」</p><p>「剛才都發生什麼事了?」若李說這話是有些害怕的，「他們是怎麼把自己凹出那種違反人體工學的姿勢還反重力飛起來的?」</p><p>「大踢腿跟前腳掌踏地不算違反人體工學吧。」</p><p>「而且芭蕾舞者跟仙女會飛是眾所周知的事實。」弗以伊說。</p><p>公白飛在演員依序出來謝幕的時候展開手臂摟住淚汪汪拍手的古費拉克，艾絲梅拉達提著綠色舞裙飛上舞台時他為了鼓掌只好又把手臂收回來。舞蹈隊的期中公演由學生自己寫腳本編舞，擔任女主角的艾絲梅拉達轉了個完美的圈，向觀眾行禮致謝，讓擔任男主角的熱安從另一邊飛上台謝幕，終於等到機會的觀眾瘋狂灑花，舞台前半邊很快被各種小花花淹沒了，熱安找到小伙伴們坐的地方，彎起明亮的眼睛，給土著團拋了個飛吻。姐妹團在他們前面幾排給艾絲梅拉達尖叫，艾絲梅拉達撿起地上的綠玫瑰，作勢要把花瓣吹給姐妹團。</p><p>「擁有自由真好，」安灼拉說，「只要擁有自由，我們幾乎什麼都不用害怕了。」</p><p>「這倒是實話，」公白飛同意地說，「只是通常我們為自己爭取自由要經過的道路都挺辛苦。」</p><p>「逃一堂課就不辛苦。」古費拉克說。</p><p>「那不叫自由，親愛的，」公白飛回答，「那叫不負責任。」</p><p>古費拉克癟著嘴，公白飛依然面帶微笑，堅定地搖頭拒絕逃掉他今天的最後一堂生物課。</p><p>不過土著團(他們內部投票好幾回依然選不出正式的新名字)也不是閒著沒事幹。針對文明交流問題少數服從多數的珂賽特敲定在星期天晚上，在還沒有進行硬體設施改造的公共休息室舉行全年級派對；由夏洛特和她的姊妹給一年級暗中宣傳這個消息，三年級的工作由公白飛和巴阿雷分頭執行，姐妹團完成二年級的地下宣傳工作，籌備派對的任務自然地必須由土著團不擇手段搞定。他們離開體育館回到中庭等熱安過來，馬呂斯看看手機，說道，「你們覺得怎麼樣，來登記參加派對的每人交兩歐元做籌備費用?」</p><p>「你從哪裡收到這個消息的?」弗以伊問。</p><p>馬呂斯迷茫地說，「珂賽特沒有群發嗎?」</p><p>「沒有。」若李說，「珂賽特顯而易見的是單獨發給你。」</p><p>馬呂斯沉默了幾秒鐘，然後說，「臥槽。」</p><p>「這不是件好事嗎，」安灼拉根據事實分析了會情況，說道，「珂賽特單獨發消息給你，這是個進步。」</p><p>剛歸隊的熱安則好奇地問，「發生什麼事了?」</p><p>「珂賽特腦子抽風單獨給馬呂斯發派對籌備工作的消息。」古費拉克說。</p><p>「嗷。」熱安說，「趕緊回應人家啊。」</p><p>「但是收費兩歐元是不是有點多?」安灼拉說，「考慮到場地限制跟公共休息室能容納的人數，每人一歐元買點啤酒點心什麼的就差不多夠用了。」</p><p>「說的好。馬呂斯，把安琪的話抄送珂賽特。」古費拉克說，「不是我說，安琪，你剛才給馬呂斯來了個神助攻。」</p><p>其他人無比同意地發出贊同的聲音。格朗泰爾的聲音則在安灼拉的背後說，「嗨。」</p><p>熱安挑了下眉毛，很快又是一副沒事的模樣觀察眼前的情況。安灼拉在心臟奏平的這個瞬間回頭看見格朗泰爾穿著墨綠色夾克，手裡拿著他以為遺落在公車上的紅圍巾。半秒鐘內安灼拉想起來，上個星期六他把圍巾落在格朗泰爾家了。</p><p>「那天你把這個落下了。」格朗泰爾笑著說。</p><p>「是這樣嗎，」安灼拉飛快地說，「你是在公共休息室撿到的?」</p><p>土著團的小伙伴在安灼拉背後，用他的眼角餘光也足夠看見的幅度交換不可言喻的眼神。安灼拉接過圍巾，格朗泰爾看了眼紅色的圍巾再瞧瞧安灼拉，他眨眨眼睛，微笑著說，「就是在公共休息室撿到的。」</p><p>「謝謝，伙計。」安灼拉說。</p><p>格朗泰爾點點頭，「就這樣，先走了。」</p><p>「掰。」熱安說。</p><p>「那是誰?」古費拉克問道，「安琪，我們是不是錯過了什麼?」</p><p>「R，是藝術科的。我跟他不太熟。」熱安說。</p><p>「愛潘妮說他答應要幫我們重新畫壁畫。」安灼拉說完，翻出愛潘妮發給他的聊天信息截屏給朋友們看。</p><p>說得像找到那張圖，安灼拉就能忘記他說起公共休息室的當兒格朗泰爾的微笑也瞬間消失似的。他根本沒想明白自己到底想隱藏的是什麼。</p><p> </p><p>週六，二十二點零五分。</p><p>安灼拉整理好裝滿零食的紙箱，將紙箱排在弗以伊車子的後備箱。正確地說這車是弗以伊父親的，他老人家以及歷史課教師兼教導主任羅伯斯庇爾先生知道的是實踐計畫小組申請在星期天進學校改造公共休息室。透過宣傳小分隊找到姐妹團登記參加派對的學生上交一歐元作為籌備費用，星期五晚間七點，愛潘妮給姐妹團搞酸奶鬆餅當晚餐，米什切塔結算款項，把八十九歐元現金以及採購清單交給安灼拉和熱安。</p><p>「誰帶音響?」熱安問道。安灼拉用信封袋裝錢，熱安則把採購清單拍照發進朋友群讓其他人認領他們要幫忙購買的項目。</p><p>「我。」伊爾瑪說，「歌單也由珂賽特跟我來做。」</p><p>「妳們不覺的設置一個入門暗號比較好?」安灼拉提議。</p><p>「你怕來的人裡有叛徒?」珂賽特說。</p><p>「我們這是要在星期天晚上開學校的後門進公共休息室，多一道過濾措施多一層保險。」安灼拉說，「就想個簡單的暗號，說忘記的或是沒看到消息的一律不讓他們進休息室。」</p><p>珂賽特想了想，說，「安琪說的有道理，米什，把登記名單給我，我給大伙兒統一發個通知。」</p><p>「看來以後我們不用擔心無聊了，」愛潘妮說，「只要安琪小甜菜搞事情的時候跟著一起搞就可以。」</p><p>「才不要呢，」珂賽特說，「這麼一來安琪小天使不就取代我當公共休息室大佬了?」</p><p>「我才不會做那種事好吧。」安灼拉無奈地說。</p><p>酒必須藏在家長看不見的地方，所以弗以伊趁著他父母出城工作<strong>借用</strong>他父親的車來幫忙載酒到合租公寓，愛潘妮買了啤酒又自費買幾瓶更烈的酒，安灼拉蓋上汽車後備箱，坐進後座位打開手機看消息，這一週內安灼拉同格朗泰爾聊了幾次，星期四晚上他給安灼拉發了條油管音樂鍊接，但是沒有回覆安灼拉發的道謝話。安灼拉反覆刷新頁面卻沒有收到任何來自格朗泰爾的新消息。</p><p>安灼拉是絕對不為承認他有點鬱悶的。就那麼一點。</p><p> </p><p>週日，十八點三十分。</p><p>珂賽特把派對通關暗號群發給八十九人，整個白天實踐計劃小組都在公共休息室布置場地，弗以伊用他父親的車把違禁品弄進休息室，開車回家又搭公車回學校，好像他沒有違反任何一條青少年健康生活法則似的。安灼拉給家裡的群發消息說作業超量取消家庭日，順理成章沒有得到回應；幾分鐘後他母親單獨發了幾條聖經摘抄祝他學習順利。酒跟零食放在公共休息室的四個角落，天花板掛著彩帶和迪斯科球，伊爾瑪帶來兩只移動高音質藍芽音箱放在不會被人揍到地板的地方；古費拉克鄭重地拿出學校後門鐵柵欄的鑰匙交給珂賽特，又補充，「別問我是怎麼弄到的，反正我轉印鑰匙的時候是馬呂斯給我把的風。」</p><p>瞳孔地震的馬呂斯脹紅了臉結結巴巴，「份內工作，我是說，這是我該做的，你們懂，為了派對，我是說為了實踐課。」</p><p>「總而言之，你們是英雄，」珂賽特說，「好了，朋友們，距離派對只剩下一個鐘頭，大伙兒趕緊去收拾自己準備搞事情。」</p><p> </p><p>週日，十九點二十八分。</p><p>愛潘妮跟伊爾瑪在警衛室附近把風，若李自告奮勇跟米什切塔守在教學樓走廊，安灼拉同剩下的小伙伴確認所有來到學校後門，按照衣著關鍵字低調地奇裝異服的學生是不是都知道通關暗號。夏洛特在人群裡朝安灼拉揮手。古費拉克對熱安說，「沒說可以帶校外伙伴啊。」</p><p>「你又不是沒見過洛兒，」熱安說，「洛兒，弗以伊在那邊。」</p><p>弗以伊揉揉熱安的腦袋，帶走他二十歲的女朋友。熱安轉頭繼續跟剛來的人核對暗號，古費拉克則說，「行吧，安琪，你過來。」</p><p>「做什麼?」安灼拉問道，古費拉克舉起手爪子，往安灼拉頭上兇殘地撥弄一陣，方才滿意地讚美他自己。</p><p>「你這樣好看多了，」他說，「我幹的真漂亮。」</p><p>將近一百個興奮的高中學生頂著夜色聚集在後門，珂賽特避開監視器死角鑽過暗道出現在大伙兒面前，反覆說明幾條絕對不能違反的規則。夏洛特在某個時刻來到安灼拉身邊勾住他的手；公白飛越過人群給他打招呼，古費拉克則像個掛件似地掛在公白飛肩膀上。安灼拉揮手時夏洛特跟著給他們吹飛吻，然後吻了下安灼拉的臉頰。夏洛特的確是個可愛的姑娘，她的手掌心小而柔軟，她的眼睛就像夏季的橄欖樹那麼綠。</p><p>「我數到三－」珂賽特把鑰匙插進門栓，「開始<strong>狂歡</strong>!」</p><p> </p><p>週日，二十點二十分。</p><p>「這太酷了!」夏洛特在他耳邊喊道，「安琪，這是我參加過最酷的派對!」</p><p>「妳朋友呢?」安灼拉問。</p><p>「那邊。」夏洛特說。</p><p>「我們去喝點東西。」安灼拉說完，拉著夏洛特推搡出舞池。艾絲梅拉達拉著熱安瘋狂起舞，舉著啤酒罐笑成倆瘋批美人(事實是舞蹈隊的美麗小姐姐全都爭著跟熱安跳舞)。若李和馬呂斯的情況差不多，他們被大把姑娘包圍，悲催地看著珂賽特和米什切塔湊成一對手拉手跳舞。愛潘妮跟巴阿雷在角落啃嘴，伊爾瑪在跟另一個足球隊的三年級學生啃嘴，公白飛跟古費拉克在狂歡氣氛裡驚人地維持冷靜摟著彼此輕輕搖動。</p><p>安灼拉拿了兩瓶軟飲，夏洛特找到紙杯還有伏特加，用軟飲調出兩杯特帶勁的飲料，他們進公共休息室時有人對他們進行閃粉攻擊，安灼拉滿頭滿身都是閃粉，夏洛特臉上也沾了不少，帶果汁味兒的伏特加酒勁往他的鼻子上嗆，安灼拉用左手拿杯子，伸出右手用手指抹掉黏在她眼角的大閃片。夏洛特笑了起來，扳過安灼拉的臉頰，然後在親吻他的前一秒驚聲尖叫，「臥槽!奧蘭普!羅南!<strong>他們!啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!!!!!!!!</strong>」</p><p>安灼拉順著方向看過去，那裡有的就是另一對跟著音樂熱烈擁吻的男女，他笑著說，「值得這麼驚訝嗎，夏洛特?」</p><p>「昨天奧蘭普才說她對男人失去興趣呢，」夏洛特說，「她爸的朋友是異裝癖，還穿著裙子到奧蘭普面前唱《我知道我很性感(I’m Sexy and I Know It)》，我們聽了整個人都不好了。」</p><p>「那又是什麼啊?」</p><p>「我的個神啊，安琪，你連<strong>笑到我頭掉</strong>(LMFAO)這個爛大街的懷舊組合都沒聽過?」</p><p>「如果我說我最近聽了很多戳希文，」安灼拉越過響亮的電音舞曲高聲說道，「這樣有沒有好點?」</p><p>「我也喜歡戳!」夏洛特大叫，「伊爾瑪!那麼多DJ給戳做混音，她一首都沒挑，這太不上道了!」</p><p>但安灼拉看見格朗泰爾摟著瑪麗走進公共休息室。瑪麗把頭髮弄捲，兩把手槍掛在耳垂下，模樣無比美艷；格朗泰爾有半張臉藏在豎起來的衝鋒衣領子底下，彩色的燈光照進格他的眼睛，他望著安灼拉就像樹枝上的雕鴞瞄準草叢裡的獵物。</p><p>但是他在微笑。他微笑起來好看極了。隨機播放的派對音樂來了首快板混音，安灼拉有點暈，他的心臟隨著連續不斷的電子音效而不是定音鼓點跳動。</p><p>「晚安，伙計。」格朗泰爾說。</p><p>「晚安，格朗泰爾。」夏洛特笑著說，「晚安，我是夏洛特。」</p><p>「我叫瑪麗。」瑪麗摟著格朗泰爾的腰回答。安灼拉咬住嘴唇，把視線挪回夏洛特的頭頂。</p><p>「晚安。」他還沒有說完，格朗泰爾拉開衣領脫掉外套掛好，摟過瑪麗衝進舞池。</p><p>「今天怕是妳得領舞啦，夏洛特，」過來拿飲料的古費拉克說，「妳知道安琪向來是巴黎名媛舞會(Le Bal des Débutantes)而不是校內派對開舞的。」</p><p>公白飛當著夏洛特的面大笑起來。安灼拉逮住她，對他的朋友說，「起開。」</p><p>「我喜歡這首!」夏洛特摟著安灼拉的脖子說。</p><p>「妳喜歡安立奎‧伊格萊希亞斯?」安灼拉問道。音樂節奏一起來他們就被附近跳舞的人推著走，安灼拉摀住夏洛特的頭避開旁邊喝高了猛揮螢光棒的人。</p><p>「你也喜歡他?」</p><p>「以前我學西班牙語的時候用他的歌練習聽力。」</p><p>「酷!」夏洛特說完，拉著安灼拉跟上節拍開始跳舞。</p><p>格朗泰爾就在附近。瑪麗在他身邊，這是當然的了，他們繫著相同顏色的螢光手環，瑪麗正在往格朗泰爾的顴骨塗彩繪顏料。安灼拉同夏洛特拉著手跳舞，他距離格朗泰爾只有幾步之遙，格朗泰爾也看見安灼拉，他把瑪麗轉了個圈又拉過去摟抱著，看上去像是在用唇語為她悄聲跟唱歌詞。格朗泰爾從他那邊看像安灼拉，安灼拉在夏洛特又一次蹭過來的時候捧起那張可愛的臉，親吻她。</p><p>夏洛特閉上眼睛，像是已經期待這一刻很久了。她的潤唇膏嘗起來像香草，安灼拉感覺好極了，他們很快找到新的平衡開始擁吻。格朗泰爾就在安灼拉幾步遠的地方，只要推開兩個人就可以抵達。他過去吻瑪麗，迪斯科球在天花板旋轉，光斑變化著顏色落在他們臉上，綠光落在格朗泰耳臉上時安灼拉看見那對發亮的灰綠色眼睛，就像夜行的雕鴞鎖定獵物卻為了等待最好的時機遲遲不展開攻擊。夏洛特的手指穿過安灼拉的頭髮，他扶著她，短暫分開順過氣又繼續親吻。格朗泰爾把這些看進他的眼底，安灼拉感覺不能更好了，他越過夏洛特的額角望向格朗泰爾。他收到這個挑釁也就更直接地逼視回來，那個瞬間安灼拉恍然以為他吻的不是夏洛特而是格朗泰爾，彷彿他們之間的那兩個人不存在，又彷彿他們跨過了那幾步碰在一起。格朗泰爾有秘密，安灼拉會撕開他的面具逼他供認一切。他會精心編寫一支刀刃斑鋒利的黑夜裡的交響曲取走格朗泰爾的呼吸，讓格朗泰爾為他沉迷，就像安灼拉不得不像自己承認他總是因為看見格朗泰爾而忘記呼吸那樣。從安灼拉的角度他還看見落地窗外有人在打手電筒，光影交雜之間校內保安的徽章閃過窗外。</p><p>「夏洛特!」他說，「去找珂賽特，保安來了，去找其他人宣布撤退!」</p><p>「我去!」夏洛特尖叫。</p><p>古費拉克和公白飛在另一個附近，一聽見保安正在前來的路上立刻停止跳舞高喊撤退。馬呂斯拔掉電線，公共休息室陷入黑暗，音響被關掉了，紛紛亮起來的手機充當照明，珂賽特打開休息室門對屋裡喊，「<strong>快跑!不是演習!自求多福!</strong>」</p><p>「安琪!」公白飛喊道。</p><p>「讓一年級跟女孩子先走。」安灼拉喊回去。</p><p>「你他媽說的是讓<strong>夏洛特</strong>先走吧。」古費拉克大罵，「大伙兒趕緊跑!」</p><p>公白飛把他身旁的人推出門，拉起古費拉克跑出去，馬呂斯用外套擋住珂賽特讓她溜過保安的手電筒照明範圍，安灼拉也掩護了某個他不認識的人。整大群學生穿過敞開的後門各自逃命，安灼拉沒找到夏洛特，有個一年級學生跌倒了，安灼拉扶她起來讓她往前跑。保安的手電筒光打在他身上，另一個人拉住安灼拉，把他扯進側門圍牆的陰影，摁亮他自己的手電筒，笑著說，「太他媽驚險了。」</p><p>「太驚險了。」安灼拉同意。格朗泰爾歪著腦袋衝他微笑，那把亂的令人無法直視的頭髮跟著歪成某種角度，令安灼拉甚至有點兒想上手去擼。</p><p>「走吧，」他說，「我陪你走回家。」</p><p>電子舞曲的餘音還在安灼拉的腦海裡回響，他也微笑起來，說，「走吧。」</p><p> </p><p>週日，二十一點十七分。</p><p>從學校步行回合租公寓需要一些時間，走過三個街區後安灼拉收到夏洛特的消息確認她跟她朋友平安撤退。其他人往朋友群發消息報平安，夏洛特發來一張她跟她姊妹的合照跟一枚愛心符號。安灼拉回了個笑臉並祝她晚安。</p><p>「你跟夏洛特發展挺快的。」格朗泰爾說。他把手插在綠色衝鋒衣口袋，路燈使他的顴骨上的螢光顏料忽明忽暗。</p><p>「我也不知道，夏洛特很棒，」安灼拉盯著地磚說，「不過也許太快了。我感覺我根本沒搞清楚到底發生了什麼事。」</p><p>格朗泰爾說，「人生裡總會經歷幾次這樣的關係。」</p><p>「那你呢?你還有瑪麗，」安灼拉說，「你們像事在一起很久了。」</p><p>「是有一段時間，」格朗泰爾盯著路燈的光，說，「瑪麗很棒，只是最近她愈來愈常覺得我是個他媽的混蛋，我也愈來愈常覺得她是個該死的控制狂。說實話，我覺得我們離分手不遠了。有時我甚至想－」</p><p>「還在一段關係裡就開始展望新的關係，」安灼拉說，「這樣不是不太好?」</p><p>「當兩邊都知道分手只是一句話的事，這麼做也就沒什麼毛病。」格朗泰爾微笑著說，「再說，就算開始新的關係，也沒有非得是跟女孩子在一塊兒不可。不是嗎。」</p><p>格朗泰爾說話的時候還是盯著路燈的光。安灼拉也說不上來自己是被這種隨性的態度還是格朗泰爾一派輕鬆的發言整懵了。最近有太多發生在他身上的事都不清不楚的。格朗泰爾像是給安灼拉做了什麼保證，也有可能是安灼拉會錯意了。他唯一能確認的是他只希望回公寓的路沒有盡頭，這樣他就能與格朗泰爾在巴黎的街道並肩散步到永遠，哪怕他們說盡所有話題，哪怕一路上他們沉默相對。</p><p>「前面就是我家。」安灼拉在街口停下腳步，指著對街的公寓樓說，「謝謝你。」</p><p>「我們就在這裡道別了?」格朗泰爾微笑著問。</p><p>「也可以用”晚安”代替，不是嗎。」安灼拉微笑著說。</p><p>格朗泰爾挑起眉毛。安灼拉這才發現他的眉心有條短且不明顯的縱向紋路，格朗泰爾總是上揚著的嘴角揚的更高了，他在路燈下看安灼拉。他們倆差不多高，也許安灼拉高一些；深夜的冷風刮過街口，從剛才安灼拉就把手藏在他的暗紅色夾克口袋取暖，格朗泰爾望著他，派對上他們都喝酒，那對灰綠色的眼睛卻異常清澈，他對安灼拉露出笑容，那是種說不清道不明的溫柔。街邊有人下了優步車，司機打開後備箱為乘客取行李。安灼拉等著格朗泰爾過來，這很奇怪，他怎麼能同時完全不知道接下來即將發生什麼又百分之百確信即將發生的是什麼?</p><p>安灼拉等待著，他的心臟正在高速跳動，呼吸還是平靜的。格朗泰爾筆直望進他的眼睛，接收道安灼拉沒有說出口的信息，然後往他這裡邁了一步。</p><p>「晚安。」那個剛下車的姑娘說道。她手拄拉桿行李箱，對他們綻放耀眼的笑容。她把金棕色的頭髮挽成髻，晚風吹動她的圍巾下擺，格朗泰爾垂下眼瞼，退回去他原本的位置。</p><p>「很高興終於見道你本人，安灼拉。」小百合笑著說。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 避難所</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>名場面怎麼可以沒有BGM:<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfDpekol2T8"> Ulrich Schnauss-  ...Passing By</a></p><p> </p><p>週一，八點四十八分。</p><p>「輕鬆點，各位，」米什切塔說，「就算羅伯斯庇爾先生真的知道我們在學校開派對，他們也不可能一次開除一百個學生。」</p><p>「米什切塔說的有道理，」若李說，「不過我們要怎麼把酒瓶弄出去扔掉?」</p><p>「根本不需要，」愛潘妮說，「跟他們說那是藝術科借放在這裡的材料就是了。」</p><p>安灼拉把洗乾淨的酒瓶拿出公共休息室的迷你洗手間，擺在熱安鋪在角落的報紙晾乾。伊爾瑪收好電線，弗以伊趴在地上試著用膠帶把亮片閃粉黏走。一大早他們又用偷來的鑰匙從後門溜進學校整理公共休息室，公白飛找出吸塵器徹底清潔整個休息室卻吸不走地上的閃粉。弗以伊的手機響了，他關掉響鈴，幾秒後對面不屈不撓又打過來，這樣的循環重複三次後，熱安勸道，「你不能永遠不接她的電話。」</p><p>「媽的，」弗以伊說，「我都說了讓她別來打擾我們。」</p><p>熱安則說，「你罵他們都成，接一下吧。」</p><p>弗以伊捏著手機苦笑，「熱安，沒有你我該怎麼辦。」</p><p>「你有洛兒所以不會有事的。」熱安掛起笑臉回答。弗以伊接通電話，走進儲藏間關上門，外頭的人聽不清楚弗以伊都罵了什麼難聽的話卻看的出來那通電話使他很不好過，安灼拉也沒打算刺探那件熱安顯然熟知內情的事。弗以伊回來時熱安同他碰拳頭。愛潘妮用某種生氣的眼神瞪他們兩個。</p><p>「迪斯科球就留著，」珂賽特說，「沒準聖誕節會用。這個星期我們先躲下風頭，我會用谷歌做第二波調查問卷。」</p><p>「每次參加問卷的人都不一樣，這樣很難獲得精準的成效指標吧?」馬呂斯問道。</p><p>珂賽特撕掉黏在玻璃落地窗的貼紙，說，「匿名調查就沒有這個問題。我們要的是全校學生普遍對公共休息室的看法，這幾天大家擬訂下問卷題目發給我。」</p><p>「壁畫的事怎麼辦?」愛潘妮說，「現在我走在路上遇見的人都在問我們什麼時候能搞定那面牆。R是答應幫忙，可他說他一個人沒辦法在兩個星期內搞定整面牆。」</p><p>「我可以幫忙畫。」安灼拉說。</p><p>「你是認真的?」</p><p>「你們都知道我星期二跟星期五的下午都有空。」</p><p>「也是，」古費拉克說，「安琪錯過登記社團的日子也就有很多空閒時間了。」</p><p>「讀書會也算是社團，所以你不能這麼說。」公白飛溫和地說。</p><p>(說是參加讀書會，安灼拉到現在也只親自去過一次星期天在校外圖書館舉行的聚會，剩下的時間不是去醫院探望母親就是在學校搞事。)</p><p>「那沒事了，你跟R約好時間再告訴我們。」愛潘妮說。</p><p>「我們該出去假裝剛到學校了，」珂賽特看看手錶，「千萬記得－」</p><p>「<strong>不是我們幹的</strong>。」實踐計畫小組全員同步回答。</p><p> </p><p>週一，十三點十一分。</p><p>對於昨天晚上把他從保安手裡救出來的事，安灼拉想給格朗泰爾當面道謝，他把約定畫壁畫的消息發出去，沒多久就收到格朗泰爾的回覆。</p><p>「昨晚真的很棒，明天下午不行。星期三放學之後可以嗎?」</p><p>安灼拉發給他一個同意表情，打開夏洛特的新消息打字回覆。米什切塔在自習教室，一個人佔掉整張桌，攤開所有參考書，用不亞於公白飛的驚人效率寫著作業；她頭戴黑色的面紗，但是漂亮的黃色條紋髮帶以及顏色對應的耳環從面紗底下溜出來了。夏洛特發來幾條維基百科鏈接讓安灼拉挑他想進戲院看的電影，格朗泰爾又發消息來問他，「上回給你的歌單怎麼樣?」</p><p>安灼拉打好回覆的話又全部刪掉重新編輯，這樣的問題不該是難以回答的。離開餐廳到自習教室的路上他還在聽歌單裡他最喜歡的那首歌，看見這條消息使安灼拉想到的是昨天晚上他們在迷離的燈光下隔著幾步遠的對視。格朗泰爾在試探，安灼拉猜想，他在試探安灼拉敢走多遠。</p><p>「你是打算在這裡摸魚到下課?」米什切塔用拔涼拔涼的語氣說，「星期六讓你查的全基因定序你搞定沒有?」</p><p>「妳還記得周末的兩個晚上我們都在忙什麼，米什切塔?」</p><p>「昨天晚上我們平均在九點半就各自到家了，」米什切塔回答，「如果你固定在午夜十二點睡覺，也還有兩個半鐘頭可以複習功課，除非你把時間用在刷劇或是跟夏洛特聊天。」</p><p>「能不能別這樣，」安灼拉打開書包，把做生物作業需要的傢伙什放上自習桌，「生物課在星期五，就算今天晚上才開始做基因定序表也來的及，妳不需要這麼緊張。」</p><p>「學霸，誰跟你說我在緊張?」</p><p>「現在妳真的更像赫敏‧格蘭杰了，米什切塔。這是若李給我們說的。」</p><p>「好吧，阿爾法男(alpha male)，既然你誠心誠意發問了，我就勉為其難告訴你這裡頭是怎麼運作的。」米什切塔握著鉛筆，她黑且光亮的眼睛流露出一股怒氣，對安灼拉說，</p><p>「知道赫敏為什麼那麼努力學習?因為她知道她自己是個零基礎，她必須花費更多力氣才能掌握其他人不用費力就懂的魔法。你看看我，安灼拉，我十七歲，住在巴黎，我必須終身戴著面紗，別人看見我們這樣的姑娘不是覺得我們逆來順受就是在面紗底下藏炸藥*。你們可以把星期五晚上拿去玩耍，跟你們父母吵架摔門，我在家裡卻是我爸爸跟我兄弟的奴隸，我要幫媽媽做飯，洗衣服刷碗，我不能像姐妹團一樣看見喜歡的男孩子就去勾搭，你們視為理所當然的福利全部都是我必須自己動手才能搞到的奢侈品。我想上大學，我想取得基因工程學位，我不想明明擁有法國國籍卻必須在十九歲被我爸賣給我不認識的五十歲油膩大爺當免費褓姆，所以是的，我很緊張，我天天都在打仗，我必須學習所有我能學習的東西才不至於走上跟我媽媽一樣的命運。所以，優秀白種男性，請不要坐在這裡，跟我說星期五的課不至於這麼著急，因為恕我直言，你覺得不寫也沒關係的作業是可以決定我的生死的槍桿子，這樣你明白了嗎?」</p><p>米什切塔說完，給安灼拉扔了記憤怒的眼刀，低頭繼續畫圖表。安灼拉看了眼夏洛特剛發來的小星星動圖，開口說道，「我明白了，我現在就上網查全基因定序。」</p><p>「謝謝。」米什切塔頭也不抬地說。</p><p>「不過有件事，」安灼拉打開電腦輸入搜索詞條，對米什切塔說，「事實上，我們的生活也沒有妳想的那麼輕鬆。每個人都有自己的仗要打。」</p><p>米什切塔用手指搖著筆。安灼拉找到作業需要的引用材料，他們默契地結束這個話題，在自習課結束前不僅做完生物作業還預習了星期五的課程內容。</p><p> </p><p>週三，十七點四十五分。</p><p>安灼拉弄好一部分壁畫底色就在地上坐著等顯然不打算出現的格朗泰爾。放學後小百合依約來到亨利四世高中，跟在艾絲梅拉達後頭進來參觀，熱安給她們兩位做了導覽。小百合對公共休息室的評價是，「這很不錯啊。現在轉學還來的及?」</p><p>「妳隨都可以到我們家住，」熱安說，「我們那兒基本就是另一個公共休息室。」</p><p>「要是有網就更好了，」珂賽特嘆息著說，「所有人都在問卷自填項目裡問能不能在這裡加裝無線網絡，我哪裡弄得到網啊?」</p><p>「等等，」艾絲梅拉達說，「隔壁不就是教師辦公室來著?他們總有網不是?」</p><p>「偷網?」愛潘妮說，「倒是可以有。現在我們不缺網了，缺的是程序猿。」</p><p>「我問問飛兒三年級有沒有這樣的人才。」古費拉克說，「安琪，你看起來不太高興。」</p><p>「格朗泰爾失蹤了。」安灼拉揚揚手機，「說好的今天放學來畫壁畫，兩個鐘頭前又說讓我先做一部分，然後就不回覆我了。」</p><p>「怕是喝酒去了。」愛潘妮說，「你們打算怎麼美化這面牆?」</p><p>安灼拉給他們看格朗泰爾畫的草圖。這幾天他們沒在學校碰面，早上格朗泰爾發了張彩鉛圖給他，在佔據整面牆的法國國旗裡，他們將會畫上各種各樣具有象徵意涵的符號(由格朗泰爾親手製作繪圖模型)，然後用適量的彩色噴漆把符號串連到一起。根據格朗泰爾制定的工作進度，他們原本該在今天在牆上畫好國旗。</p><p>「我們幫忙畫，」熱安笑著說，「只是用滾筒給牆壁上色，就是手再殘都不會做錯。」</p><p>「別又給我們說麻煩了之類的話，」古費拉克搖搖手指示意安灼拉閉嘴，又說，「好歹我們都是實踐計劃小組成員來著。」</p><p>安灼拉拎著用來塗紅左邊三分之一牆壁的油漆滾筒，坐在地上，其他人打開白色和藍色油漆桶，拿起乾淨的滾筒和刷子分成兩組把油漆糊上牆，明明讀的是另一所學校的小百合興致勃勃加入戰場，熱安打開公共休息室的燈，走過來，對安灼拉笑著低聲說，「安琪，也許是我瞎想，我只是想跟你說，如果你需要跟人談，隨時可以找我。」</p><p>「謝謝。」安灼拉不禁微笑，「你也是。如果你需要，隨時可以找我說話。」</p><p>星期天之後熱安一直有些鬱悶。他瞧瞧扔開油漆刷撲向剛進屋的公白飛的古費拉克，給安灼拉點了下頭。</p><p> </p><p>週四，十二點十二分。</p><p>夏洛特從背後撲他的當兒，安灼拉還在給母親發消息保證這個星期天要去瞧她。她是個很棒的母親，除了那個使她日漸狂躁的臆想症。他父親放棄她後安灼拉對自己發誓會陪在母親身邊，這個決定讓他偶爾也會感到筋疲力盡。安灼拉送出消息，母親很快發來一條鏈接讓安灼拉點開好接受樞機主教的淨化祈禱。安灼拉懷疑這些祈禱－如果它們真的有效的話－透過網線和手機屏幕還具有多少效力。</p><p>「安琪，」夏洛特說，「你有沒有看見ins上的照片?都過了四天還有人在討論那場派對。你們幹了全校最酷的大事。」</p><p>「是嗎?」安灼拉笑著說。夏洛特打開ins找到話題標籤，最近更新的推文在十分鐘前，照片裡的公共休息室就像個電子浩室風格的夜店舞池。安灼拉把書包弄到背後，伸手用夏洛特的手機給那張照片點讚。他們在走廊上聊天，下課往餐廳移動的路人回頭瞧他們。一到三年級的姑娘經過走廊，跟她們各自的小團體說小話。夏洛特享受了會那些投在她身上的忌妒目光，又說，「所以，你打算看哪部電影?」</p><p>「妳想看哪部?」安灼拉問道。</p><p>「反正都是剛上映的，我一部都沒看過，選誰都一樣。」</p><p>「乾脆到影院再現選怎麼樣?」</p><p>「成。」夏洛特笑瞇瞇地說，「總算是我們兩個單獨出去了，你可真難約。」</p><p>「是我的錯。」安灼拉微笑，夏洛特搖搖頭，把兩只手纏上安灼拉的腰，他把夏洛特隨時都要掉了的帽子拿下來，摸了把夏洛特光滑的頭髮。格朗泰爾繞過儲物櫃走過來，安灼拉隔著人群認出那件墨綠色的夾克，他想到昨天的事，推推夏洛特準備跟她一起跟上人群離開。</p><p>「嗨。」格朗泰爾瞟了眼還勾著安灼拉手肘的夏洛特，說，「能跟你說幾句?」</p><p>安灼拉站在原地。他不需要為昨天的事生氣到現在，但安灼拉就是很生氣。</p><p>「什麼事?」他問。</p><p>格朗泰爾又瞟了眼夏洛特，安灼拉沒打算動地兒也打定主意不讓夏洛特先走。格朗泰爾扯了下嘴角，說，「昨天本來我要去畫畫的，但是半路出了點岔子，事情還挺麻煩，所以，抱歉。」</p><p>「行。」安灼拉僵硬地說。</p><p>「太糟心了，」夏洛特說，「事情都解決了嗎?」</p><p>「都解決了。」格朗泰爾隨口說完，望著安灼拉，又說，「這事是我不好，作為補償，我想邀你明天到我家玩，就喝啤酒，研究音樂什麼的，我那裡也有幾本不錯的書－」</p><p>「謝謝，」安灼拉說，「但是明天我跟夏洛特約好去看電影了。」</p><p>格朗泰爾雙手握著書包背帶，他試圖隱藏的失望使安灼拉短暫高興了幾秒，跟上來的是他自己莫名其妙更巨大的失望。上次他在格朗泰爾那兒玩得很開心。安灼拉咬住嘴唇，格朗泰爾看著像想再說幾句，夏洛特則說，「沒關係，安琪，我們可以一起去格朗泰爾家。我們可以弄個四人約會，你們覺得怎麼樣?星期天我們在派對上見過你女朋友，她看起來很酷。」</p><p>「夏洛特。」安灼拉說。</p><p>「這樣也行，」格朗泰爾看看他們，微笑著說，「我跟瑪麗說一聲。明天晚上六點見。我得先走了。」</p><p>「妳做什麼呢?」安灼拉問。</p><p>「有什麼關係，」夏洛特笑道，「至少現在我知道你是願意跟我單獨出門的，而且格朗泰爾看起來就是個牛人，你就當帶我這個一年級認識新朋友啊。」</p><p>「我自己也是新來的矬逼，記得嗎?」</p><p>「你一進學校就加入二年級最有名的團體，這可不是矬逼能辦到的。」夏洛特說，「我得走了，明天見。」</p><p>那兩個一年級的姑娘不耐煩地拖走夏洛特。安灼拉轉身，看見土著團的小伙伴集體對他露出同款老父親欣慰表情。</p><p>「安琪不僅有對象，還交上新朋友，」熱安抹了把看不見的熱淚，對朋友們說，「我們不需要擔心安琪是不是自閉兒童了。」</p><p>「現在就剩你們兩位，馬呂斯、翅膀兒，你們要跟上進度哈。」古費拉克也說，「再見，公民們，今天我要跟飛兒一起吃午餐。」</p><p>馬呂斯哭喪著臉說，「安灼拉，哥們，兄弟，你到底是怎麼辦到的?球球支個招。」</p><p>「球球支個招。」若李重複。</p><p>於是安灼拉擺起笑臉回答，「我也不知道我是怎麼辦到的。」</p><p>說起來他還真不知道自己怎麼就跟夏洛特發展到現在的。若李渴望地看著姐妹團的背影，馬呂斯把臉埋在手掌心，弗以伊則木得同理心地笑了。</p><p> </p><p>週五，十八點三十二分。</p><p>安灼拉在約定的公車站牌下接到夏洛特，一起去買壽司，搭公車到格朗泰爾住的地方。瑪麗從超市袋子拿出幾樣材料給大伙兒做熱食，格朗泰爾挑出一張黑膠唱片，瑪麗把盤子放在客廳矮桌，說道，「你覺得拿這麼吵的東西當背景音樂是個好主意?」</p><p>「隨便妳。」格朗泰爾說。安灼拉把啤酒遞給夏洛特，示意她不要說話。格朗泰爾換了張普通光碟，調低音量，幾秒後輕鬆的八零年代英語歌曲就成了他們四人約會的背景音樂。</p><p>不過夏洛特很快就跟瑪麗成了朋友(她跟任何人都能在一分鐘內變成朋友，安灼拉發現)，也很快換了她稱呼格朗泰爾的方式。她嘗了口瑪麗做的無比美味的奶酪三明治，懇求瑪麗交出秘方，話題很快從乳酪的選擇變成最近的選秀節目，接著又變成學校的事。整個屋子都是女孩子說話的聲音，安灼拉希望夏洛特能消停一小會，格朗泰爾喝著啤酒，對偶爾轉頭瞧他的瑪麗露出<strong>我就看看不說話</strong>的眼神。</p><p>「等等，你們年紀是一樣的?」夏洛特問。</p><p>「我們同歲。」瑪麗微笑著說，「不過去年R搞砸了高考。」</p><p>「各位，」安灼拉說，「今天是星期五，關於學校的話題是不是可以停止了?」</p><p>「對不起!」夏洛特摀著嘴，對格朗泰爾說，「R，你考得很糟嗎?」</p><p>「我根本沒去考試。」格朗泰爾用溫和的語氣回答她，接著對瑪麗說，「能不能閉嘴?」</p><p>安灼拉用鞋尖輕輕踢在夏洛特的靴子跟，夏洛特無辜地搖頭。格朗泰爾的語氣使瑪麗的臉色有些難看，他放下空瓶，打開新的五百毫升鋁罐。</p><p>「我覺得你喝得夠多了。」瑪麗說。</p><p>「妳累不累?」格朗泰爾說，「喝兩瓶啤酒屁事不會發生，妳幹嘛不乾脆把我送去他媽的戒酒中心?」</p><p>「我是為了你好。」瑪麗疲倦地說。</p><p>「妳是為了讓妳自己安心好吧，」格朗泰爾喝了口啤酒，說，「要不妳買個嬰兒遠程監控裝在我身上得了。」</p><p>「你知道嗎，」瑪麗說，「操//你。」</p><p>格朗泰爾聽見廚房門給甩上的聲音也不著急，甚至愉快地喝光第二瓶啤酒。夏洛特左顧右盼片刻，起身跟進廚房。</p><p>「剛才謝謝你了。」格朗泰爾說著話，打開第三罐啤酒。</p><p>「對不起。」安灼拉有些內疚，說道，「我該阻止夏洛特的。」</p><p>「跟你沒關係。」格朗泰爾回答，「我也很抱歉讓你看見這些。最近我們就是這樣吵個不停。我以為今天晚上不是這樣的。」</p><p>安灼拉看了眼廚房門，說，「那你以為是怎麼樣的?」</p><p>「就是原本我安排好的那些，」格朗泰爾露出他今天晚上首個真正的微笑，說，</p><p>「我給我們兩個安排好的那些。」</p><p>安灼拉清清發熱的喉嚨，「我們兩個?」</p><p>「就我們兩個。」格朗泰爾說，「走不走?」</p><p>「現在?」</p><p>「等她們出來就沒機會了。」</p><p>安灼拉望著他，反應過來格朗泰爾一如既往壓根兒沒想過安灼拉不會跟著溜出門。</p><p>「走吧。」他說，格朗泰爾賊里賊氣地笑了。</p><p> </p><p>週五，十九點四十四分。</p><p>氣象預報星期五晚間降雨機率為百分之三十，安灼拉跟在格朗泰爾後頭跳下公車，空氣裡有雨水的氣味，他們搭了將近半個鐘頭的車到安灼拉完全沒想過會存在巴黎的地方，沿著人行道走上十來分鐘，直到最後一盞路燈遠的他們必須拿手機和手電筒照亮前面的路。安灼拉打開手機燈，格朗泰爾扭亮隨身手電筒，掏鑰匙打開他面前的舊鐵門。</p><p>「你在做什麼?」安灼拉問。</p><p>「歡迎來到巴黎。」格朗泰爾笑著說。他打開門走進去，從裡頭用手電筒照亮安灼拉，說，「信我就跟我來。」</p><p>安灼拉回頭再看一眼這個他不認識的街區，邁開腳步跟進漆黑的倉庫。格朗泰爾關上鐵門，安灼拉舉著手機往四周隨意轉動，水泥地上堆滿數不清的畫，有廣告看板那麼大的水彩畫也有對折A4紙大小的油畫。牆上全是塗鴨，安灼拉拿手機燈瞄準隨便一個地點，用油畫顏料畫在牆上，花瓣帶著露水的紅玫瑰就在陽光裡綻放。</p><p>「上樓還是往前走?」格朗泰爾問。他說話的時候有回音，手電筒的光意外地把格朗泰爾臉上的線條變的更加柔和。</p><p>安灼拉說，「這是哪裡?」</p><p>「原本是座私人當代美術館的倉庫，後來美術館關門，這裡成了廢墟，我閒逛時找到這個地方，」格朗泰爾說，「上樓還是往前走?」</p><p>半晌，安灼拉決定，「往前走。」</p><p>然後整天被他用來給小伙伴發消息、搜索高深的哲學辭彙、研究公車路線、給夏洛特發消息的手機發出提示音並自動關機了。</p><p>「臥槽，」安灼拉說，「我手機沒電了。」</p><p>「那你得跟緊我。」格朗泰爾微笑著說，「放心，我只在這裡放畫，不會有驚嚇箱的。走吧。」</p><p>安灼拉收起手機，格朗泰爾走過來，把手搭在他的肩膀後邊。安灼拉隔著衣服感覺格朗泰爾的手相當有力氣，倉庫裡有他們說話的回音也有兩雙鞋踩過水泥地面的聲響。</p><p>「你在這裡放你的畫?」安灼拉問道。</p><p>「最早只是放畫，現在我也在這裡的牆上畫東西。」格朗泰爾說，「這裡是我的避難所。我想一個人待著的時候就來這裡。」</p><p>「通常人們不會帶陌生人到避難所參觀。」安灼拉指出。</p><p>「你不是陌生人，」格朗泰爾微笑，「而且你是我第一個帶來的，瑪麗也不知道有這個地方。」</p><p>「是嗎。」安灼拉說。</p><p>「你在笑什麼?」</p><p>「我在笑嗎?」</p><p>格朗泰爾也笑了，「看那邊。小心台階。」</p><p>他把手電筒轉向安灼拉背後，那裡有條通往二樓的狹窄階梯，漫天的星雲被銀色夜光漆撒在塗城深色的牆面。安灼拉跟著格朗泰爾走上二樓，星雲變成四季裡所有的星座，觀星者的身影在半球形天體下的陸地被濃縮到只剩下黑色的輪廓，太陽系的星球在這片牆上的宇宙裡，彷彿隨時就要開始轉動。另一面牆上畫著數十個姿態各異的肖像，安灼拉經過堆在地上的油畫去看肖像，格朗泰爾在這些古希臘大大小小的神祇的背後描繪著細膩輕盈的雲彩。奧林匹亞的神明正對著那些星雲，就像這個世界剛剛誕生，雲端上的神們拾起地上的砂礫當空揮灑，把塵土化作整個銀河。</p><p>「喜歡嗎?」格朗泰爾問道。</p><p>「這太棒了，格朗泰爾。」安灼拉讚嘆，「你是個藝術家，這美極了。」</p><p>「R。」格朗泰爾說。</p><p>安灼拉不怎麼喜歡這個簡稱。他想了想，說，「大寫的R。」</p><p>「也挺好的。」格朗泰爾說完，關上手電筒，讓倉庫二樓陷入完全的黑暗。</p><p>「格朗泰爾?」安灼拉站在原地說，「大寫的R，你在哪裡?」</p><p>「你不會是怕了?」格朗泰爾在他身後說完，打開手電筒，他離安灼拉只有不到一步的距離，安灼拉往旁邊閃躲，格朗泰爾擎著手電筒跟上來，顯然為這個成功的惡作劇感到特別開心，他灰綠色的眼睛亮的幾乎像牆上的夜光漆。</p><p>「我沒覺得怕。」安灼拉笑著說。</p><p>「那就好，」格朗泰爾說完，又把手電筒摁熄滅了。</p><p>「你麻痺，」安灼拉在黑暗裡說，「這不好玩，大寫的R。」</p><p>「冷靜點，阿波羅。」格朗泰爾說。</p><p>安灼拉循著格朗泰爾聲音的方向走了一小步，他打開手電筒，這回格朗泰爾距離他又在一公尺之外了。</p><p>「我在這兒，」他笑著說，用手電筒照亮安灼拉，「好吧，你看起來有點嚇著了。」</p><p>「你還有什麼壁畫想讓我看?」安灼拉笑道。</p><p>格朗泰爾問，「知道距離現在一百八十八年五個月又十九天前巴黎發生過什麼事?」</p><p>安灼拉花了點時間推算日期，然後回答，「六月革//命。」</p><p>「吶，」格朗泰爾說，「共和國萬歲。」</p><p>他用手電筒指向下樓的階梯，奧林帕斯山上駕馬車的泰坦神給下面的壁畫造出道路，安灼拉走下階梯，沿著牆面看見他只在歷史書裡讀過的場面。紅旗、街壘、皇室軍隊的加農砲，爬上街壘頂端用卡賓槍跟鎮壓軍決戰的大學生。持劍的女神行走在巴黎的天空，安灼拉湊過去看壁畫的細節，格朗泰爾則說，「那甚至不是場大的起//義，戰死的只有九十個人，那是我們能夠擁有今天的一部分原因，現在卻很少有人記得那個六月五日。」</p><p>「但是你記得。」安灼拉說。</p><p>「你也記得。」格朗泰爾回答。</p><p>「自由。」安灼拉說，「人們為了愛願意去做最危險甚至最瘋狂的事，為了自由卻願意擁抱死亡。」</p><p>「很高興得知以後我們可以聊的話題又多了一個。」格朗泰爾兜了個圈繞到安灼拉的背後。安灼拉轉過去，手電筒的光照在他們身上，那種奇妙的感覺回到安灼拉的心裡，他不知道接下來將要發生什麼卻又百分之百確定即將發生的是什麼。</p><p>「你怎麼就認為我們會沒有話題可聊?」他笑著反問。</p><p>「誰知道呢。」格朗泰爾輕輕地說。幾秒前斷斷續續的滴答聲變成不間斷的複合音。倉庫外聽起來在下雨。</p><p>安灼拉盯著格朗泰爾介於迷濛與清澈之間的雙眼。他意義不明的笑容裡有種說不清道不明的溫柔，他走過來，安灼拉留在原地；他們在這個避難所，在寂靜的黑暗裡只有夜雨相伴。格朗泰爾走過來，鞋尖抵著鞋尖，面對著面，他們距離很近，呼吸聲被無限放大，安灼拉盯著格朗泰爾使他著迷的的灰綠色眼睛，他們都在微笑，他們之間的距離足夠安灼拉感受到格朗泰爾皮膚上的溫度。</p><p>格朗泰爾歪著腦袋，手電筒的光讓他的眼睫毛在眼瞼下形成幾乎沒有縫隙的陰影，他們呼出來的熱氣吹在彼此的臉頰，安灼拉等待著，等到格朗泰爾靠得更近，近得他們之間只剩下一吋之遙，近的安灼拉可以清楚看見他上揚的唇角旁有條不這麼近根本瞧不見的細小皺紋。</p><p>接著格朗泰爾關掉手電筒。就像這根本不需要感到意外似的。安灼拉嘆了口氣。</p><p>「大寫的R，你在哪裡?」他問。他的眼睛已經適應黑暗卻還尚且不能完全辨明方向。格朗泰爾沒有回答。</p><p>安灼拉即將開口問第二次前，他聽見倉庫的另一道門被拉開，雨聲瞬間填滿這個寂靜的避難所，外頭的路燈照亮了雨水也照亮站在雨中的格朗泰爾。他的墨綠色夾克並不防水，幾秒鐘內雨已把格朗泰爾上半身徹底淋濕。格朗泰爾的神情既像調笑又像他需要來自安灼拉的絕對的保證。</p><p>「就這麼點小雨(a little fall of rain)，你也害怕嗎，」他問，「我的阿波羅?」</p><p>安灼拉看看被路燈照亮的雨，微笑著說，「這種雨根本傷不了我。」</p><p>格朗泰爾在外頭等待他。安灼拉走出倉庫，再邁一步就要走進雨中，也就要走向格朗泰爾。格朗泰爾在等他，而安灼拉舉起雙手，展開手掌，就像那幅畫裡在黑暗的洞穴相遇的怕光的人與怕黑的人。</p><p>安灼拉等到格朗泰爾會意過來他要做的事，也對他展開手掌，才踏出去走進雨中。</p><p>冬季已經來臨，雨水是冰冷的，安灼拉在這樣的夜晚用手碰到火焰，這一秒他終於能對自己承認，他夢想中的這一刻化為現實有很久了。這個意思是，安灼拉期待這一刻很久了。</p><p>格朗泰爾的手掌充滿力量，他們握住彼此的手，手指嵌進指縫；格朗泰爾的眼神太過溫柔，像是他早已準備好接納安灼拉的一切。沒有人用這樣的目光看過安灼拉，不過他承受得住，安灼拉也望著格朗泰爾，當他終於忍不住笑出來，就是安灼拉可以過去吻他的時候了。他閉上眼睛，親吻那張總是微笑的嘴，有時他會從這裡聽見堪稱荒謬的話卻想聽見更多；格朗泰爾捧著他的下巴，另一只手把安灼拉抱的更近，安灼拉放開他的臉頰也擁抱他。夜晚的大雨落在他們身上而他們縱情擁吻。他們差不多高，因此足夠抵著彼此的額頭歇息片刻再繼續還沒有結束的親吻。格朗泰爾的嘴裡有啤酒、香菸還有點果汁糖的氣味，他們之間不再有任何距離。當他把安灼拉淋濕的頭髮往後攏，安灼拉放心地把腦袋擱在格朗泰爾的肩窩，放任自己的手穿過墨綠色的夾克摟住他的腰。格朗泰爾的笑聲很好聽，安灼拉吻他的嘴角而格朗泰爾把安灼拉整個人沒有遺漏地擁入懷抱。</p><p>他在安灼拉的耳畔溫柔地說，「安琪，我期待這個很久了。」</p><p> </p><p>*梗源自大佬第一季的台詞。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 平行宇宙裡的這一刻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BGM也是要有的：<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdSMZTSRQNc">Ludovico Einaudi – Ancora</a></p><p> </p><p>週六，九點十七分。</p><p>安灼拉清醒過來，感覺有人躺在他的身邊。</p><p>格朗泰爾的手臂還擱在他的肋骨下方。昨晚他們回來時公寓沒人，安灼拉面向房間盡頭黃色的窗簾，記起昨天晚上是姐妹團的女士之夜，舞蹈隊有聚會，也許不到午夜不散伙。他翻身，格朗泰爾就在他身邊，昨天晚上他們弄乾頭髮衣服就倒在床上睡著了。</p><p>「早安，」格朗泰爾說，「我的阿波羅。」</p><p>「早安，大寫的R。」安灼拉微笑。</p><p>早晨的陽光穿過黃色窗簾照亮他們，格朗泰爾的手指穿過他鬈曲的金髮，安灼拉吻他。因此他擁有了來自格朗泰爾的第一個早晨的親吻。格朗泰爾在府//摸他的身體，他用那雙藝術家的手感受安灼拉，也許正像米開朗基羅帶著愛意觸摸那尊不朽的美少年雕像。安灼拉睜開眼睛，看見格朗泰爾灰綠色的眸子，這一刻的陽光使他的眼睛比平常要綠上一些。安灼拉用手指刮刮他的眉心，格朗泰爾扳下安灼拉的手，安在他自己的上臂，然後繼續吻他。格朗泰爾的頭髮摸起來像只棕黑色小貓身上亂蓬蓬的短毛。安灼拉很快就多了幾個可以沉迷的項目，包括擼格朗泰爾額頭上那撮最亂的頭髮，觀察他的眼睛顏色在陽光下的變化，聆聽他說話或微笑的聲音，以及吻他。</p><p>「我是你的第一個男朋友嗎?」安灼拉問道。</p><p>格朗泰爾躺在他身邊，聽見這個問題使他露出一抹神秘兮兮又賊里賊氣的笑容，對安灼拉挑挑眉毛。</p><p>幾秒後安灼拉反應過來，笑著說，「好吧，我很榮幸。」</p><p>「那你呢?」格朗泰爾反問，「我是不是你的第一個男朋友?」</p><p>安灼拉微笑，拿指尖從他的眼睫毛末梢輕掃而過。</p><p>「你是各種意義上的第一個。」他回答。格朗泰爾咧著嘴笑開，他笑的時候眼睛閃著光芒。他湊的更近，貼著安灼拉的臉頰吻他。這是個美好的早晨，城市流動的喧囂在窗外喚醒巴黎的市民。涼風吹開窗簾讓更多陽光照亮這個不大不小的舒適空間，這個牆上貼著電影海報，櫥櫃收拾齊整，書桌卻給扔滿課本文具的房間就是此刻的<strong>全世界</strong>。有生以來第一次，安灼拉有了不想起床的正當原因。</p><p>「如果我們在校門口的販賣機錯過了會發生什麼事?」安灼拉說。他們躺在比正常尺吋稍寬的單人床，格朗泰爾攬著他，安灼拉則說，「如果那天我們當中有一人沒有去公共休息室，也許我們永遠都沒有機會相遇。也許我們會在走廊或是中庭擦肩而過，但是誰都沒看見誰，誰都不認識誰。」</p><p>「但是我總會找到你的。」格朗泰爾說。</p><p>安灼拉抬頭瞧他。格朗泰爾笑著說，「我第一次見到你不是在公共休息室。是一個月前的那個星期三，那天我們有小組項目，我遲到了，你在中庭，我的畫板撞到你。本來我想道個歉就溜，然後我看見你蹲在草坪撿你的東西；陽光照在你身上，你的眼睛是藍色的，你很專注，像是你整個人從骨子裡就在發光。你撿完東西就離開了，根本沒發現我。」</p><p>安灼拉伸手穿過他的腰窩，格朗泰爾則說，「那時我就想，我一定要找到你。」</p><p>「那天是我轉學的第一天。」安灼拉說。</p><p>「我欠你一個道歉，那個該死的畫板沒把你怎麼樣吧。」</p><p>「沒有，」安灼拉微笑，「而且，我相信我們得感謝你的畫板。」</p><p>「不，安琪，我們得感謝我們兩個都做了正確的選擇。」</p><p>「怎麼說?」</p><p>「我選擇去販賣機前勾搭你，」格朗泰爾說，「昨天你也選擇跟我走。」</p><p>「是的，」安灼拉闔著眼瞼感受落在那上頭的吻，笑道，「那是我做過最正確的選擇。」</p><p>起先用手肘撐起他自己的格朗泰爾躺在安灼拉胸前，安灼拉感覺像摟了團壁爐裡的火，這個角度夠他一低頭就吻到格朗泰爾的鼻尖。他曲起腿，輕易搆到格朗泰爾的小腿肚。格朗泰爾又說，「每次我做選擇的時候，我就告訴自己這個世界存在許多平行宇宙，其他宇宙裡的R做的選擇都跟我不一樣。所以，在所有的平行宇宙，只有我們做了其它宇宙的我們沒幹的事。」</p><p>「也許其它宇宙裡的我們不叫我們現在的名字，科學研究說過給孩子起不同的名字會對他的性格造成影響，我們的性格又會影響我們做的決定，不是嗎?」安灼拉回想了會他讀過的那篇文章，說，「也許在別的宇宙，我們的名字會叫做伊薩克與埃文，或是羅伯跟桑德爾，甚至可能是亞歷山大和艾菲斯第翁。也許在其它宇宙，我們甚至沒讀同一所學校，也就失去相遇的機會。」</p><p>「所以這個宇宙的我們超他媽的幸運。」格朗泰爾答道，「在所有平行宇宙裡的這一刻，只有我們在星期六早上躺在一起說話。」</p><p>安灼拉沒法更同意這個結論。格朗泰爾的手臂側邊有一枚基督受難像紋身，安灼拉觀賞它的時候，格朗泰爾的手機響了。</p><p>「是瑪麗?」他問。</p><p>「媽的，她就是個控制狂。」格朗泰爾說完，關掉手機扔在床頭，倒回安灼拉懷裡，閉著眼睛說，「你知道嗎，平行宇宙裡有個名字叫艾利奧特的我可以去跟她談。<strong>R本人我</strong>要留在這裡跟你在一塊兒。」</p><p>安灼拉親吻他的頭頂，笑著說，「你知道嗎，平行宇宙裡名字叫伊薩克、羅伯、盧卡還有馬提諾的我，以及<strong>我本人</strong>，都對這個選擇非常高興。」</p><p>「好極了。」格朗泰爾說。</p><p>他翻身躺平。整個晚上他們可能在睡夢中互相推搡，床單棉被全給踹到床尾邊緣，隨時都要掉在地毯；安灼拉覺得有些涼，因此跟著翻身，滾進格朗泰爾的臂彎。他甚至沒想過這樣的事會發生在他身上，安灼拉嗅到格朗泰爾用的古龍水的氣味，他們擁抱時他聽的見格朗泰爾心臟跳動的聲音，格朗泰爾溫柔地吻他，新冒出來的鬍渣摩擦在彼此的皮膚，安灼拉的衣服被往上拉，那雙充滿力量的手碰到他的小腹，格朗泰爾把安灼拉推在床面，由上而下望著他，安灼拉身上在發癢，格朗泰爾輕咬他的嘴唇，兩只手插在他的頭髮裡，安灼拉緊握住他的手腕。</p><p>「大寫的R，」他說，「我還沒準備好。」</p><p>格朗泰爾的眼睛亮晶晶的。他吻在安灼拉的上嘴唇，輕鬆地說，「等你準備好再說。」</p><p>安灼拉必須承認這跟他先前對於這些事的所有猜想完全不同。格朗泰爾撫平安灼拉的衣服，坐起來從棉被裡頭扯出弄皺了的床單往他們身上蓋，然後靠著枕頭趴下。安灼拉枕著格朗泰爾的背，一會兒後格朗泰爾翻身從背後抱住他，聽上去像快睡著了。用這種方式打開星期六未免好的過份，安灼拉愉快地想著，再度閉上眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>週六，十四點二十八分。</p><p>他的枕頭上有張摺起來的活頁紙，床的另一邊已經沒有溫度，安灼拉揉著眼睛爬起來做好，找到他的手機，格朗泰爾在三個鐘頭前發了條消息給他。安灼拉發出回覆答應在學校碰面，接著他想起來，昨天他把夏洛特扔格朗泰爾家了。</p><p>但是昨晚到今天他都很高興。安灼拉攤開給摺出八個格子的活頁紙，格朗泰爾用黑色原子筆在第一格畫了鵰鴞，第二格裡有只鬃毛炸了的小獅子。下半張紙裡這兩只生物裹著棉被，躺在寬敞的床鋪對彼此微笑。安灼拉翻到紙頁背面，格朗泰爾的筆跡寫著，「你睡著的模樣美極了。我希望提托諾斯(Tithonos)[1]能喚醒你，阿波羅不應當做恩迪米翁。」</p><p>安灼拉確信他找到另一個能同格朗泰爾聊天的話題。夏洛特不接他的電話也不回消息，明天他還得去醫院探望母親，安灼拉決定等到星期一再想辦法跟夏洛特談話。他把自己收拾整潔，離開房間，循著其他人說話的聲音找進廚房。</p><p>「早安，小甜菜。早餐沒了，你回去睡吧。」愛潘妮說。艾絲梅拉達和小百合哈哈大笑。</p><p>「午安，安琪，」熱安笑瞇瞇地說，「我們正好在說小百合要住回來的事。」</p><p>「來點煎餅?」愛潘妮說，「R走的時候也帶了一份。糖漿酸奶什麼的在冰箱，你的餅要多少黃油?要加鮮奶油也可以，現點現做，保證不加人工香料。」</p><p>安灼拉這才發現愛潘妮穿著格紋圍裙，手上全是麵粉，流理臺堆滿做煎餅的材料，大鐵盆裡有正在發酵的麵團，運作中的鬆餅機閃著提示燈。</p><p>「你們碰見他了?」安灼拉問。</p><p>「碰見了，他很酷啊。」小百合說。</p><p>「說起來昨晚發生了什麼事?」熱安問道，「我以為你跟夏洛特去R那兒玩了。」</p><p>「有點複雜，」安灼拉回答，「總之，他女朋友讓他不太好受，後來我們出門散步，他喝醉了，我就帶他回來睡一晚。」</p><p>愛潘妮打好雞蛋，往蛋液兌麵粉，聽見這話便皺起眉頭。艾絲梅拉達用湯匙從玻璃罐直接舀醃漬櫻桃吃，安灼拉從咖啡機下拿出他的杯子，艾絲梅拉達則說，「我不知道。反正這話我百分之六十不相信。」</p><p>「我也不知道我們是該為夏洛特生氣還是為你跟R惋惜。」小百合附和。</p><p>「什麼事都沒發生，好嗎。」安灼拉強調。</p><p>「我們也甚麼都沒說，好嗎。」愛潘妮說完，把剛出鍋的煎餅盛盤揣給他，「除了小百合，你們吃飽了通通過來給我打下手。」</p><p>「妳打算做多少餅?」</p><p>「很多。我們要慶祝小百合住進客廳，晚上古費要來蹭地板，」愛潘妮說著話，打了更多雞蛋準備做更多麵團，「星期一實踐小組要開會，我已經吃夠食堂的華夫餅了。」</p><p>安灼拉吃了口還有些燙嘴的煎餅，「古費要來?」</p><p>「說是飛兒明天有個重要的考試，他不能打擾飛兒複習，所以回來住一晚。」熱安說，「對了，古費還說飛兒忙完考試會去找你，是關於幫公共休息室偷網的事。」</p><p> </p><p>週一，十三點四十分。</p><p>三年級能幫他們偷網的人才就是公白飛他自個兒。他不是實踐計劃小組的成員，古費拉克是個太過明顯的座標，珂賽特突然跟公白飛有交集也過於詭異，所以安灼拉成了偷網行動的接頭人員。安灼拉在他的儲物櫃東翻西找想挖出歷史課的附加閱讀講義，一張活頁紙掉出來，安灼拉撿起活頁紙，他沒在學校看見格朗泰爾，也不知道格朗泰爾是什麼時候往他的櫃子塞這張畫的。原子筆漫畫裡的鵰鴞和小獅子把腦袋埋在他們共同拿著的書本裡，他們上邊有排手動大寫加粗的希臘文，安灼拉懷疑格朗泰爾是真的知道這些文字的意思還是只照著模樣抄下來。公白飛揹著書包，抱著板磚似的書走過來，隨口提起讀書會的事，從板磚書下拿出一綑電話線還有一只黑盒子，安灼拉秒速把這些東西藏進書包。</p><p>「考試怎麼樣?」他隨意地問。</p><p>「還行，我想。」公白飛說，「這次考過了下個月就可以開始上高階醫學預修課程。上次讀書會指定的書你讀了沒?」</p><p>「還沒呢，我甚至不知道我都在忙什麼。」安灼拉說。</p><p>「我也是。」公白飛掛著無奈的表情說完，放低聲量又說，「公共休息室靠窗那邊的角落有電話線插座，你們把線插好接上盒子，再想辦法搞到教師辦公室的無線網密碼，盒子後面有按鍵可以輸入，然後公共休息室就有不需要密碼的無線網絡了。」</p><p>「臥槽，」安灼拉沒忍住說道，「你為什麼會知道這些黑科技?」</p><p>「說真的，安琪，」公白飛推了下眼鏡，活像不知道怎麼違反校規的模範兒童，說，「逆境就是學習的動力，我忍受學校給學生的渣網速已經三年了，現在有網為什麼不偷?」</p><p>(古費拉克說的對，外表比公白飛酷的人大概率全是學渣，比他聰明的大概率則是不會享受搞事情的樂趣的書呆子，也就是說，世界上沒有比公白飛更牛逼的學神了。)</p><p>「我們一偷到網立刻告訴你。」安灼拉說。</p><p>「謝謝。」公白飛微笑。</p><p>安灼拉關上儲物櫃，把格朗泰爾的畫夾進實踐計劃小組的討論紀錄本。夏洛特就站在他櫃子門後邊，紅著眼眶怒氣沖沖對安灼拉說，「你把我扔了就跑是什麼意思?走之前給我發消息很難嗎?」</p><p>這下子整條走廊路人的目光都集中到他們這裡了。夏洛特瞪著他，安灼拉說，「我真的很抱歉，我家裡最近事很多，星期五出了點意外－」</p><p>「你能不能至少編個像樣點的藉口?」夏洛特說，「說實話，你根本不在乎我。」</p><p>「夏洛特，」安灼拉說，「我們得找個時間好好談這件事。」</p><p>「談就談，」夏洛特大聲地說，「如果你還在乎我，就在這裡，現在就談。」</p><p>「過幾分鐘就要上課，妳是認真的?」</p><p>「安灼拉，」夏洛特說，「你他媽就是個混蛋。」</p><p>她撿起體育課用的束口袋，推開安灼拉擠過人群之間的縫，回頭給他豎了個中指。所有人都在看她，夏洛特迎著這些目光，在萬眾矚目中昂首闊步走遠。安灼拉感到一股物理意義上的頭疼，某個他不認識的學生經過這兒，拍拍他的書包，說，「我懂你，哥們，在你跟女票還沒完全確認關係前這種事每天都會發生。」</p><p>然而事情根本不是其他人以為的那樣。公白飛看看那個熱心小伙的背影，問道，「有什麼是我能幫忙的?」</p><p>「是我搞砸了。」安灼拉坦承，「我們都得冷靜點再見面。我得把這樁事解決掉。」</p><p>公白飛點點頭，「如果你需要點建議，古費跟我都可以幫你。」</p><p>「不需要。真的。」安灼拉說，「謝謝你，不過我能也必須自己處理好夏洛特的事。」</p><p>「好的。」公白飛溫和地說，「得走了，幫我跟其他人問好。」</p><p> </p><p>週一，十四點三十七分。</p><p>珂賽特的第二波匿名谷歌問卷反響熱烈，在網上無法無天開腦洞的學生在自填項目寫了堆誇張但不無道理的建議。經過統計，如果珂賽特要把公共休息室改造成讓人可以勞逸結合的文化場所，實踐小組將會需要給這塊地弄來沙發、巨型懶骨頭、桌上足球和其他遊戲，以及至少不會掛個帽子就倒的新置物架。</p><p>「小事，」弗以伊說，「置物架由我承包了。」</p><p>「我都忘了你還是個專業木工。」熱安說。</p><p>「你想幫我鋸木頭的話隨時歡迎。」弗以伊回嘴，「昨天我媽才說她想你了。」</p><p>「拜訪你媽媽可以，鋸木頭就省了。」熱安笑瞇瞇地說完，打開裝橙汁的水瓶倒滿所有人的紙杯。愛潘妮親手製作的煎餅杯糕還有她早上榨的果汁把實踐小組申請來開會的自習課變成了公器私用同樂會。</p><p>「消停會，愛情鳥。」珂賽特說，「桌上遊戲倒是簡單，誰家裡有放著沒玩的遊戲套組可以捐出來，沒在看的書也可以拿來這裡當公共讀物。」</p><p>「那麼我們還需要檯燈。」若李說，「每次在這裡看東西我都覺得自己要瞎。」</p><p>「其實若李說的有道理。」米什切塔說完，古費拉克轉頭去瞧他們。</p><p>「這可是我們進高中以來你們兩位第一次意見統一。」他說。</p><p>「或是換個新的燈管，效果是一樣的。」米什切塔又說。</p><p>「桌上足球也可以有，」愛潘妮說，「免得有人說我們歧視不會玩大富翁的人。」</p><p>「這年頭啥都強調政治正確。」古費拉克感嘆，「我負責找遊戲設施，不過我們不能叫快遞到學校，就算找到了也只能我們自己搬。」</p><p>「我負責找二手沙發。」伊爾瑪說。</p><p>安灼拉在非官方會議紀錄簿寫好他們各自負責的工作。珂賽特飛速敲著鍵盤編造討論項目，她把要交回去給實踐課導師的會議單存檔，關上電腦，嚴肅地說，「硬體設施都解決了，壁畫就等R弄好他說的模具，現在，我們要開始偷網。」</p><p>安灼拉拿出公白飛給的工具，找到那個電話線插頭，把電話線接上黑盒子，摸到開關打開，幾秒後黑盒子上表示沒有信號的黃色燈泡開始閃爍。圍在旁邊看的其他人發出向黑科技力量低頭的聲音。</p><p>「我們現在只需要拿到教師辦公室的分享密碼，」安灼拉說，「誰有正當理由可以進辦公室?」</p><p>「我去偷。」珂賽特說，「等一下就可以去，我跟丹東先生說好開完會就把會議紀錄給他。」</p><p>馬呂斯搶在愛潘妮開口前說，「我跟妳去。」</p><p>「你可以更積極點。」愛潘妮說。</p><p>「我幫妳把風。這個我很在行，」馬呂斯紅著臉說，「我是說，畢竟妳得花時間給丹東先生解釋會議內容，要是妳沒機會抄密碼，至少我算是個備用人手。」</p><p>姐妹團木著臉等待馬呂斯說完這些勇氣十足的話，安灼拉瞧瞧他土著團的小伙伴，他們全都寫著同款<strong>你他媽該閉嘴了</strong>這樣的顏文字。並且，安灼拉確信自己的臉上也是這個表情。</p><p>「好哇，」珂賽特說，「就這麼說定了，等一下馬呂斯跟我去偷密碼。」</p><p>「萬一你們沒偷到怎麼辦?先不說密碼，至少要安全撤退才是道理。」熱安擔憂地說。</p><p>「我們輪流組隊。」安灼拉說，「小組作業總得有人拿去辦公室，比如明天我就要交歷史報告給羅伯斯庇爾先生，誰偷到密碼就在群裡說一聲。」</p><p>整個小組的朋友們對安灼拉的提議表示同意且佩服。古費拉克攬著他的肩膀說，「安琪，你為了全校人民的福祉可真是操碎了心，我必須說－<strong>臥槽</strong>。」</p><p>安灼拉嘆了口氣。熱安搖著頭說，「一句話都說不明白，你臥什麼槽呢。」</p><p>「公民們，我知道我們可以叫什麼團體名字了，」古費拉克興奮地當著姐妹團的面說道，「人民，ABC，懂嗎?沒網可用的學生就是受壓迫的人民，我們就是<strong>ABC的朋友們</strong>!」</p><p>「臥槽啊。」</p><p>「說說看你這是諧音還是雙關?」</p><p>「不要笑，」古費拉克說，「雙關語在政治上有時可是很嚴肅的*。我們要造福人民，安琪就是ABC朋友們的領袖。」</p><p>「這話我其實是同意的。」弗以伊率先說道，「安琪來巴黎不到半年就帶我們幹這麼多大事，要說你不是我們的領袖我的良心可就痛了。」</p><p>其他人認同地點頭。安灼拉還是挺窘的，他在南方老家參加過無數個學校社團或公開活動卻長期感覺自己像個局外人，等他被迫來到巴黎，熱安是第一個幫助他的人，他給安灼拉介紹的這些朋友讓他頭一次體會融入一個有愛群體的感覺。安灼拉甚至沒覺得他們真的搞過什麼事，校內派對還有偷網行動事實上都在為他反覆確認這個事實：安灼拉有朋友了。</p><p>「你們至於嗎。」他說。</p><p>「當然至於。」古費拉克說，「以後你可得繼續領導我們搞事情哈。」</p><p>「ABC聽起來也挺不錯，」若李沉思著說，「比<strong>兄弟幫</strong>還是<strong>他們</strong>(Them)什麼的有逼格多了。」</p><p>「是啊，」愛潘妮笑著說，「聽起來就跟<strong>土著團</strong>一樣有逼格。」</p><p> </p><p>週三，十點零三分。</p><p>偷密碼的任務由珂賽特和馬呂斯完美且安全地完成。貼在教室辦公室牆上的無線網絡密碼被馬呂斯拍下來，放學後實踐小組就要進行實測。巴阿雷的新消息蓋住古費拉克正在打字的對話框。安灼拉點開新消息，格朗泰爾第二天沒在學校出現後，安灼拉以不知道藝術科教學樓怎麼走為理由找巴阿雷幫忙問人，巴阿雷在藝術科的朋友則讓他給安灼拉原話轉達，「幾天前R在畫室裡抽風，後來就不怎麼到學校，整個人的畫風跟觀光客似的。」</p><p>安灼拉送出給巴阿雷道謝的話又問他放學後有沒有空擔任測試員。來自他母親的新消息又是幾條賽博淨化鍊接，安灼拉打開消息點讚，這樣他母親就會默認安灼拉的確有上那些網站接受淨化。如果公白飛的黑盒子能成功分享教師辦公室的網，剩下要確認的就是其他人的手機能不能連上信號。巴阿雷回覆後安灼拉把消息轉發到實踐計劃小組群，放下手機繼續做生物課作業。米什切塔把安灼拉負責蒐集的資料全部打印出來，他們畫圖表的時候，她翻開那疊紙找到她要的東西，微笑道，「你找到的比預期的多太多了。」</p><p>「但是它們有沒有用?」</p><p>「很有用。」米什切塔用螢光筆在紙上畫了幾條重點，「非常有用，謝謝你。」</p><p>「這沒什麼。」安灼拉說。他的手機屏幕又亮了，這兩天他沒見到格朗泰爾，倒是互相傳了幾千條消息聊天，最新一條消息寫著，「看門口。」</p><p>距離自習課結束還有五分鐘，安灼拉抬起頭，格朗泰爾就在自習教室敞開的前門，肩膀抵著門框，他戴著連帽衫的帽子，在墨綠色夾克外加了條墨綠色圍巾，把半張臉藏在圍巾裡。格朗泰爾指指走廊，安灼拉想了幾秒，收起他負責完成的生物課作業放進書包。</p><p>「你的表格才填一半呢。」米什切塔說。</p><p>「今天晚上填完立刻發給妳。」安灼拉說，「我得去忙壁畫的事。」</p><p>「行吧，放學見。」米什切塔答道。(早上安灼拉遠遠看見米什切塔一進校門就摘下面紗，那底下藏著尾端繫有金屬髮圈的辮子和亮晶晶的耳環)</p><p>他離開自習教室，拉著格朗泰爾到走廊角落，格朗泰爾拉下圍巾過來吻他，走廊上有別的學生，安灼拉給格朗泰爾嚇了一跳，他看上去特別開心，安灼拉感覺有</p><p>很長時間沒見到格朗泰爾了。</p><p>「你前兩天跑哪裡去了?」他問。</p><p>「我把我們的事告訴瑪麗還有我爸了。」格朗泰爾快樂地說，「現在我們可以在一起啦，安琪，你怎麼了?」</p><p>「他們沒有說什麼?」安灼拉說，「你還有瑪麗－」</p><p>「我們早該分了，現在我跟你在一起。」格朗泰爾說，「你不打算把我們的事也告訴你父母?」</p><p>「就算告訴我爸大概他也不怎麼關心，」安灼拉想到他們最後一次說(對)話(吼)的場面，苦笑著說，「我媽媽最近又瘋瘋癲癲的，我還擔心她聽了我們的事要找你談人生呢。」</p><p>下課鈴響了。格朗泰爾的笑容比剛才淡了許多，「什麼叫瘋瘋癲癲的?」</p><p>「字面意義的瘋，」安灼拉說，「她總是宣稱看的見我們身邊跟著多少天使或幽靈，要不就說些末日審判降臨之類的胡話，星期天我去醫院瞧她的時候她還把礦泉水當成聖水想淋在我頭上。」</p><p>格朗泰爾抿抿嘴唇，垂下眼睛，問道，「你經常去瞧她?」</p><p>「每個星期天。」安灼拉說，「上個星期天還是她比較正常的時候，她瘋起來很難對付。我爸已經放棄她了，但她依然是我母親。所以，你懂。」</p><p>「是啊，」格朗泰爾說，「這種事上很多人照料瘋子到中途就放棄了。」</p><p>「換個話題吧，大寫的R，」安灼拉說。他打開書包拿出格朗泰爾留在他的枕頭和塞進櫃子的漫畫，指著那頭小獅子，說，「我是獅子?為什麼?我在<strong>更多破特</strong>(Pottermore)做的分院測試結果可是獾院。還有，這行希臘文是什麼意思?」</p><p>格朗泰爾微笑著說，「你下一節課快遲到了。」</p><p>「不說是吧，」安灼拉說，「你過來。」</p><p>格朗泰爾沒有過來的意思，他還欠著昨天本來該有的吻。安灼拉靠過去，然而格朗泰爾伸手揉揉他的頭，把安灼拉已經足夠亂的頭髮撥得更亂，倒退著離開，又說，「壁畫的模具快做好了。全部搞定再告訴你。」</p><p>安灼拉看看紙頁上的小獅子，決定過去追問清楚格朗泰爾這麼畫他的原因，他抬起頭卻發現格朗泰爾已經走的連背影都看不見。</p><p> </p><p>週三，十四點四十五分。</p><p>馬呂斯按著黑盒子背後的按鍵輸入整串密碼，等到連接信號的綠燈亮起來，測試網速的人立刻全部打開手機連網。</p><p>「有了。」巴阿雷說，「有網了。滿格，太他媽牛逼了。」</p><p>「我開個油管試試。」古費拉克說，弗以伊打開遊戲。姐妹團則打開不同的購物網站。安灼拉開的是圖書館搜尋頁，他輸入關鍵字的時候熱安宣布，</p><p>「朋友們，我成功從蘋果商店下完整部電影了。」</p><p>「為了測試偷網成沒成功還買了個防曬。」伊爾瑪揚起手機展示她的訂單細節介面。</p><p>「臥槽，」古費拉克充滿愛意地說，「為什麼我的飛兒這麼厲害。」</p><p>「因為他是公白飛。」珂賽特說，「恕我直言，有時我真的感覺公白飛是我們這個計畫最厲害的外掛。」</p><p>「妳是說飛兒是嚮導一樣的存在吧。」</p><p>「論起修辭學誰都別想比的過熱安安。」古費拉克說，「你說出了我一直沒辦法組織成語言的感受。」</p><p>「總而言之，」若李說，「多虧公白飛提供器材也多虧安琪把器材偷渡進來，更多虧馬呂斯偷到密碼，現在公共休息室終於成為真正的休息室了。」</p><p>「幹的漂亮。」其他人附和。</p><p>珂賽特把黑盒子藏在紙類回收箱後面，用黑色色紙蓋住發亮的綠燈，現在公共休息室不缺網，缺的就剩來這裡休息的學生了。真是個喜大普奔的好消息。</p><p> </p><p>週五，十七點三十七分。</p><p>夏洛特依然不接安灼拉的電話也不回消息，星期三之後格朗泰爾除了給安灼拉發來一張他在畫室拍攝的水彩作品也沒有別的動靜，安灼拉甚至沒在學校找到他。熱安走進客廳的同時，安灼拉正在反覆閱讀巴阿雷的消息想弄明白那位藝術科學生說的格朗泰爾抽瘋是怎麼個回事。</p><p>「安琪，就算我們家的姑娘們今天不在，你本人就算穿技術宅格子衫也顏值在線，」熱安說，「這不代表你就可以隨便躺在小百合現在的床上，在我們快要遲到的時候還不去換衣服。弗以伊需要我們，趕緊動起來。」</p><p>「你對弗以伊可真好。」安灼拉在沙發靠枕裡歪著腦袋說。熱安換掉在學校穿了整天的衣服，拿小雛菊頭繩固定麻花辮，跟他穿著的硬核金屬樂隊衛衣配在一塊兒完全沒有違和感。</p><p>「誰讓他是我髮小。」熱安笑著說，「你是不是跟夏洛特發生什麼事了?」</p><p>「算是，」安灼拉沮喪地說，「是我的錯。不過我煩的不是這個。」</p><p>熱安等了一小會，觀察安灼拉的表情，最後他說，「好吧，我去打掃下衛生，如果你沒打算換衣服，等會兒我們就可以走了。」</p><p>「熱安，」安灼拉叫住他。剛轉身的熱安轉了回來，安灼拉爬起來做好，等到熱安在他身邊做下，安灼拉才說，「上次我帶格朗泰爾回來不是因為他喝醉了。」</p><p>「你們－」</p><p>「我們什麼都沒做。」</p><p>「你們背著各自的女票在一起了。」熱安一擊命中靶心，精闢地總結。</p><p>「格朗泰爾告訴我的是他跟瑪麗本來就在分手的邊緣，」安灼拉說，「至於我，我根本沒覺得我跟夏洛特是在一起，感覺更像是因為其他人覺得我們在一起，所以我們才在一起，你能明白我說的?」</p><p>「夏洛特是逼你逼的挺緊，可我看你也沒有拒絕她。」</p><p>「所以情況被我弄的很複雜，星期三我見了格朗泰爾一面，我也不知道我說錯了什麼，他們兩個現在都不跟我聯繫。」</p><p>「先不說夏洛特吧，我知道你一定能好好處理你跟她的關係，」熱安說，「安琪，你喜歡R是因為你喜歡男孩子，還是你只是喜歡R而他碰巧是個男的?」</p><p>安灼拉用兩只手揉眼睛，順著往上也揉揉逐漸發疼的腦袋。</p><p>「問題就在這裡，」他說，「我們在一起的時候，我覺得這些根本不是問題，可是一到學校我就覺得緊張，照道理現在根本沒人在乎別人的取向，我們應該可以像其他人一樣牽手，把對像介紹給朋友，這不該是挺正常的嗎?」</p><p>「聽起來你只是被自己嚇壞了，」熱安微笑著說，「就像你說的，都0202年了，現在根本沒人在乎別人的取向，只不過人們對於彼此還是有太多刻板印象，你也被你自己對自己的刻板印象限制了，這沒什麼，我第一次發現我會喜歡男孩的時候也差點把自己嚇死，你只是需要點時間適應你喜歡上一個男孩的事實而已。」</p><p>「我能繼續問你嗎?」安灼拉等到看見熱安點頭才問，「所以，你是個雙?」</p><p>「我是雙//性//戀，古費也是，不過他彎的成分比較多。飛兒我不清楚，」熱安笑著，用溫柔的語氣說，「不過經過最近這幾波操作，我強烈懷疑飛兒跟你都是<strong>智性//戀</strong>。我已經問過藝術科幫我們做布景的人了，安琪，你的男朋友是個在上大學哲學預修課的藝術家，千萬別耽誤夏洛特也別耽誤你自己，而且我們已經遲到了，請你他媽的去給我換衣服。」</p><p> </p><p>週五，十九點四十九分。</p><p>弗以伊承包了給公共休息室製作新置物架的工作，星期五的晚上，<strong>ABC</strong><strong>的朋友們</strong>到外頭吃晚餐，由弗以伊帶小伙伴們到專業手工帝才會去的器材專賣店挑選適合公共休息室的置物架模組。安灼拉把壁畫的草圖發給他，弗以伊又根據草圖的配色選了花樣類似的牆貼，準備用來貼在置物架上當成新皮。器材行將在星期一放學後把弗以伊挑的東西送到校門外讓他們搬進公共休息室。馬呂斯提早給公共休息室買了幾個軟硬適中的靠枕，安灼拉站在水性油漆的貨架前，拿起尖口瓶裝的綠色油漆閱讀使用注意項目，古費拉克推著購物車過來，拿走安灼拉手上的油漆瓶放進車裡，說，「醒醒，安琪。」</p><p>「我只是在想畫壁畫得用多少油漆。」安灼拉說。</p><p>「每種顏色都先拿一個就是，」古費拉克說，「上次畫國旗用的桶裝漆都還剩著呢。就一面牆，費不了多少油漆。」</p><p>他們把貨架上所有顏色的瓶裝水性油漆各拿一瓶裝進購物車，連同若李拿的兩架護眼檯燈全用弗以伊爸爸的會員優惠結帳，器材行櫃台的晚班小哥叫來同事把這堆東西裝進星期一送貨的拖車時，熱安看著手機說，「臥槽，各位公民，電影院八點半的高清修復《哈利波特與魔法石》有五人套票優惠，是英語原聲播放，來不來?」</p><p>「說起來我還沒看過任何一部哈利波特電影呢，」馬呂斯說，「聽起來很有意思，帶我。」</p><p>「馬呂斯，」安灼拉把手插在外套兜裡，認認真真地問，「連我都看過這個系列的八部電影，你為什麼會完全沒有看過?難道你把你的人生都浪費在看吸血鬼電影了?」</p><p>馬呂斯懵逼幾秒後，熱安對笑得頭快掉了的弗以伊和若李說，「安琪剛才說了本年度最兇殘的笑話。」</p><p>「安琪，我知道你想黑的是誰，」古費拉克語重心長，「但是你這樣的說法基本是在自黑，明白不?什麼叫連你都看過哈利波特?你是哪個村來的?你們村今年才有網嗎?需不需要蹭網?我可以借你不要客氣。」</p><p>這話說的可真是<strong>緊跟時事</strong>，雖然安灼拉精通自黑的幽默也是真的。<strong>ABC的朋友們</strong>從器材行笑到人行道，成功引起幾位路人小哥哥小姐姐的注意，當他的小伙伴得知安灼拉在老家的學校經常選擇讓自己落單，古費拉克一把揪住熱安，把他摁彎腰，險些揉亂熱安精心打理的麻花辮，大聲地說，「讚美熱安安，你在安琪來學校的第一天就撈到了我們最好的兄弟。」</p><p>「根本看不出來你是個會落單的人啊，」若李拍拍安灼拉，又說，「長期處於孤獨對心理發展是不好的，現在你不需要煩惱這個，雖然我們已經是老鐵了我還是要說一句－歡迎!」</p><p>「你們是我遇過最棒的一群人。」安灼拉笑著說，「謝謝你們。」</p><p>「別說這種話，」馬呂斯說，「你是那種做什麼事都讓能人徹底服氣的人。」</p><p>「飛兒也是一個。」古費拉克說。這點上安灼拉無比同意。弗以伊把熱安從古費拉克手裡救下來並對他展開物理混和雙打，距離八點半還有十分鐘左右，他們幾人來到電影院外，在電子看板上找到電影播放信息確認熱安在手機上看見的信息沒錯，八點半還有另一部電影有五人套票優惠，<strong>ABC的朋友們</strong>針對要看哪部電影爭執了起來。安灼拉聽見附近有其他人在說話，他轉頭，看見格朗泰爾和瑪麗在街口的盡頭說話。瑪麗靠在路燈柱子上，燈光照亮了他們，格朗泰爾說著話也沒耽誤親吻她。安灼拉看見格朗泰爾的眼神，上個星期六的早晨，他在他身邊躺著，用同樣的眼神望著安灼拉。上個星期五的深夜，格朗泰爾吻安灼拉，向他索取一切，就像隔天就是世界末日。安灼拉看著街口的盡頭，格朗泰爾給瑪麗整理圍巾的時候發現他了。安灼拉藏在外套口袋的手指開始發冷，他裹在圍巾下的脖子涼颼颼的。他眨眨眼睛，格朗泰爾從他那兒瞥了安灼拉一眼，回頭繼續同瑪麗有說有笑還附帶親親抱抱舉高高。</p><p>「安琪!」古費拉克大喊，「哈利波特還是美隊三?」</p><p>「我得走了。」安灼拉說，「我剛才想到有點事情得處理。」</p><p>「你要是不想看電影可以直接說。我們能理解。」</p><p>「不是這樣，」安灼拉說，「但是我真的得走了。」</p><p>「你怎麼回事?」弗以伊說，「怎麼突然就不高興了?」</p><p>「我很愛你們，」安灼拉懇求，「不過能不能讓我一個人呆一會?」</p><p>他的朋友為這句話陷入沉默。安灼拉在熱安順著他的視線回頭的同時轉身用最快的速度離開，隱約聽見熱安阻止其他人追過來。他轉過街角，直到經過第一個路口才放慢走路的速度。格朗泰爾瞥他的時候就像看見陌生人，就像那天他沒有給安灼拉說有關平行宇宙的事，就像上個星期五晚上他根本沒有帶他去那個倉庫又頂著滂沱大雨熱烈地吻他。</p><p>就像那天他沒有在公共休息室用那對灰綠色的眼睛看見安灼拉，就像他們互不相識。</p><p>安灼拉走了兩公里回家，全身上下都是冷的。合租公寓的門鎖是十年前的舊款式，偶爾鑰匙扭到最底還是打不開，安灼拉握起拳頭捶在油漆斑駁的鐵門，把門揍開的同時也割破了手掌側邊，整條傷口混著油漆碎片冒血；他走進還沒有人回來的公寓，在黑暗裡扯到紙巾擦血，摸黑回到房間關門上鎖，然後靠著床坐在地板。血的氣味沁進安灼拉的鼻腔，幾天前格朗泰爾在他的枕頭上留了張有他們兩個的肖像的畫。陽光曬暖安灼拉的側臉時，格朗泰爾曾經過來吻他的顴骨，沒有人像用格朗泰爾那樣的目光注視過他。</p><p>安灼拉用沒有受傷的左手抹掉眼淚，抱著膝蓋縮到胸口，用額頭抵著膝蓋。他承受不住了，他開始哭。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*72電影古費的台詞</p><p> </p><p>[1]Tithonos, 希臘神話又一個美少年，被黎明女神奧羅拉愛上，女神請求宙斯賜給提托諾斯<strong>不死</strong>的生命卻忘了請求讓他<strong>長生不老</strong>，最後年邁的提托諾斯變成鳴叫的蟋蟀。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 對不起</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>作者已經決定每章都要有BGM: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neuCyEDYeFc">Water under the Bridge</a></p><p> </p><p>週一，九點五十二分。</p><p>置物櫃沒有新的畫，他的手機也沒有任何他想看見的新消息。一到學校安灼拉就提申請好在自習課到圖書館一個人待著。在他搬家過後近三個月，他父親發了條簡短的問候，「最近過得怎麼樣?」</p><p>安灼拉的回覆則是，「很好。」</p><p>他也沒有精神去猜測他父親發這條消息的用意，也許他很快就需要帶安灼拉出席某些需要他們假裝關係良好的大場合，也許他父親只是按照法律規定進行關心他的義務，也可能只是他突然想起來安灼拉還存在著。母親給他發來幾段祈禱文，配圖是張聲稱具有驅魔用途的神聖油畫。安灼拉照慣例問她在醫院碰沒碰過有趣的事，這是他與母親相處時擅長的項目：就當沒事一樣，一切都很好。整個週末安灼拉除了讀書寫作業，都在反覆重讀他跟他母親的聊天歷史。格朗泰爾留在他枕頭上的畫被安灼拉壓在書櫃底層，他想把關於雕鴞與小獅子的問題忘掉卻在昨晚收拾房間時又把畫翻出來坐在床邊看。</p><p>珂賽特經常穿的鞋子出現在安灼拉的櫃子旁邊，她敲門似地輕敲儲櫃門，安灼拉拿好課本，關上置物櫃。珂賽特眨著水汪汪藍瀅瀅的大眼睛，笑起來露出珍珠般潔白的牙齒，上來就給安灼拉來了兩個貼面吻，又說，「安琪，你今天看起來真是帥出天際，剛才看見你的時候我還暈了一下，真的，以前我真是眼瞎，怎麼就沒發現你這麼好看呢。」</p><p>「珂賽特，說實話，」安灼拉說，「我看起來是那種需要被誇到飄了才願意幫忙幹活的人?」</p><p>「我是來請你幫忙幹活沒錯。」恢復正常模樣的珂賽特立刻說道。</p><p>安灼拉忍住說出來可能會傷人的調侃話，嘆了口氣。</p><p>「前頭我們不是決定把公共休息室弄得更舒服嗎，伊爾瑪搜到有人在出售舊沙發，弄了半天原來那個賣沙發的是我大伯父，可是我已經很久很久沒見過他了，」珂賽特說道，安灼拉想到他或許也該提一下星期五ABC給公共休息室採購的改造材料；幾個一年級學生經過走廊盡頭，夏洛特的朋友發現了安灼拉，她們對夏洛特說了幾句，夏洛特越過整條走廊看他一眼，領著她的姐妹團走掉。</p><p>「總之，我們需要兩個男孩子星期三放學來搬沙發，熱安安已經答應了，週末他說你不舒服讓我們今天在問你，剛好其他人都沒空，你能過來幫忙嗎?」</p><p>安灼拉回過神，「妳是說搬沙發嗎?」</p><p>他換手拿課本的同時被珂賽特看見右手包紮過的傷口。珂賽特立即又說，「不過如果你的手不方便就算了，這看起來挺嚴重的。」</p><p>「沒事。星期三下午見。」安灼拉說，「我得先走了。」</p><p>「太謝謝你了。」珂賽特笑著說。</p><p>上課鈴響了，安灼拉給朋友群發消息說他得去校醫辦公室領阿斯匹靈，若李很快地回覆整串關於治療頭疼的科學辦法，第二個看見消息的古費拉克則表示他們已經把這個遲到理由告訴數學教師。安灼拉小跑步到體育館，等在更衣室通往室內場的側門，夏洛特穿著運動服，正在往身上套貼競賽隊伍標籤，安灼拉乘著其他人不注意，把夏洛特拉到飲水機旁的角落。</p><p>「<strong>終於</strong>是吧。」夏洛特譏諷。</p><p>「我發過多少消息給妳，」安灼拉說，「為什麼不回我?」</p><p>夏洛特卻挪開視線，「你說呢?」</p><p>「聽著，夏洛特，我們得談談。」安灼拉盯著她，說道，「不要在學校。放學後我們去別的地方，今天下午妳願意嗎?」</p><p>「你非得這樣不可嗎?」</p><p>「拜託。」安灼拉誠懇地說。</p><p>「今天不行，我們要去索蓮娜家，」夏洛特說，「明天下午。」</p><p>「好的。」安灼拉說。夏洛特望著他，安灼拉拉她到飲水機旁站好就鬆開手，夏洛特望著安灼拉，她看上去既不憤怒也不像對他失望；她有所有的理由對安灼拉生氣，夏洛特的眼神像是她已經預料到他打算告訴她的話會是什麼。</p><p>於是安灼拉說，「夏洛特，對不起。」</p><p>「再不進去我要被扣分了。」夏洛特則說。安灼拉點點頭，後退一步，夏洛特推開室內球場的門，徑直跑進去加入她的隊伍。</p><p> </p><p>週二，十二點四十一分。</p><p>通常安灼拉不會逾期還書，只不過最近各種各樣的糟心事讓他把圖書館第三次寄來的通知給忘個乾淨。早上安灼拉打開郵件，發現他欠的罰款已經累積到二十歐元，所以下課後他帶上書和罰金到圖書館處理好這樁事，前往餐廳的途中又停下來看貼在布告欄的考試日期公告，並因此錯過在餐廳門口跟ABC的小伙伴碰頭的機會。安灼拉逐漸感覺自己不再是個啥都不知道的新生的同時也摸清楚學生餐廳的座位規則，每個小團體都有他們該去的地方，例如足球隊會占據兩張桌子，三年級學霸會坐在距離出口最近的地方好隨時吃完午餐出發去圖書館。ABC的朋友們經常坐在窗戶附近，與姐妹團只有兩張桌子之隔。</p><p>輪到安灼拉取食物的時候，食堂阿姨給他的選擇是土豆泥沙拉和乳酪三明治。他選好喝的卻拿不定主意要繼續重複吃哪種食物。他站在檯子前犯起選擇困難症，眼角餘光瞄見格朗泰爾的墨綠色夾克晃進食堂。他想隨便拿個盤子就跑，但是格朗泰爾不僅插隊擠到安灼拉身邊，還笑嘻嘻地說，「如果是我，我會兩個都要。」</p><p>「你不能每次都擁有兩個。」安灼拉清清喉嚨，用他能做到的最平淡的口吻回答，「很多時候，你得做出選擇。」</p><p>他知道格朗泰爾也知道他說的不是午餐。安灼拉也不想知道格朗泰爾為什麼還能一副沒事人似地過來強行開始對話。打從整個週末到今天他甚至沒給安灼拉任何他想談論<strong>那件事</strong>的信息。星期五的晚上，安灼拉回到房間哭完之後開始窩火，格朗泰爾沒有得到他想要的回應，站在食堂檯子前又說，「你知道以前的羅馬人會用紅色顏料－」</p><p>關於顏料的話題就是他們所有的交集。整樁事就是個他媽的笑話，安灼拉想明白了。把虛構當成現實的是他，把冒險過後一時口不擇言當成真心話的也是他。格朗泰爾把他畫成小獅子也沒有什麼特別的理由。安灼拉拿起乳酪三明治，離開食堂走進餐廳。ABC的朋友們在他們的位置，安灼拉過去時碰上正要離開的弗以伊，他又在跟人講電話，給通話對象氣得話都說不清楚了。安灼拉同他碰拳頭，弗以伊用空著的手往手機比畫，對無辜的手機豎中指。</p><p>「他還好?」安灼拉坐進空位，問道。弗以伊的書包留在凳子。</p><p>「他家裡的破事。」熱安簡短地說，「不要問，光是說出這句我就說得太多了。」</p><p>「各位今天放學有沒有安排?」馬呂斯詢問，「要不要找個地方一起準備哲學期中測驗?」</p><p>古費拉克表示了同意，安灼拉說，「我得跟夏洛特出去談事情。」</p><p>「聽起來不太好，」古費拉克說，「你們是不是快掰了?」</p><p>「誰?」弗以伊端著新的盤子回來加入他們，剛加熱完成的芝士意麵上頭還冒著泡。弗以伊瞪大眼睛追問，「誰跟誰快掰了?安琪?你怎麼可以?!」</p><p>「可他媽閉嘴吧你。」若李斥責。姐妹團隔了兩張桌子聽見他們的發言，也對弗以伊表示了鄙視。熱安在桌子底下用手肘拐了安灼拉一把讓他換個方向看東西，安灼拉轉過頭，看見垂著腦袋的格朗泰爾把整盤沒動過的午餐放進回收台，戴上兜帽，回頭短暫張望片刻便離開餐廳。</p><p>安灼拉還是挺開心跟朋友們在午餐時間扯嘴皮子，他的乳酪三明治已經涼了。<strong>那件事</strong>之後隔了六天他又看見格朗泰爾對他微笑，安灼拉推開午餐托盤，他想出去追上格朗泰爾質問他卻找不到理由這麼做。熱安看著他也不說話，安灼拉讓朋友們分走那片冷了的三明治。他突然想到，說不定熱安是ABC的朋友們中幫所有小伙伴隱藏最多秘密的人。</p><p> </p><p>週二，十八點十八分。</p><p>ABC的小伙伴在群裡祝安灼拉即將進行的嚴肅談話能順利結束。知道實情的熱安在整個下午的高強度練舞任務抽出空檔，單獨發消息鼓勵他。安灼拉重新打開咖啡館的菜單，打算從這裡帶點心回去給合租公寓的室友們(當然了，熱安的點心將會與其他人不同)。夏洛特坐進他對面的座位，點了杯咖啡，對安灼拉說，「嗨。」</p><p>「今天過的怎麼樣?」安灼拉問道，「除了被我破壞的體育課。」</p><p>夏洛特點點頭，露出一種憂傷的微笑。他們經常在學校見面的這兩個月內，夏洛特的標配表情向來是充滿熱忱勁兒的特大號笑容。</p><p>「也就那樣。」她說，「你呢?」</p><p>「還行。」安灼拉說。</p><p>服務員送來夏洛特要的咖啡，她把杯子握在雙手的掌心，垂著眼睛觀察咖啡表面的泡沫。安灼拉還在課堂上就在腦內為這場談話組織語言，實際執行卻比預想的困難；他是第一次碰上這些問題，不過這不代表安灼拉可以把事情搞砸了卻把以前沒有經驗當成藉口。</p><p>「其實我們根本不是真的在一起，不是嗎?」夏洛特抬起眼睛望著他，說，「是因為別人覺得我們適合，所以我們覺得像是在一起。」</p><p>「我真的很抱歉。」安灼拉說，「不論如何，我都不該像前陣子那樣對妳。對不起。」</p><p>「不，安琪，我很抱歉，」夏洛特搖搖頭，「我故意不回你消息，還有在走廊上對你大喊大叫，是因為我想證明一件事，而且已經證明了。其實你並不喜歡我。」</p><p>「不是這樣。」安灼拉說。</p><p>夏洛特卻笑了，「如果你對我是認真的，你早就過來找我了。正常人不都是那樣嗎，我在走廊上那樣對你，如果你真的喜歡我，你應該會立刻追上來的。」</p><p>安灼拉想到的是上個星期三早上還有今天中午的事。格朗泰爾離開他的時候，安灼拉想去追他卻沒有真的這麼做。又或許那是因為安灼拉還在生格朗泰爾的氣，即便他甚至想不出來自己有什麼資格生氣。</p><p>「我利用了妳，」他對夏洛特說，「對於這點，我真的很抱歉。就像妳說的，是因為別人覺得我們在一起，我才覺得應該跟妳在一起。」</p><p>「不過說真的，我也很抱歉，」夏洛特嘆了口氣，「我一直在逼你回應我，主要是因為你真的很酷，我想著如果能跟你在一起，甚至跟你們二年級的一起玩，我就會是整個一年級最酷的人。剛開始的效果的確很不錯，可是一直這樣真的特別累。說起來我也在利用你，對不起，安琪－我還能這樣叫你嗎?」</p><p>這樣的結局還真是他沒有預料到的。經過三個月互相忽冷忽熱、糾纏不清，在不同的場合把對方扔了就跑後，他們終於各自想明白這段奇怪的關係是個拗人設的錯誤方式，而經受這麼多渣操作的夏洛特依然願意當安灼拉的朋友。</p><p>安灼拉聳聳肩膀，微笑著說，「我的朋友都是這麼叫我。」</p><p>這句話使夏洛特的綠眼睛再一次亮了起來。她問，「還是朋友?」</p><p>「原本就是朋友。」安灼拉說，「是我搞砸了，所以，對不起。」</p><p>「可以了，<strong>朋友</strong>，」夏洛特強調，「我們不能像隔壁英國人那樣整天坐在這裡對賠不是。」</p><p>「好吧，朋友，說完這個我們就是真朋友，」安灼拉說，「而且這個事珂賽特希望有人能幫忙宣傳，公共休息室有網了。」</p><p>「臥槽!」夏洛特用只有他們兩個聽得見的聲量低吼，「你們真的太酷了!」</p><p> </p><p>週三，十三點四十七分。</p><p>上個星期五ABC的朋友們買的材料被堆在公共休息室，用幾張最大號落葉收集袋蓋住。放學後弗以伊帶上擔任幫手的馬呂斯到公共休息室製作新置物架，安灼拉還有熱安則跟隨姐妹團來到某間花園用品兼二手家具店，其畫風與那類隨時會有跳樑小丑從碗櫥竄出來嚇人的恐怖電影並無不同。上個世紀九零年代流行過的夜光漆在店門口的玻璃窗寫著店名：<strong>割風先生的園丁店</strong>。</p><p>「這真的是你大伯父的店?」米什切塔皺著眉頭說，「你不覺得你大伯父跟你爸爸的畫風差異太大了?」</p><p>「差的有兩個次元了都。」愛潘妮也說。</p><p>「我跟他在網店私信聊過天，所有的線索都對的上，」珂賽特說，「我爸爸以前也當過園丁，應該沒有錯的。」</p><p>他們在店門口想透過積灰的玻璃窗看見屋裡卻不大有成果，伊爾瑪拂開門口盆栽被風吹到她外套上的蜘蛛網。珂賽特露出鼓起勇氣的神情，伸出手想開門，最後一秒又縮回姐妹團裡。</p><p>「我不行。」她說，「除非我們同時一起進去，這裡頭感覺有鬼。」</p><p>雖然可以理解但是。安灼拉看看姐妹團再看看跟他同樣表情的熱安。他拿出手機打開手電燈，說，「還是我們先走吧。」</p><p>「公共休息室萬歲。」熱安附和。</p><p>愛潘妮走在姊妹團的最前面，所有人都打開手機燈，安灼拉按下門鈴，確認沒有人回應，他推開門，原本該是門把的地方剩下一個對穿的洞。</p><p>「午安?」他大聲地對沒有開燈的園丁店說。</p><p>「有人在嗎?」熱安問道。</p><p>然後伊爾瑪撞上某個東西，跳起來尖叫也就順便引起混亂的集體恐慌，</p><p>「<strong>臥他媽槽!!!!!!</strong>」</p><p>「那他媽是個沒有塗顏色的耶穌!」愛潘妮尖叫著說，「妳他媽連耶穌都不認識嗎!」</p><p>「講道理，沒人看的出來他是耶穌，」米什切塔說，「這就是塊失敗的石膏像。」</p><p>「安琪，」熱安向來平靜可愛的聲音裡出現了真正意義上的畏懼，「那是什麼聲音?」</p><p>那個聲音是從他們背後過來的。照道理接受過許多賽博淨化的安灼拉不需要怕鬼，問題是這個地方看起來就是隨時都要有個什麼頭上長蟾蜍的大惡魔迸出來收割人類靈魂，又或者在他們沒有看見的暗處躲著用手術刀殺人的吃人狂魔；安灼拉用左手拿手機，找到柄曾經是掃帚的木棍子，熱安拿起鐵製澆水壺，他嚇的臉色慘白手卻不帶抖一下。姐妹團跟著就地取材找到防身的工具。那個聲音從地板下邊往上，瞧不出形狀的陰影覆蓋了牆面，自帶光線的龐大生物從地下室冒出頭，安灼拉同熱安交換了個<strong>我們共命運</strong>的剛毅眼神，握緊手上的武器。然後，那個龐大的生物用粗野又親切的聲音對他們吼叫，「歐福拉吉?是小歐福拉吉嗎?」</p><p>「<strong>割風伯伯!!!</strong>」珂賽特哭喊一聲，扔開她握著的小鐵鏟，跑過去擁抱那位白髮蒼蒼的老人。</p><p> </p><p>週三，十四點三十一分。</p><p>珂賽特沒有不小心把身家性命出賣給連續殺人犯，活了十分之七個世紀首次經營網店的割風先生也沒有碰上詐騙行為，為了慶祝這件美事，割風先生用他自己做的杯子沖熱可可給年輕人享用，接著跟珂賽特自拍了張合照。</p><p>然而安灼拉還是沒有忍住他對這個問題的疑惑，「妳真的叫歐福拉吉?」</p><p>「閉嘴，」珂賽特命令，「還活在這個世界上的除了割風伯伯都請叫我珂賽特。」</p><p>「那個時候歐福拉吉只有這麼一丁點大。」割風先生比劃著說，「你們要的沙發在地下室，得靠你們幾位年輕人自己搬，如果要桌上足球台也有。」</p><p>「這麼好的嗎。」愛潘妮說，「請恕我直言，割風先生，可是您長得跟珂賽特的爸爸一點也不像。」</p><p>「馬德蘭跟我是拜把子兄弟，」割風先生說，「說到馬德蘭先生，他這幾年怎麼樣?」</p><p>「非常好，」珂賽特說，「我要跟爸爸說我又見到您了，他會很高興的。」</p><p>「請問您這兒有雛菊盆栽或種子嗎?」熱安充滿希望地問。</p><p>「有種子也有肥料，如果要盆栽需要請你等到春天再來。」割風先生說，「對了，昨天有人來我這裡出售這個玩意兒，說是原價很貴，你們要是喜歡就一併帶走。」</p><p>他取來放在收銀台的虛擬實境遊戲套組，打開紙盒，拿出一副頭盔交給珂賽特。幾個人湊過去看，安灼拉搖搖頭，說，「我不知道這是第幾代。」</p><p>「我也不認得。」熱安說。</p><p>米什切塔把頭盔翻到底部看了看，說，「這是暑假那會出的最新款。我爸給我弟弟買的就是這個。」</p><p>「臥槽。」</p><p>「太羨慕了。」伊爾瑪說。</p><p>「我是沒玩過。」米什切塔平靜地說。</p><p>「送給你們了。」割風先生說。見到她最喜歡的大伯父，淚眼汪汪的珂賽特跑過去，親吻割風先生沾著泥土的兩頰。</p><p>所以公共休息室不僅得到沙發，桌上足球，還得到了最新款虛擬實境遊戲套組，並且一分錢沒花。桌上足球被拆成幾個部件裝進紙箱，熱安與安灼拉搬起沙發，姐妹團抱著紙箱，就這樣在寒風中循著他們過來的道路走回學校。他們一路說說笑笑，談到最近的期中測驗還有各自預期的分數，很快又說回布置公共休息室的話題。愛潘妮問，「我說小甜菜，你跟R什麼時候才要去搞壁畫?」</p><p>安灼拉給那個不能更短的音節戳了一刀，他咬著嘴唇把沙發往上抬，說，「等格朗泰爾想到回我消息再說。」</p><p>「休息會吧。」米什切塔說，「話又說回來，你們最近有沒有若李的消息?」</p><p>安灼拉和熱安了三下，同時放下沙發。抱著紙箱的姑娘們癱坐進去，安灼拉坐在沙發扶手，說，「當然有，為什麼這麼問?」</p><p>「最近我準備報考大學醫學預修課程，」米什切塔說著話，三分認真七分冷漠，拿起串滿足球小人的鐵棍子湊在眼前觀察，「若李已經報考過了，我就想問他請教考試經驗。」</p><p>「妳是想邀他去看電影吧。」</p><p>「我看起來會做這種事?」</p><p>「這很難說，愛潘妮天天說巴阿雷無聊還不是天天跟他啃嘴。」</p><p>「那不一樣。」愛潘妮說。</p><p>安灼拉握緊搬了一路沙發後開始發疼的右手想讓它不那麼疼。他笑著說，「請大家不要互相傷害。我們還有實踐課要合作。」</p><p>「偶爾互相傷害有益於鞏固友誼，」珂賽特甜甜地說，「熱安安跟弗以伊不就是互相傷害的摯友嗎。」</p><p>「那是因為他差不多是我沒有血緣的親兄弟。」熱安說完，離開沙發扶手站起來，又說，「差不多得了，請各位小仙女站起來，距離學校只剩不到五百公尺，休息愈久我們只會愈不想幹活。」</p><p> </p><p>週五，十七點零九分。</p><p>「飛兒媽媽生病，他回家去探望她。」古費拉克坐在沙發，抱著軟呼呼的豆袋靠枕。小百合對於古費拉克不僅佔據她的床還把她的枕頭拿在手上掐的行為並沒有表示受到冒犯。古費拉克則說，「估計整個週末他都得留在家裡，所以我回來啦。」</p><p>「這是要累死潘妮的節奏，」艾絲梅拉達則說，「晚上我們舉辦室友聚會吧。」</p><p>所有人都投了同意票。長期承包煮飯工作的愛潘妮滿面欣慰，端來剛出鍋的法棍夾炒麵給她的前任與現任室友。進入十一月後家裡經常開暖氣，安灼拉吃完點心熱的開始冒汗，他脫掉外套想拿回房間掛好，卻被口袋裡的東西磕著手。他掏掏外套口袋，找到一張格朗泰爾用來給他畫畫的活頁紙。其他人在客廳看電視，為了節目內容笑出鵝叫。</p><p>安灼拉坐在床上，攤開活頁紙，看見那只神情悲傷的雕鴞在左邊的紙頁裡隔著整群非洲大草原的動物回頭去看背向他的小獅子。格朗泰爾在左半邊漫畫下面寫著配字，「<strong>埃文、尼可洛還有艾利奧特錯過了命運。</strong>」</p><p>右邊紙頁的畫裡，眼睛裡有星星的小獅子隔著非洲大草原面向距離他更近，不那麼悲傷的雕鴞。給這幅圖畫的配字則是，「<strong>大寫的R衝向了命運</strong>。」</p><p>安灼拉摸著紙張，感受原子筆滑過紙面留下的痕跡。也許格朗泰爾是在安灼拉為了上科學課把外套掛在置物櫃門的時候塞的畫。他們的消息紀錄停留在上個星期，那天他們在食堂短暫的交談後也沒有再碰見對方。安灼拉盯著右邊漫畫的配字回想星期三的中午。格朗泰爾把整盤沒動過的午餐放進回收檯，他離開餐廳前曾經想找到安灼拉，他沒有看見他，但是安灼拉看見格朗泰爾了，隔著整個餐廳的距離。格朗泰爾看起來很傷心。</p><p>只不過先出手傷人的是格朗泰爾他自個兒。他知道安灼拉看見他做了什麼卻沒有追過來解釋一切。安灼拉折起活頁紙，這個時候他才發現乾淨的紙頁背面有一行字。</p><p>「<strong>對不起</strong>。」格朗泰爾這樣寫。</p><p>然而按照當前的情況，這句話有很多種解釋。也許格朗泰爾是在為星期五的事情道歉，但是他過了這麼多天都沒有來找安灼拉當面把話說開。也許他說的是他們本來就沒可能在一起。</p><p>是時候從幻想裡清醒了。安灼拉喜歡他喜歡格朗泰爾的感覺，只是所有的事情都只是碰巧被幻想與冒險沖昏頭的虛擬實境罷了。他抹掉即將滾落的眼淚，把活頁紙揉成一團，掛好外套離開房間，把格朗泰爾給他的畫放進回收筒，回到客廳加入他的朋友。他不在的時候，他們已經決定讓古費拉克睡安灼拉的房間，理由是他搬去跟公白飛同居前就是住那間。</p><p>「好吧。」安灼拉說。</p><p>「這會很好玩的。」古費拉克說完，衝上前把安灼拉摁在手掌心當成小貓擼。關於室友聚會該吃土..爾//其烤肉還是日料還是牛排的問題引發了爭論，所有人都同意吃麥當勞是最好的選擇卻沒有人想吃麥當勞。在生魚片與烤肉進行拉鋸戰的當兒，有人來按他們的門鈴，安灼拉過去開門，看見穿著他在學校穿了一整天的衣服的弗以伊。</p><p>「求收留。」弗以伊說。</p><p> </p><p>週六，零點二十四分。</p><p>愛潘妮把滿桌子啤酒瓶蓋掃進垃圾桶，合租公寓收留古費拉克和弗以伊，他們這整群人出門吃過烤肉，回家的路上由愛潘妮買酒，然後回來繼續開過夜派對。古費拉克中途接了兩通公白飛的電話，弗以伊給他的養父母發消息說週末住朋友家，拒絕接聽他生母以及女朋友的電話。熱安一直不肯說明白的秘密被弗以伊自己解開了，十七年前他現在的爸爸媽媽從醫院領養出生兩天就變成棄嬰的弗以伊，他們過著普通家庭的快樂生活，而他的生母(比弗以伊年長十四歲)在兩年前用沒人知道的方法找到他們，接著就像伏地魔獵殺波特一家那樣對弗以伊一家進行長期騷擾。社會局和警局都介入了，弗以伊一家在社會局官方陪同下同他的生母見過一面，他本人甚至在公眾場合說明過拋棄他的家庭去跟生母住就是個傻逼行為；他的生母到現在都還沒有放棄透過各種管道見到弗以伊。洛兒會攪和在這樁事裡的原因是，她令人迷惑地站在生母那隊，並且愈來愈常勸弗以伊偶爾讓生母瞧瞧他。為此他們也開始吵架，並且在星期五放學後吵出最新的兇殘度。</p><p>「草。」所有的人都說。</p><p>「我不能拖著這些破事回家見我爸媽，」弗以伊喝著啤酒猛男落淚，又說，「他們是最無辜的，我就想好好過日子，這很難嗎?很難嗎?為什麼所有人都要逼我?」</p><p>熱安坐在地上，拿手輕輕拍著弗以伊的背。古費拉克為這齣不知道什麼時候才能到頭的家庭倫理劇搖頭嘆息。安灼拉則問，「你父母希望你去見<strong>她</strong>嗎?」</p><p>「他們讓我自己決定，我知道我媽媽不希望我跟<strong>她</strong>見面。我他媽根本不想去見那個女人，」弗以伊說，「可是洛兒，你們知道她都跟我說了些什麼?啊!我快煩死了!為什麼她就是不能聽我說話!」</p><p>「她有時候就是這樣，不是嗎，」熱安溫和地說，「至少你現在可以把你想說的全部說出來了。想說多少就說多少。我們都在這裡呢。」</p><p>「今天絕對是我們人員最齊的一晚。」愛潘妮說。艾絲梅拉達還有小百合節奏同步點頭同意。</p><p>「整整兩年!」弗以伊大聲地說，「我們在一起整整兩年，我就整不明白洛兒為什麼要在這件事上跟我作對!再這樣下去我們只能掰了!」</p><p>「我有句難聽的話，你聽了別打我，」古費拉克說，「這樁事基本就是你的存在危機，你不想跟生你的那個媽媽有任何聯繫，可是洛兒冒犯了這個原則，如果字這個原則問題上你們沒辦法談得攏，那我勸你們早點分，誰都別累著誰。」</p><p>弗伊伊悶掉瓶底的酒，像是突然酒醒了，他吸吸鼻子，說，「這話不難聽啊。」</p><p>「這跟三觀還真沒有多大關係，」艾絲梅拉達說道，「遇到選擇困難的時候，我認為堅持我們的原則才是正確的。小天使你說是不是。」</p><p>安灼拉覺得古費拉克和艾絲梅拉達說的有道理。艾絲梅拉達的話語使小百合陷入沉思，愛潘妮打開新的酒瓶分給大伙兒，熱安把手臂搭在弗以伊的背上，安灼拉則說，「為了你的原則放棄一些事，有時候這會很不好受，但是過了就好了，總比屈服過後對你自己的選擇後悔好。」</p><p>當然這不表示同時被男朋友(算是嗎?)拋棄又跟假女友分手的安灼拉希望弗以伊也變成單身狗。弗以伊抹了把眼淚，熱安則說，「你得好好休息，睡我房間吧，我跟安琪他們擠一晚就成。」</p><p>愛潘妮迅速瞪他一眼。弗以伊藉著酒膽，一把摟住熱安的脖子對他大叫，「你他媽是世界上最好的朋友!」</p><p>「放開我，」熱安笑瞇瞇回答，「要不就我睡床你睡地板。」</p><p>然而安灼拉只想一個人靜靜。幾秒後，他在原則與需求之間選了原則，出借地板給他的朋友，然後為自己嘆了口氣。</p><p> </p><p>週六，一點零九分。</p><p>古費拉克用多的床單和安灼拉借他的毛毯在地板上給他自己弄出貓窩貓進去，安灼拉坐在床上回完母親的消息再回覆公白飛的消息，讀書會開出最新一期的書單，公白飛迅速把這些書分出他們可以到圖書館借以及必須自己買的兩大類。格朗泰爾沒有新消息。安灼拉咬咬牙，阻止自己往上翻他們的對話紀錄，關掉手機放在床邊櫃，爬下床跟古費拉克一起坐地板。</p><p>「我覺得熱安安對弗以伊好的有點兒過頭。」古費拉克小聲地說，「就是親兄弟也不會讓人直接睡床。」</p><p>「我不知道你說的是不是這樣，」安灼拉也小聲地說，「不過熱安對弗以伊真的太好了。」</p><p>熱安拖著枕頭棉被推開安灼拉房間的門，開心地對古費拉克說，「安琪住進來把房間弄得比你在的時候還乾淨呢。」</p><p>他把床鋪在古費拉克的貓窩附近，安灼拉從他的家當裡找到多的毯子給他們，把暖氣調整成適宜的溫度；熱安坐在地板上僅剩的空地，抱著膝蓋，突然就不說話了。</p><p>「你怎麼啦?」古費拉克問。</p><p>「連我都能明白的事，為什麼洛兒就是不能明白呢?」熱安輕聲細語說著，往房間門看過去，「弗以伊只是需要有人支持他，洛兒幹嘛非得讓所有人都選邊站?」</p><p>「你就沒讓他選邊站。」</p><p>「我是智熄了才讓他選邊站。」</p><p>「行了，所羅門*，」古費拉克說，「弗以伊小寶寶已經在兩個媽媽之間做出選擇，不需要你當他第三個媽媽了。」</p><p>這話不出意外地引來熱安的暴打，安灼拉笑著分開他們，熱安笑得像朵小雛菊那樣可愛，越過安灼拉揍了古費拉克最後一下。</p><p>「熱安，」安灼拉說，「你很喜歡他，不是嗎?」</p><p>熱安眨眨眼睛，他還笑著，那對漂亮的藍眼睛卻流下眼淚。</p><p>「從我們十一歲的時候我就很喜歡他了。」他說。</p><p> </p><p>*此梗為著名的所羅門斷子案。就是兩個媽媽搶孩子，所羅門王下令把孩子劈兩半好讓真正的媽媽得回孩子的故事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <strong>#說起來下章就是油彩之愛了想想就好期待</strong> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <strong>#但是這文似乎怎麼虐都虐不過SKAM原劇(。</strong> </strike>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 我準備好了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>青春校園劇怎麼可以沒有戳的BGM: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nA8Qg8iS5OY&amp;list=RDnA8Qg8iS5OY&amp;start_radio=1">Troye Sivan- YOUTH</a></p><p> </p><p>週日，十一點十四分。</p><p>護士輸入電子門鎖密碼為他開門，安灼拉走進病房，他的母親正在用紙杯給盆栽澆水。醫院的單人病房有個窗，前頭安灼拉來探望她時帶了幾個盆栽讓她在住院治療期間不至於被無聊逼出別的病。</p><p>「早安，媽媽。」安灼拉說。</p><p>「早安，」他母親笑著說，「看起來你將會擁有很好的生活。」</p><p>「妳說什麼呢?」安灼拉問道。他用新的紙杯接水，過去澆濕最後兩個盆栽。</p><p>他母親望著安灼拉，回過神來，說，「對不起，安琪，我把你當成爸爸了。」</p><p>「他來見過你嗎?」</p><p>「沒有，」母親說，「他的守護天使告訴我，你父親很害怕。」</p><p>「我不認為他有什麼好怕的。」安灼拉回答。他收好澆花的紙杯，病房維持著高度整潔，安灼拉打開抽屜檢查醫院給配的藥盒子。照道理護士會每天按時送藥過來，不過幾年前他母親有把治療藥沖進馬桶的紀錄；他們住在南方那幾年安灼拉學會了怎麼盯梢母親配合醫囑吃藥，也學會從她的眼神判別她是把藥吃下去了還是沖下水道了。現在這份工作被醫院護士接手，標示本週日期的格子是空的，安灼拉希望她是真的按時服藥。</p><p>「你猜怎麼著，」母親微笑著說，「他們說如果我按照規矩吃藥到十二月，就可以出院跟你們一起過聖誕節。」</p><p>「所以?」</p><p>「所以，我每天都吃藥。」母親說，「雖然我們都知道這些東西不會治好任何疾病，你知道我沒有生病，我的天賦是上帝給我的禮物。」</p><p>「是的。」安灼拉回答。</p><p>母親軟而冰涼的手拂過他的臉頰。有時安灼拉也感覺她沒有生病，他們說話的時候他母親是理性的，如果排除那些使人一聽就知道她有病的單詞的話。</p><p>「你跟你的天使都很憂傷，」她溫柔地說，「安琪，你怎麼了?」</p><p>「沒什麼，」安灼拉說，「就是跟朋友鬧得有點僵。」</p><p>「但事實比你說的還要嚴重。」母親接口，「是你喜歡的人嗎?」</p><p>安灼拉點點頭。母親把手擱在安灼拉的額頭上，沉默了一小會，然後帶著卡桑德拉式的神情開口，「你可以選擇就此放棄，這會輕鬆得多。你也可以選擇把握你想要的，但這將會使你非常痛苦。不過別怕，親愛的，不論你選擇哪一條路，我都跟你在一起。」</p><p>安灼拉微笑著反問，「又是誰告訴妳這些的?」</p><p>「當然是上帝。」母親回答，「上帝一直在我們身邊，他看見一切，並且把他看見的都告訴我。」</p><p>「媽媽，」安灼拉握住她的手，輕輕地說，「現在我沒跟父親一起住，上帝告訴過妳這件事嗎?」</p><p>母親親吻他的額頭，回答，「也許他說過，只是就這件事，我不願意相信他。」</p><p>「現在我跟幾個朋友一起租房子，」安灼拉告訴她，「他們都是很好的人，妳不需要擔心我。」</p><p>「親愛的，不要恨你爸爸，他很懦弱，」他母親眨著朦朧的眼睛回答，「他並不像你。」</p><p> </p><p>週日，十五點十五分。</p><p>顯然醫院非得等到距離十一月結束只剩下兩天才有時間發通知郵件給安灼拉的父親，他在公車上收到父親轉發的郵件，內容跟母親說的差不多。如果她願意配合治療並且效果良好，她就能在聖誕假期出院，跟家人待到至少過完一月。安灼拉思考著要怎麼告訴父親他違反規則把搬出來住的事告訴母親了，接著他又想到，就算他母親順利出院也不知道可以去哪裡。安灼拉很久沒見到他父親，他們之間唯一的聯繫是每個月由銀行系統自動按時打進他帳戶的房租和生活費。</p><p>(安灼拉甚至不在意錢，巴黎室內有數萬個讓青少年合法掙錢養自己的工作，但是一想到自己老父親得懷抱痛苦為他跟他母親掏銀行卡就使安灼拉感到罪惡的報復式快樂)</p><p>公車站就在公寓樓附近的街角，安灼拉下車時父親打電話給他，他讓通話轉入語音，等到父親第二次打過來才在轉進語音前最後一秒接通。</p><p>「下個星期三我準備去看你母親，」父親說，「你要不要一起來?」</p><p>「下個星期三?」安灼拉冷冷地說，「你在開玩笑嗎?我要上課，放學了還有小組活動，我沒時間。」</p><p>「好吧。」父親回答。他很清楚安灼拉每個星期都去瞧母親，安灼拉沒給他多說話的機會掛斷電話收起手機。寒冷的風鑽過衣服的縫吹在安灼拉的皮膚，他在冷風裡多站了幾分鐘，甩掉這通電話留在腦海裡的餘音，把全副精神挪向沒有感情的法語課教師緊跟在期中測驗後就出給學生的分組書面報告。他還有熱安佔了方便就近討論的便宜，不能更樂意地自願湊成一組。選定主題後他們幾乎每天都在談論書面報告。古費拉克還有弗以伊打算蹭地板到星期一，由於沒有帶寫作業需要的材料，他們只能在旁邊看沒有聲音的電視。</p><p>愛潘妮則依靠勞動躲避學習。安灼拉回到家，熱安把他們的寫作材料堆在客廳，人趴在矮桌上敲鍵盤；艾絲梅拉達躲在雜誌後邊假裝沒有作業要寫，愛潘妮在廚房製作不知名的美味料理，她把炒鍋裡的東西平均倒進七個碗，用保鮮膜蓋住，回頭繼續製作美味料理的不知名美味配菜。</p><p>「你媽媽還好?」熱安關心地詢問。</p><p>「挺好的。」安灼拉說，「這裡的進度怎麼樣?」</p><p>「嘛，剛才我發文件共用鏈接給你了，」熱安搖頭晃腦，模樣活像個寫不出作業乾著急的學渣，又說，「我的部分一個不小心寫太多，你看看哪裡太長的盡管刪掉。」</p><p>安灼拉回房間取電腦，打開熱安的郵件連上文件迅速瀏覽過，說道，「幾個部分放在結論也是可以的。」</p><p>「臥槽，你們真他媽討厭。」愛潘妮在廚房裡大罵。</p><p>安灼拉坐下來，翻開筆記本，他負責完成的部分已經寫好三分之二的初稿，他把寫完的部分放上共用文件給熱安看(並糾正文法)；安灼拉在新的子項目標題下寫出第一段，小百合拿著一張攤開的活頁紙出現在客廳，晃晃那張畫，又說，「小天使，這是什麼東西?這個獅子是你?」</p><p>「臥槽，小百合妳為什麼要翻人家的垃圾?」艾絲梅拉達喊道，「恢復單身不代表妳得變成雞婆大媽好吧。」</p><p>小百合理直氣更直，「我輪到今天整理回收箱怎麼著。」</p><p>「把那個還給我。」安灼拉說。</p><p>「不可以。扔了就是扔了，再拿就是偷竊。」小百合回答。</p><p>「說真的，我們都冷靜點，」安灼拉說著這話卻還是站了起來，「把它扔掉或是還給我。」</p><p>「你炸個什麼毛啊小甜菜。」</p><p>「那是格朗泰爾畫的，我他媽不要了還不行?」安灼拉沒有聲調起伏的語氣成功嚇住跑進客廳插手的愛潘妮。這下子艾絲梅拉達把雜誌放下了。古費拉克關掉電視。</p><p>「各位朋友?」小百合問道。</p><p>「這事我管了。」熱安說完，也站起來，用驚人的力氣把安灼拉拽進沙發還摁著不給掙扎。</p><p>「必須介入，」愛潘妮也說。所以安灼拉就這樣被整大坨小伙伴夾在中間，有七位男女青少年擠在默默承受這一切的沙發裡，沒有搶到座位的就把自己掛在扶手上。</p><p>「說吧，最近你都成假笑專業戶了，」熱安命令，「你跟R到底怎麼回事?」</p><p>「等一下，我們錯過了什麼?」愛潘妮說，「你跟R?首先我記得R有女朋友?另外，原來你是彎的?」</p><p>「臥槽?」弗以伊說，「這就是你跟夏洛特沒成的原因?對不起，安琪，我以為－」</p><p>「為了你自己好，哥們，閉嘴。」熱安說。</p><p>弗以伊閉嘴了。古費拉克伸手環住安灼拉的肩膀，問道，「為什麼不告訴我們呢?先不說別的，關於你自己的事實，你怎麼就覺得不能跟我們談?」</p><p>「我知道我能跟你們談，問題不是這個，」安灼拉的眼眶又開始滾燙，他抹掉眼淚，說，「我甚至不知道我到底是不是同//性//戀，遇見格朗泰爾之前，我沒有喜歡過任何人。」</p><p>「重點不是取向，這種事本來就沒人說得準，不論你是彎的，或是泛//性//戀，或是根本只對R有反應，這些都不重要，」古費拉克總結，「重點是，你們在沒在一起?他知道你喜歡他嗎?」</p><p>「就因為我們在一起過，他才塞這些畫給我。」</p><p>「但是?」小百合用柔美的語氣問。</p><p>這題熱安幫忙回答了。這段時間他像個傻瓜似地糾結這個沒有答案的問題，安灼拉想說話，他想把那個本來他在可以同小伙伴快樂看電影的星期五晚上看見的事告訴他們，開口發出來的聲音卻只剩聽起來傻透了的哽咽，很快就不可收拾地變成真正的哭泣。這太他媽丟臉了。他們只隔著不到十米的距離，格朗泰爾看見他卻回頭去把他宣稱已經分手的瑪麗摟起來親吻。事後他把安灼拉扔著，甚至想用一張塞進外套且用意模糊不清的畫讓安灼拉原諒他。</p><p>他的朋友們聽完熱安的轉述，集體說道，「臥槽。」</p><p>「我甚至不知道我說錯了什麼。」安灼拉說。他的手指都弄濕了，熱安伸手沒搆到面紙盒，艾絲梅拉達拿到面紙盒，抽出整疊紙遞過來，把漂亮的手工紙粘土製盒子擺在疊起來的參考書頂端。</p><p>「就算我真的說錯話傷著他，至少他可以明白告訴我，」安灼拉說，「這不是一般人都會做的嗎?<strong>你們</strong>不都是這麼做的嗎?」</p><p>「嘿，」愛潘妮說，「要不我去找他，讓他過來當面跟你談?」</p><p>「沒什麼好談的。」安灼拉搖搖頭，「如果他是認真想跟我說話就不會只是把畫塞進我的外套。他應該要自己來找我而不是在餐廳突然插隊來跟我說顏料的笑話。」</p><p>「安琪，」熱安用他最輕柔的聲音說，「你在傷心不是因為你害怕自己的取向跟你想的不一樣，而是因為你覺得R他不在乎你。」</p><p>這樣一擊命中靶心的技能可不是所有人都擁有的。安灼拉點點頭，熱安還有古費拉克一左一右抱著他，活像兩只巨型泰迪。明明同樣只活了十幾年，他們表現的卻像已經沒有任何事能嚇到他們。在他這些朋友身邊，安灼拉既不需要隱藏秘密也不需要假裝他能夠維持穩定情緒剛全場。這個想法迸進安灼拉的腦海，他感覺有個把他死死摁著的東西消失了；他開始哭的時候愛潘妮輕輕地嘆息，取來更多面紙糊在安灼拉的臉上。</p><p>弗以伊則說，「不過恕我直言，不在乎就不在乎吧，總比你們在一起兩三年後你突然發現事實上他還跟他女朋友或是任何不是你的人滾床來的好。」</p><p>「是這個道理。」小百合說，「就是有人這麼渣，不論是直的還是彎的。你可千萬別被渣了還那麼卑微去求復合啊。」</p><p>他整屋子的小伙伴又集體同意，「就是。」</p><p>「你得仔細想清楚，要是你想跟R繼續下去，我們就想辦法幫你，」古費拉克揉揉安灼拉的腦袋，說，「如果你決定斷捨離，那就當你看走眼一次。你大約會再傷心個幾天，然後我們就得把你打醒啦，咱們還有作業要寫，還有計畫要搞，還有很多星期五晚上要弄派對呢。」</p><p>這倒是真的。安灼拉笑的時候整屋子人鬆了口氣也跟著笑起來。烤箱倒計時結束的提示音響了，愛潘妮為了自己忘記時間咒罵一聲跑進廚房，幾分鐘後她用大號托盤端來裝在七個碗裡，香噴噴、油光水滑、乳酪表面還冒著泡的美味點心；她用回廚房拿叉子的時間讓滾燙的乳酪皮冷靜下來，把叉子一一懟進七個碗，宣布，「寫什麼作業，吃烙西蘭花飯不香嗎!都給我吃，吃完給我誇!」</p><p>「太香了太香了，」艾絲梅拉達還給朋友們分著碗就答道，「我先誇為敬。」</p><p>「說起來你想沒想過告訴你家裡你可能不完全是直的?」古費拉克拿起叉子，把融化的乳酪高高拉起來捲上叉子尖，問道。</p><p>「他們不會理解的。」安灼拉鬱悶的說。</p><p>「你連試都還沒試過。」</p><p>安灼拉想了會他活了十七年跟父母之間的關係，搖搖頭，挖起混著培根、蘑菇和堅果炒的西蘭花飯，又說了一次，「他們不會理解的。」</p><p>為了讓突然安靜的氣氛重新活絡起來，艾絲梅拉達打開電視切到進行中的舞蹈選秀比賽直播，ABC的小伙伴連同屋裡的姑娘們剜了古費拉克一眼，開始花樣嘲笑參賽者當成絕技炫耀的低齡舞步。他們吃西蘭花飯的同時烤箱裡還在烘烤手桿餅皮的薄披薩，小百合在大白天給所有人做香料紅酒，氣氛怕是比聖誕節當天還有愛。安灼拉吃了口不能更香的西蘭花飯，姑娘們為了各種理由暫時離開客廳，ABC的小伙伴全體坐在小百合的床上繼續吃白食。安灼拉靠著椅背，讓他的朋友包圍他，古費拉克接通視頻電話讓所有人向公白飛打招呼，安灼拉則決定專心吃東西，吃完開始寫作業，寫完了就加入艾絲梅拉達找到模組並喊人去玩的<strong>扭扭樂</strong>(Twister)(熱安第一個加入遊戲，這是作弊，沒有人能在扭扭樂裡贏過肢體柔韌度絕佳的舞蹈隊頭牌)，並停止跟個小心眼的傻逼一樣繼續糾結任何有關格朗泰爾的問題。</p><p> </p><p>週一，十二點十九分。</p><p>基於朋友之間不隱瞞人生大事的道德原則，熱安建議他把這些問題也告訴若李和馬呂斯(說起來成功偷到網後馬呂斯的僚機群已經有段時間沒動靜了)。若李則說，「我還以為是什麼事，人都有看走眼會錯意的時候，清醒過來及時止損就好了。」</p><p>「這麼說來你是會來參加明年的驕傲遊行嗎?」馬呂斯問道。</p><p>「你們都會去參加?」</p><p>「當然會，我們所有人都會去，那很好玩的。」</p><p>「巴黎的驕傲遊行規模很大吧。」安灼拉說。</p><p>「基本就是嘉年華，」古費拉克說，「先不說好不好玩，這可是現代社會所有關注人民的公民都必須參加的活動。」</p><p>ABC的朋友們紛紛表示同意。馬呂斯發表著他的論點，完全沒有發現自己背後有人也沒注意到ABC的朋友們逐漸面露緊張。就連安灼拉親自手動示意他閉嘴也阻止不了馬呂斯說，「這可比公共休息室的布告欄有意思多了。」</p><p>「什麼????」珂賽特拿著公共休息室即將開始營業的手繪廣告，大聲地問。</p><p> </p><p>週二，十六點二十一分。</p><p>不論如何，公共休息室還是順利開始營業了。被塗成國旗的牆至少沒有人有反對意見。新的置物架被貼上漂亮的皮，讓有需要的學生安心的放書包或更重的東西；珂賽特的大伯父提供的沙發和虛擬實境套組成為熱門使用項目，實踐小組臨時做出一份雲表格讓想玩遊戲的人自行上網登記使用時間。休息室原本就自帶的折疊桌椅很快就被需要地方的討論小組佔領，有些不願具名的熱心學生捐出家裡沒在玩的桌上遊戲疊在用就置物架改成的玩具櫃。桌上足球由於不能真的放賭金就沒那麼多人搶著玩。比這些更重要的是，公共休息室有網，網速甚至比科學教室還要好。對於這點，使用過公共休息室的學生在最新一波谷歌問卷上一致表達了好評。</p><p>星期二的整個下午熱安都得在體育館練舞，安灼拉就等他完成練習任務一起回家(是他們這兩位獨生子從前沒有機會體驗的生活項目)。同樣在等公白飛下課的古費拉克還有放學了想盡辦法拖時間不回去面對姥爺邀請去他家的客人的馬呂斯開始玩桌上足球。安灼拉裝在口袋的手機震動幾下，他拿出手機，現在唯一會用短信而不是社交軟件消息聯繫的只剩下他的父母。他打開父親的消息，他父親用謹慎的措辭寫道，「你媽媽知道你搬出去住的事了。對於那天對你說的話，我想對你道歉。」</p><p>安灼拉打好回覆的話又刪除全文，想了點簡短的話打好字，然後刪掉。最後他用一兩個字回答，「算了。」</p><p>他父親沒有繼續發短信回覆。安灼拉觀看過兩輪平局，加入戰場，替換古費拉克來跟馬呂斯比試。就在他們膠著的戰況終於有點眉目的時候，公白飛走進公共休息室找到他們，吻了下古費拉克，然後說，「是這樣，我一直沒有帶安琪本人去參加讀書會這個事，其他人已經對我下最後的警告了，你有沒有空能討論下參加的時間呢?」</p><p>「那我們走吧，趁現在沒人玩虛擬實境，」古費拉克對馬呂斯說，「你不是一直登記到使用時間嗎?」</p><p>「我這兒還沒分出勝負呢。」</p><p>「閉嘴馬呂斯，你不玩我告訴珂賽特了。」</p><p>馬呂斯一個激靈蹦起來，古費拉克逮住他，在幾部之內搶到暫時沒有人玩的虛擬實境套組讓馬呂斯戴上然後指導他使用方法。</p><p>「你們配合的很不錯。」安灼拉微笑。</p><p>被說出真相的公白飛也不尷尬，他放下書包，安灼拉轉動桿子把球踢出球檯，公白飛拿起塑料足球，說，「讀書會的事是真的，不過你知道聚會的時間表，把你可以參加的日期發給我就成，真的來不了也不要緊。」</p><p>「我真的很抱歉。」安灼拉說，「最近我得處理的事太多了。」</p><p>「我只是想說，」公白飛把足球放進球池，握上搖桿，說，「不管事情怎麼樣，我都站在你這邊。」</p><p>「為了什麼?」安灼拉問。他開出第一球，公白飛的隊伍把球踢出禁區。</p><p>「古費把有關你的一些事告訴我了。我大約知道你在經歷什麼，不過放心，你不想說也沒關係。」公白飛說，「以前我哥哥遇過跟你差不多的問題。他很害怕，那個時候我對這方面什麼都不了解，我們的父母既不懂也不願意理解他，所以他自殺了。」</p><p>幾秒後，安灼拉說，「我很遺憾。」</p><p>「有時我看見你，感覺像又看見我哥哥一個人躲在角落，也許我們做為你的朋友能夠百分之百支持你，你的父母卻只需要一句話就足夠讓你想停止活在這個世界，」</p><p>公白飛說著話，視線從桌上足球挪到安灼拉的眼睛，他的眼神非常溫柔，「我想幫忙，安琪，你是個堅強的人，但我不想讓你獨自承受這些。如果你需要，隨時可以來找我。」</p><p>他把即將踢進球門的球讓給安灼拉的隊伍，安灼拉把球踢出他的禁區，他握緊球檯的搖桿，試著深呼吸好阻止那股他費了一番力氣壓下去藏好的感覺淹沒他。</p><p>「你看起來需要一個兄弟的擁抱。」公白飛微笑著說。</p><p>「我沒有別的手足。」安灼拉說。</p><p>公白飛不再說話。他繞過球檯來擁抱安灼拉，被兄弟擁抱的感覺使他卸下防備，公白飛似乎把擁抱他哥哥的份用來一起擁抱安灼拉。他飛快眨眼，瞪著天花板以免眼淚弄濕公白飛的衣服。</p><p>「壁畫的事你打算怎麼做?」公白飛問道。</p><p>「大約就是我一個人畫了。」安灼拉說，「徵集下其他人想看的東西，上網找範本，這樣應該也可以搞定。」</p><p>「我們都可以幫你畫，你們這幾位二年級，還有我，我個人是不知道他們有沒有跟你說過這個。」公白飛抬頭看看塗滿國旗的牆，笑著說，「光是一面什麼都沒有的國旗，這太悶了。」</p><p>安灼拉最多只能每週參加一場在星期四晚間舉行的讀書會聚會，公白飛把這個答覆發給讀書會的主持人；古費拉克忙著讓玩虛擬實境遊戲玩到暈頭轉向回不到現實的馬呂斯恢復鎮靜，安灼拉讓他坐下來閉眼睛。他到外頭走廊找飲水機接水，回休息室的時候看見古費拉克同公白飛說說笑笑，他們凝視對方的眼神有種奇妙而動人的光彩。</p><p>「我把消息群發了，星期五放學我們幫你畫壁畫。」古費拉克說，「你笑什麼?」</p><p>安灼拉把水給馬呂斯，也笑著說，「我看你們這麼開心也幫你們高興啊。」</p><p>「臥槽，你他媽還真是天使心腸。」馬呂斯痛苦地說。公白飛掛著使人如沐春風的笑臉，並沒有阻止古費拉克抬腳踹他。</p><p> </p><p>週三，十一點四十四分。</p><p>少數必須在下午上大學預修課的學霸得在學校待到下午三點。安灼拉轉學的時間錯過報名他想上的法律預修課的死線，因此這個學期的所有星期三下午都被他用來泡圖書館讀他自己想讀的書。搞定公共休息室得回空閒時間的ABC的其他朋友得各自去參加社團，下課後他們在教室門口道別，安灼拉跟著人群走進走廊，路上遇見了夏洛特跟她一年級的朋友，他們針對公共休息室的體驗提出改進建議，安灼拉把他們的建議記下來發給珂賽特，然後同夏洛特碰手互祝好運。學校圖書館沒有安灼拉想要的書，他得到市區圖書館一趟。既然去了市區圖書館乾脆也就把歷史課要的申論作業寫完，安灼拉估摸著他一個人能從市區圖書館搬回多少書，打開置物櫃，被夾在門縫的活頁紙飄出櫃門，安灼拉接住那張紙，假裝那是他自己寫錯了的筆記塞進櫃子頂層；他換好要帶去圖書館的課本文具，他的手指碰到活頁紙背面的感覺還留在指尖。安灼拉跟自己做了好一陣子的鬥爭，事實是不管他看不看那張紙都會後悔，也許不看帶來的後悔會更多。安灼拉是答應過熱安和古費拉克不繼續浪費時間糾結格朗泰爾到底在搞什麼把戲的。</p><p>可是格朗泰爾往他的櫃子放畫了。</p><p>安灼拉拿出被他弄皺的活頁紙，攤開來翻到正面。這回格朗泰爾用彩鉛給他畫的是那個晚上他們在暴雨中親吻彼此的肖像。路燈的光是暗黃色，被雨暈染成如同沿著水珠邊緣流動的水彩顏料，燈光的邊緣出現薄薄的彩虹，大雨淋濕他們，格朗泰爾吻著他，安灼拉展開雙臂擁他入懷。那個晚上安灼拉體驗了一把帶著用不完的精力全心全意活著的感覺。</p><p>「<strong>我很想你</strong>。」格朗泰爾在紙張背面這樣寫。</p><p>安灼拉盯著那行字，等他看夠了，他咬緊牙關，狠下心把這張畫塞進置物櫃最深的角落。為了不讓自己又開始想格朗泰爾不來找他的原因，安灼拉打開他一直裝在手機裡的西班牙語新聞頻道，戴上耳機開始練習聽力。</p><p> </p><p>週五，十八點二十八分。</p><p>公白飛帶來從圖書館借的幾本畢業紀念冊，古費拉克把過去兩年校園裡的學生活動重點照片打印下來，這些圖樣將會是壁畫的一部份，</p><p>弗以伊削開幾個罐裝油漆的瓶口讓他們能輕易取到顏料用刷子刷上牆。</p><p>「我們不需要口罩也不用手套，」他無奈地說，「若李李李李，現在的水性油漆配方都是無毒而且環保的，只要不吃下肚保證不會引發甲醛中毒。」</p><p>「你們不戴我戴了，」若李套著潔白的實驗用手套說道，「我對搞藝術一點概念也沒有，公民們，你們打算怎麼做?」</p><p>「先用鉛筆在牆上描基本輪廓?」馬呂斯建議。他拿起畢業紀念冊，隨便翻了張合照放在牆邊比劃。</p><p>弗以伊開著玩笑說，「你那口子男票就沒跟你說過他都怎麼塗牆的?」</p><p>安灼拉拆開所有包裹塗牆工具的薄膜，「格朗泰爾不是我男朋友。」</p><p>「怎麼回事?」熱安問道，「他跟你聯繫了?」</p><p>「沒有聯繫。」安灼拉鬱悶地把工具發下去，這才告訴他的朋友們，「前天他又往我櫃子塞畫了。」</p><p>「他這人怎麼這樣啊，」古費拉克說，「跟你墨跡又不正面回應你，我看他不是腦子瓦特就是渣男。」</p><p>「也許他也害怕安琪的回應是拒絕他呢。」公白飛對古費拉克說完，轉過來又說，「不過這樣不行，安琪，你得做個了結，別再讓這件事浪費你的精力了。」</p><p>「公白飛說的有道理，」若李這話說的認真又嚴肅，搬出全套基礎心理學講述被逼急了的人會出現的心理波動以及選擇行為，最後若李總結，「你得讓R感受到壓力，讓他知道你不想在他這些迷惑行為上浪費時間，讓他本人親自來跟你面對面說話。」</p><p>「先發個消息給他，」熱安也說，「就說讓他別繼續塞畫給你。」</p><p>安灼拉的確希望格朗泰爾別繼續往他的櫃子或外套塞畫，他摸出手機打好一行字卻猶豫起到底要不要把消息發出去。他當然可以拒絕格朗泰爾，只不過這個選擇將會把他們之間最後一丁點的聯繫徹底斬斷。昨天他把那張彩鉛畫帶回家，對摺起來收在書架內側。</p><p>「然後讓他想清楚再來找我?」他問。</p><p>「不要這麼說。」熱安搖搖頭，「關鍵是你得逼他選擇。就說等他跟他女朋友分乾淨了再來見你。別猶豫了，趕緊發出去，有後續再說。」</p><p>安灼拉按照熱安建議打好字送出消息，然後立馬退出聊天介面。他還沒腦抽到會掛在線上等待新消息甚至秒回對方。</p><p>然後格朗泰爾秒速回覆，「<strong>你在哪裡</strong><strong>?</strong><strong>能不能過去跟你說說話</strong><strong>?</strong>」</p><p>「這不就結了，安琪，打電話給他讓他過來。」</p><p>「能不能別出這種青銅級別的破主意，馬呂斯，」弗以伊斥責，「安琪，聽我的，回覆他說你很忙。什麼都別多說，讓R自己主動再問你一次。」</p><p>「有用嗎?」安灼拉問道。他還沒打開介面，來自格朗泰爾的未讀消息久違地在他的手機裡以加粗字體浮在聊天紀錄的最上排。</p><p>「有用啊，」熱安笑瞇瞇說道，「好歹弗以伊是我們當中交往過最多對象的，經驗的含金量肯定過得去。」</p><p>但是古費拉克走過來，藉著強行戳開格朗泰爾的新消息的機會，湊在安灼拉的耳朵旁邊說，「現在我理解潘妮的心情了，當親爸媽都沒這麼想去按他們的頭。」</p><p>「你們怎麼都不讓安琪說下自己的想法。」公白飛拿著油漆刷，公允地說，「要是你想一刀兩斷，就不要再給他機會。但是說實話，你真的想這麼做?」</p><p>三年級學神公白飛洞悉真理的睿智話語使二年級的ABC的小伙伴們安靜下來。安灼拉把他和格朗泰爾所有的歷史消息全部重新讀過，那裡頭有好幾條信息到現在都還會讓他微笑。公白飛看見安灼拉沒有控制住的笑意，也微笑著說，「如果你想跟他繼續下去，就回覆他你在畫壁畫。用直述句，別提到我們，給他一個中性又模稜兩可的答覆，如果他也是認真想解決你們的問題就會過來的。」</p><p>若李用雅典學院式的崇敬目光盯著公白飛。安灼拉用直述句告訴格朗泰爾他正在公共休息室畫壁畫，古費拉克在他送出消息前奪過安灼拉的手機，刪掉消息最後頭的微笑表情，發送出純文字，這才把手機還給他。</p><p>「我知道你現在很緊張，」他用教育孩子的語氣對安灼拉說，「可是發微笑表情還不如你給他發個會有絲分裂小愛心的紅色大愛心算了。」</p><p>似乎是這樣沒錯。他的朋友為古費拉克過於精準的分析笑出眼淚，安灼拉沒忍住跟著開始笑。古費拉克揉揉安灼拉的腦袋撥亂他的頭髮，接著他還握著的手機抖了一下，在他剛收到的新消息裡，格朗泰爾也使用直述句寫道，「<strong>我在你們教學樓了。馬上到。</strong>」</p><p>公白飛卻沒有為他的分析得到實驗證明發表感想。他把油漆刷扔在鋪有塑料布的地面，拉起古費拉克又拉起離他最近的馬呂斯，對所有人發布指令，「我們走。」</p><p>「讓我們見見人家啊。」若李大聲地說。</p><p>「人家是來找安琪不是找我們。」熱安說完，翻開所有畢業紀念冊丟個滿地，弗以伊把小號油漆刷往顏料罐懟了一下又塞進安灼拉手上；公白飛打開儲藏間門把其他人挨個推進去，幾秒後安灼拉聽見儲藏間面向走廊的另一扇門被打開，幾個人同時跑掉的腳步聲消失在樓梯之下。安灼拉採到一張散落在地的打印照片，便撿起來放在一旁。格朗泰爾在這個時刻推開公共休息室的門，整個場面還真就像安灼拉得靠他自己搞定整面牆了。他握著小號油漆刷站在原地，格朗泰爾依然穿著那件墨綠色的夾克，安灼拉瞟了眼油漆刷才發現那上頭的油漆也是綠色。</p><p>「對不起，」格朗泰爾用安灼拉沒有聽過的語氣輕輕地說，「我來晚了。」</p><p> </p><p>週五，十八點三十二分。</p><p>他假想過的無數個在學校或在街上，或者在任一平行宇宙裡與格朗泰爾重新見面的場景中，唯一缺少的就是現在這個場面。安灼拉發現他的腦海裡有個是他本人卻完全不屬於他的聲音用木槌敲著法官席讓他立刻原諒格朗泰爾並執行所有後續標準流程；安灼拉咬緊嘴唇，把手插進口袋，與格朗泰爾並肩站在空無一物的國旗前面。</p><p>「前面告訴過你的那些圖形模具我都做好了。」格朗泰爾說，「只不過現在我包裡就帶了兩個，原本我做的是二十個。」</p><p>「那怎麼辦?」安灼拉說，「難不成在這裡現畫草圖裡的圖形?」</p><p>他盯了會牆才轉過頭。格朗泰爾在等他。安灼拉很久沒有這麼近看見那對灰綠色的眼睛，格朗泰爾看見安灼拉的時候，這對經常介於迷濛與清澈之間的眼睛被他的笑容點亮了。</p><p>「當然是現畫。」他說，「給我十秒。」</p><p>他打開書包取出整套水彩畫筆，拿起其中一支，把水彩筆泡進油漆桶，跨過地上的紙頁，在牆上畫出一只快樂的漫畫小人。格朗泰爾畫好第一個人物，退到左邊，對安灼拉說，「用那只刷子把油漆甩在這個傢伙身上。」</p><p>「怎麼甩?」安灼拉問。</p><p>「我做給你看。」格朗泰爾說。他拿起綠色油漆罐裡的小號刷子，隨意把水性油漆甩上牆，漫畫小人被顏料甩個滿頭滿臉，看起來竟然更可愛了。格朗泰爾看看畢業紀念冊，照著裡頭的某個學生畫上第二個人物，安灼拉用乾淨刷子沾紅色油漆甩牆，格朗泰爾卻說，「你毀了他。」</p><p>「我沒有。」</p><p>「看看這坨顏料，你把這塊牆毀了。」</p><p>安灼拉忍無可忍地說，「誰他媽會連拿顏料甩牆都搞不定?再畫一個。」</p><p>格朗泰爾抬起眉毛，用畫筆沾亮黃色顏料，在國旗的紅色區塊畫了個安灼拉的漫畫肖像。</p><p>「你甩吧。」他說。</p><p>安灼拉有一萬句臥槽想說卻莫名其妙地笑了。格朗泰爾瞧瞧他，在安灼拉的肖像附近畫上他自己的肖像，然後說，「我很想念你笑的模樣。你笑的時候，我總是很高興。」</p><p>「你跟瑪麗又在一起了，」安灼拉平靜地說，「這很好，你跟她在一塊兒的時候看起來很快樂。」</p><p>「不，安琪。我不是個快樂的人。」格朗泰爾說，「但是遇見你之後，我明白了什麼是真正快樂的感覺。」</p><p>安灼拉望著他。格朗泰爾的目光相當專注，他也望著安灼拉，就像那天晚上他在雨中用閃亮的眼睛看他。安灼拉見過一次那樣溫柔的眼神，格朗泰爾看上去還是有些難受，安灼拉希望他能多笑幾回。他猜想著究竟有沒有人告訴過格朗泰爾他很適合所有有關笑的表情。</p><p>「這樣，我們先畫好至少四十個人物，」格朗泰爾說，「就隨便畫，火柴人也成，畫好了再上色，就是把顏料甩上牆，再弄點噴漆，這樣就差不多了。」</p><p>「聽起來顏色很繽紛。」安灼拉回答。</p><p>「傑克遜‧波洛克風格。」格朗泰爾笑著說，「現代彩繪藝術的自由主義。」</p><p>「我會記得谷歌他。」安灼拉說。格朗泰爾的笑容比一刻鐘前更加明顯，安灼拉反應過來，事實上他沒有任何理由原諒格朗泰爾，因為這兩週來他生氣的原因在安灼拉自己身上。他應該要去找格朗泰爾的。不論是誰先去找誰，他們都必須把話說開，而不是把時間和精神用在反覆糾結同樣的問題或是把畫塞進櫃子。格朗泰爾選出基礎型號的畫筆給安灼拉用。他們在二十分鐘內用各色油漆畫滿整面牆，把專業畫手畫的人像和小學生等級的簡易圖畫混在一塊兒；接著他們用不同大小的刷子把油漆甩上牆，格朗泰爾拆開其他罐裝油漆，漫無章法往牆上掃射，潔淨的法蘭西國旗很快變成一面畫風混亂且色彩繽紛的大型共格國旗標，安灼拉發現有塊地方沒有沾上任何顏料，他甩甩手讓那片牆沾上水滴狀紫色油漆，格朗泰爾則說，「對了，安琪。」</p><p>安灼拉回頭想問他是什麼事，格朗泰爾用肉眼看不見的速度用手上的大號油漆刷往安灼拉的臉上抹了一道，然後發出喪病的的笑聲。</p><p>「你他媽，」安灼拉大喊，「大寫的R，你是認真的?」</p><p>格朗泰爾拿的刷子是紅色的。安灼拉抄起綠色油漆罐往他身上潑，格朗泰爾為了避開這波攻擊差點兒摔倒，他的手正好泡進白色和藍色油漆桶，安灼拉往後退，格朗泰爾舉著滿手油漆逼近，他身上還滴著綠色油漆，安灼拉握著幾只刷子，在格朗泰爾把手上的顏料抹在他身上時反擊，格朗泰爾用拿靛藍色水性油漆撒了安灼拉整身。距離他上次玩這種遊戲得是他讀幼兒園的時候，安灼拉沒有想過的是他會在高中的公共休息室，跟一度有可能擁有彼此的整個青春歲月的人玩這樣的幼稚把戲。他們大笑起來，安灼拉撿到另一罐油漆往格朗泰爾的衣兜裡擠，順手抹掉他沾到的顏色糊在格朗泰爾臉上，格朗泰爾則握住他的手。他們不知道打了多久的油漆戰，現在安灼拉和格朗泰爾從頭到腳全部都是亂糟糟的顏色。格朗泰爾握住安灼拉的手，他的目光熾烈的令人幾乎無法正眼面對，安灼拉想要躲開這樣的目光以免又一次受到傷害，格朗泰爾卻緊追上來吻他。</p><p>而他不願意承認的事實是，安灼拉很樂意用他擁有的一切換到這個他等待太久的親吻。</p><p>「我真的很想你。」格朗泰爾低語。安灼拉用髒汙的手指擦掉他的眼淚。現在他們全身都是油漆，所有的顏色混在一起，有紅的也有綠的也有藍的，無法分開的顏色就像他們自身，安灼拉不生氣了，他想要格朗泰爾擁有持續不斷的快樂，所以他擁抱他。格朗泰爾的手指在他的頭髮裡，他吻安灼拉的眉毛，接著是鼻樑，接著是顴骨，然後回到他的嘴唇。安灼拉回吻的時候，格朗泰爾閉上了眼睛。</p><p>「我真的很想你。」他說。</p><p>安灼拉眨眨潮濕的眼睛，「我也很想你。」</p><p>與此同時，星星上的金子落進格朗泰爾的雙眸。安灼拉握住格朗泰爾額頭上方那叢最亂的頭髮。</p><p>「安琪，」他說，「我親愛的安琪。」</p><p>這就夠了。安灼拉過去吻他，格朗泰爾的心臟隔著幾公分的距離在安灼拉的心臟對面砰砰跳動，十二月已經來臨，天氣很冷，格朗泰爾就是他所有溫暖的來源。安灼拉很想念他，格朗泰爾則在安灼拉失去重心的時候把他推到牆邊。安灼拉透過油漆的氣味嗅到格朗泰爾原本的氣味。那個他人生有過最美好的星期六，他曾經把鼻子埋在格朗泰爾的頸窩享受這個只屬於他的氣息。安灼拉把鼻子埋進格朗泰爾的頸窩，他覺得很熱，格朗泰爾卻往後退開，爾從額角紅到脖子，蔓延到滿是髒污的衣服底下；他推開安灼拉，喘著紊亂的氣說，「安琪，等一等。」</p><p>「大寫的R，」安灼拉捧起他的臉龐，「我準備好了。」</p><p>他準備好了。下一秒安灼拉再度被推到牆上，他需要擁抱完整的格朗泰爾，所以安灼拉掉他的衣服；格朗泰爾的吻就像落在他嘴唇上的佳釀，安灼拉感覺背上猛然一股涼意，他抵著牆，伸出雙手往下尋找，格朗泰爾還在吻他，他們的衣物全落在地上的塑料布。在安灼拉假想過的這個時刻或是任一平行宇宙中的這個時刻都不是現在這副模樣。格朗泰爾找到安灼拉身上最需要他的地方，他把他們的陰莖握在手掌心，溫度過高的熱流竄過安灼拉的每一寸神經，但是他準備好了，格朗泰爾就在他面前，就在他身邊，就在他的心裡。沒有人像格朗泰爾這樣對待過他，安灼拉高興極了，格朗泰爾整個人亮晶晶的，這才是最重要的。格朗泰爾吻他的時候根本收不住他的笑聲。</p><p>「大寫的R，」安灼拉頂著幾乎沖垮他的快樂親吻格朗泰爾身上他能夠碰到的所有的皮膚，說，「我是你的。」</p><p>「安琪。」格朗泰爾說話的時候像是他就要承受不住這個美好的事實，</p><p>「安琪，天使，我是你的。我愛你。」</p><p>那個瞬間安灼拉所有的猜測、痛苦與歡愉都得到釋放。他抓住格朗泰爾，在連續不斷的親吻中回答，「我也是。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 他有病</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BGM似乎有潛台詞: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7jMN2dWtFI">Shayne Ward- Close to Close</a></p><p> </p><p>週六，十一點三十一分。</p><p>他確信自己睡了有十三個鐘頭卻依然無比疲累。昨天發生的事太多了。他們到體育館淋浴間洗掉一部份油漆，熱水沖過他們的皮膚，安灼拉吻他的時候把格朗泰爾沐浴露抹在他們身上。清潔工作不知道怎麼著又變成他們拿泡沫糊在彼此臉上的戰爭，然後格朗泰爾吻他。全身。星期五晚間經過學校的公車只有幾個乘客，安灼拉在浴室摟著格朗泰爾，花了些時間緩過勁，他們換上為了體育課留在學校的備用衣服搭車回家，為了不被打擾而坐進最後排。安灼拉抹掉格朗泰爾脖子上一塊明顯的油漆，格朗泰爾吻他的手心，藉著勢頭又吻回他的嘴唇。他們在公車最後排坐著安靜地擁吻直到聽見到站提示音。安灼拉找到公車卡，拉起格朗泰爾下車，坐他們前面一排的老大爺發現他們的手牽在一塊兒，露出<strong>倆孩子中邪了</strong>這樣的眼神。</p><p>油漆裡的某些成份讓安灼拉身上出現幾塊發癢的紅斑，格朗泰爾把他們的書包扔在安灼拉房間的地上，脫掉他的衣服把安灼拉拽進浴室。第二次清洗算是把他們差不多洗乾淨了，格朗泰爾問都不問就打開安灼拉的衣櫃找衣服，但是速度慢了些，安灼拉鎖上房門，過去把格朗泰爾推離衣櫥按進床鋪。</p><p>對於昨天晚間，安灼拉只記得有許多親吻，還有格朗泰爾重複說著同樣幾句話的聲音，還有他們緊貼著彼此入睡時感受到的溫度。他仔細重新回想這些細節，翻身想擁抱格朗泰爾並喊他起床卻發現格朗泰爾又離開了。</p><p>安灼拉找到手機發消息，格朗泰爾過了五分鐘都沒有回覆。這當然不是說安灼拉沒感到失望或是什麼的，不過這次也許可以換成安灼拉去找他。至少他有個把書包還給格朗泰爾的合法理由。安灼拉打開衣櫃穿上乾淨衣服，他有幾件常穿的衣服不見了，也許是這個星期負責上洗衣店的熱安不小心把安灼拉的衣服放去他自己的洗衣袋。安灼拉到客廳想問問熱安卻發現他的室友都在廚房，飯廳桌上有麵包店的紙袋，格朗泰爾占了愛潘妮平常的位置，正在瓦斯爐前忙活；整個流理臺擺滿食物，安灼拉走進廚房，看見格朗泰爾把手機擱在流理台播放音樂。</p><p>「早安。」巴阿雷捧著麥片碗說。</p><p>格朗泰爾回頭，他穿著那幾件消失了的衣服，頭髮亂的令人無法直視，安灼拉似乎找到格朗泰爾離開房間又不回消息的原因了。他笑了起來，屋裡還沒開上暖氣，整個飯廳熱熱鬧鬧，安灼拉穿著家裡用的薄外套也不怎麼覺得冷。格朗泰爾放下鍋鏟過來當著其他人的面吻他，安灼拉有些尷尬，格朗泰爾看上去很開心，安灼拉則說，「在忙什麼呢?」</p><p>「我是大半輩子沒吃過別人給做的熱早飯了。」愛潘妮感嘆，「R，以後常來玩。」</p><p>「妳不能因為R做飯好吃就這麼說，」熱安笑著說，「巴阿雷還在這兒呢。」</p><p>巴阿雷聳聳肩膀，無視愛潘妮針對他們關係的鄭重澄清繼續吃麥片粥。格朗泰爾把煎蛋捲成盤切成小塊，轉手挖塊黃油放進平底鍋，離開廚房從麵包店的紙袋取出羊角麵包還有新鮮吐司。</p><p>「我不知道你喜歡吃什麼，所以每一樣都準備了點，」他對安灼拉說，「麵包是早上買的，要不要先喝點東西?」</p><p>安灼拉微笑，「原來你會做飯。」</p><p>「我看見的時候也是驚呆了。」愛潘妮說。</p><p>「一早我聽見R開門的聲音還以為是你，」熱安笑道，「原來R是出去大採購。所以你們壁畫搞得怎麼樣?」</p><p>「說起來昨天晚上我們沒有太吵吧?」格朗泰爾問道。他把新鮮吐司放進平底鍋用黃油煎，把乳酪切成小塊扔在土司上頭。安灼拉臉上一陣發燙，他取到杯子面向咖啡機，愛潘妮和巴阿雷看看他們彼此又看看其他人，回答，「我們什麼都沒聽見。」</p><p>「你們什麼都沒聽見是因為你們激烈的程度跟他們差不多。」艾絲梅拉達拖著滿地節日裝飾擠進廚房，推開安灼拉好開櫥櫃拿工具。小百合進來喝咖啡也順手取走一塊羊角麵包。她嚐嚐羊角麵包，從那張絕世美顏露出如花笑靨，再補一刀，「這個很好吃，但是昨天晚上你們四位很吵。熱安安最後受不了了還到客廳跟我們一起看電視。」</p><p>本來安灼拉以為沒有什麼會比用身體當油漆刷畫牆更沒節操的事，他沒想到還真的有，比上面這兩個都更加沒有節操的是，格朗泰爾不僅沒打算挽回顏面還笑得特得意。</p><p>「你要是為這種事道歉，我就再也不跟你當朋友。」熱安用手按著安灼拉的肩膀，鄭重地警告他，又說，「謝謝你做的早飯，R，我得去幫姑娘們佈置，各位，一會兒見。」</p><p>愛潘妮用手肘拐了把巴阿雷，「你差不多吃完也該去練球了。」</p><p>「今天是星期六，誰要練球。」巴阿雷說。</p><p>「你他媽要報名的是省級球隊候補球員，讓你練就去練。」</p><p>愛潘妮說著這話卻猛瞟安灼拉，巴阿雷終於反應過來，吞掉還剩最後一點湯底的麥片粥，拿起掛在飯廳椅背的防風運動夾克又主動拉著愛潘妮離開。他大聲地說，「我練球去了，你們慢慢聊哈。」</p><p>愛潘妮揪著巴阿雷的圍巾把他拖出去。</p><p>「你這些朋友真不錯。」格朗泰爾笑著說。</p><p>「他們很棒。」安灼拉走過去，「我能幫你做什麼?」</p><p>「幫我看著吐司就成。我給你弄點火腿。」格朗泰爾說。他取來小一號的鍋放上爐子，打開冰箱拿火腿。流理臺上擺了鬆餅、酸奶、用白煮肉做的沙拉還有剛才做好了沒人動的煎蛋捲。格朗泰爾把做早飯用過的碗盤往旁邊推，拆開袋子準備切火腿。安灼拉忍不住笑著說，「這裡的東西都夠整個屋的人吃了。」</p><p>「早午餐。」格朗泰爾說，「要不咱們吃火腿炒蛋。」</p><p>「好啊。」</p><p>格朗泰爾吻了下安灼拉的額角。他把火腿切成丁下鍋炒熱，利用這段時間把煎蛋捲弄碎，安灼拉把黃油乳酪吐司裝盤，到水槽洗鍋子，格朗泰爾把蛋還有火腿炒成一鍋，撒胡椒翻炒幾下也裝進最後一個乾淨的盤子。他拿起手機掐掉剛開始播放的音樂，這才說，「臥槽，我沒看見你給我發的消息。」</p><p>安灼拉把洗好的鍋掛上牆，用手撐著流理台邊緣，格朗泰爾換了個播放清單把手機放回原處。安灼拉則說，「我醒來的時候你不在，我以為你又走了。」</p><p>格朗泰爾的雙手穿過安灼拉雙手與身體之間的空隙，安灼拉接受這個擁抱，格朗泰爾抱著他，微笑道，「我不就在這裡嗎?」</p><p>「但是你到底為什麼要那麼做?」安灼拉說。格朗泰爾穿他的衣服不大合身，安灼拉揉揉格朗泰爾的後背，隔著衣物感覺他肩部的骨骼形狀，格朗泰爾像是等這個問題來臨很久，安灼拉問，「是你說的你跟瑪麗已經結束，兩天後你就又回去跟她在一起，那天你也看見我了，不是嗎?」</p><p>「瑪麗和我是徹底結束了，只是有那麼一刻，我感覺我得回去找她。」</p><p>安灼拉望著他。他們開始談論這個問題的時候擁抱就已經結束，安灼拉想碰他，格朗泰爾躲開那只手，垂下眼瞼，坦承，「瑪麗很了解我，也許比我自己都還要了解。那個時候我很害怕，我覺得你看上去還沒有準備好，可是事實是，我才是還沒有準備好的那個。」</p><p>「準備好什麼?」安灼拉問道。</p><p>「<strong>我們</strong>。」格朗泰爾說，「安琪，當時我以為你對我們之間的關係不是認真的。剛才你的朋友告訴我前面那幾天你有多難受，這是我的錯，對不起。」</p><p>「你怎麼就認為我不是認真的?」安灼拉的手碰上格朗泰爾的下頷，用手指摩娑格朗泰爾的臉頰，然後他靠過去抵著格朗泰爾的額頭，說，「對於你，對於<strong>我們</strong>，我一直都是認真的。」</p><p>「那就好。」格朗泰爾輕輕地說，「因為，我也準備好了。」</p><p>格朗泰爾的笑容與其他人具有顯著的差別。他笑的時候安灼拉能從他的眼睛也看見更多沒有表現在他臉上的笑意。安灼拉把格朗泰爾的臉扳起來吻他，新的播放清單全是至少有十年歷史的舊流行歌，新的歌曲開始了，格朗泰爾睜開眼睛，放開安灼拉過去調高播放音量，興奮地說，「仔細聽，這首歌特好聽。」</p><p>他端起火腿炒蛋，舀了一湯匙送到安灼拉嘴邊讓他嚐；所以安灼拉嚐著他吃過最好吃的炒蛋，望著高高興興開始跟唱的格朗泰爾，對他的英語歌單品位表示了質疑，</p><p>「搞什麼，你連杰西‧麥卡尼(Jesse McCartney)都喜歡?」</p><p>「臥槽。一個沒聽過戳希文卻認識早期版本丁日*的人沒資格說我。」</p><p>安灼拉忍無可忍地笑了，「丁日又是誰?」</p><p>「安琪，你的童年都幹什麼去了?」格朗泰爾大笑，「還是你靠的美國大選辯論學英語?」</p><p>「誰他媽會拿大選辯論當聽力材料?」安灼拉吃著炒蛋大聲反駁，格朗泰爾在播放器介面按下單曲循環，放好手機回頭繼續鼓搗剩餘的食材。他木著臉瞧瞧安灼拉，說，「好不容易我找到我的理想型卻發現你基本沒活在這個世紀，這可真是我沒想到的。」</p><p>「再說一次?」</p><p>「什麼再說一次?你就沒活在這個世紀，這不是眾所週知的嗎。」</p><p>「我是你的什麼?」安灼拉追問。格朗泰爾沒理他，把剩下的麵粉兌進混黃油打的蛋液。安灼拉清楚聽見了那個關鍵詞也就不打算讓格朗泰爾繼續假裝淡定，他過去打斷格朗泰爾忙著的活兒，從背後一把攫住他，格朗泰爾給搞得不得不放下才開始攪拌的麵糊，安灼拉把下巴擱在格朗泰爾腦袋旁邊，又問了一次，「我是你的什麼?」</p><p>「前陣子我在試著搞懂加斯帕‧弗雷德里西(Caspar David Friedrich)還有威廉‧透納(J. M. W. Turner)[1]在表現我們作為個體與整個龐大的外部自然世界的聯繫的手法上有什麼不同，」格朗泰爾淡定的回答。</p><p>「然後?」安灼拉說。</p><p>「然後我發現，對於這個宇宙運作的原理我這輩子都別想整明白了，」格朗泰爾把他自己的手疊上安灼拉的手，往後靠向他，這樣就換成格朗泰爾把腦袋擱在安灼拉的肩膀了。格朗泰爾灰綠色的眼睛閃著一種輕盈又柔軟的光澤，微笑著對安灼拉說，「我唯一能清楚的是，我的阿波羅，你是我的夢中情人。」</p><p>某個他忘記名字的研究者在發表過的文章裡說明各類移動型音樂播放器的發明使現代社會人類的日常生活也如同一齣音樂劇，人們總能在手機裡找到能與他正在經歷的事件呼應的音樂[2]。格朗泰爾在安灼拉把臉埋進他的肩窩時轉過來擁抱他，在安灼拉的耳畔哼唱，跟著旋律小幅度移動腳步讓安灼拉在原地輕輕搖擺。</p><p>於是安灼拉發現，那些詩歌韻文裡描寫得都是真的，那些他曾經斷定不會發生在他身上的事發生在他還有格朗泰爾身上了。他攬著格朗泰爾，另一只手捧著他的臉，格朗泰爾吻在安灼拉的上唇，一會兒後安灼拉發現自己靠在冰箱門，手指插在格朗泰爾後腦杓的頭髮裡，他睜開眼睛，讓格朗泰爾稍退幾吋呼吸，然後揪住他的外套領子繼續吻他。</p><p>「再播一次，大寫的R，」歌曲結束的時候安灼拉微笑著說，「這首很不錯。」</p><p>幾秒後同樣的歌曲繼續播放，這一次，安灼拉記起所有歌詞，跟上節拍，也靠在格朗泰爾的耳朵旁邊，用只有他聽的見的聲量哼唱。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">我永遠都不會讓你傷心，</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">試試和我在一起吧，</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">我不要那些千篇一律的美貌，</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">我不想要其他人的擁抱，</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">你是我想追逐的唯一一人，</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">我不想要别人的擁抱，</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">我不要我的愛情付諸流水，</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">我只要你與你美麗的靈魂。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>週一，十點四十二分。</p><p>「看來藝術家都挺瘋狂的。」米什切塔評論。</p><p>「我知道這跟草圖畫的不一樣，」安灼拉盯著滿牆壁如同大型翻車現場的彩色顏料，用他能演出來的最冷靜的口吻說，「因為格朗泰爾來的時候沒有帶模具，我們就就地取材現畫了。」</p><p>「我覺得很好。」珂賽特高興地說，「說實話，我覺得現在這樣比草圖更好。」</p><p>「大約是我見過最有風格的國旗塗鴉。」熱安也說，「R人呢?」</p><p>「在他們教學樓吧，我不知道。」</p><p>「你不知道他在哪裡?」</p><p>「我們又不是連體嬰。」安灼拉聳聳肩膀，「他說他下課就會過來。」</p><p>「不是連體嬰啊。」古費拉克拿著疊好的塑料布，對正在用袋子裝油漆刷的公白飛說。</p><p>「所以你們到底是什麼情況?」若李逼問。</p><p>星期六晚上安灼拉發消息給實踐小組的群週知公共休息室的壁畫搞定了。格朗泰爾在公寓待到星期天的下午才離開，愛潘妮發現格朗泰爾不僅是個好酒友還是個煮飯藝術的道友，找出她記錄嘗試失敗的菜式的小本本讓格朗泰爾幫忙分析問題然後直接開火重做。他們做飯的時候，安灼拉就在廚房看格朗泰爾忙活。看起來不像食譜書擺拍那麼耀眼但十分美味的料理塞滿冰箱，熱安乘周末回家看他父母還拜訪弗以伊的父母，因此帶回大量聖誕節的節日零食，足夠整個公寓的人吃到假期結束。</p><p>實踐小組的成員約定星期一來公共休息室收拾環境好重新營業，珂賽特給壁畫拍照發到網上，現在公共休息室的主頁關注人數大約是全校學生的三分之二。ABC的朋友們想知道安灼拉是怎麼跟格朗泰爾弄出這麼大一面牆的彩繪塗鴉的，姐妹團除了愛潘妮則對安灼拉和格朗泰爾的真相一無所知。實踐小組收走做畫工具，把公共休息室的桌椅歸位，格朗泰爾揹著書包畫板走進來，把它們放在牆角，來到安灼拉身邊，笑著說，「早上好。」</p><p>「<strong>嗨</strong>。」愛潘妮帶著矯飾的過份熱情說。</p><p>安灼拉看了看格朗泰爾，回頭看看他的朋友，除了熱安他們全都瞪著安灼拉，活像群充滿求知欲的貓頭鷹。格朗泰爾忍著笑，等待安灼拉帶著猶豫的表情吊夠其他人的胃口，然後他說，「這是格朗泰爾，你們都見過他，現在我們在一起了。」</p><p>「哈?」伊爾瑪喊道，「我們錯過了什麼?」</p><p>格朗泰爾笑了。他伸手攬過安灼拉，安灼拉則吻了下他的額頭。ABC的小伙伴們除了熱安集體發出<strong>終於成了真他媽太棒了</strong>的聲音，熱安本人則同愛潘妮說，「我們為了他們可是操碎了心啊。」</p><p>「熱安安還有潘妮明明跟安琪住一個屋，你們週末就知道安琪跟R在一塊兒了卻什麼都沒說，」古費拉克說，「你們還他媽是不是朋友?」</p><p>「怎麼就不是朋友了你倒是說說看。」</p><p>古費拉克嘆了口氣。公白飛放好沙發的靠枕，過來加入他們，他同安灼拉碰拳也與格朗泰爾互相問好，然後說，「我很為你們高興。」</p><p>「原來你們認識?」伊爾瑪問。</p><p>「現在是家屬見面，伊爾瑪，」愛潘妮阻止她，「不要多嘴。」</p><p>「謝謝你。」安灼拉對公白飛說。</p><p>「對了，星期三下午我們組織了一波人去公園露天閱讀，」公白飛攬著古費拉克又說，「你們要不要參加?」</p><p>「我可以嗎?」格朗泰爾笑著問道。</p><p>「當然可以。」安灼拉說。</p><p>顯然公共休息室瀰漫著戀愛的酸臭味，弗以伊用手搧著鼻子站去遠處，安灼拉把露天閱讀聚會的消息轉發給格朗泰爾，珂賽特檢查著壁畫收到的點讚數量，突然抬起頭尖叫，「你們真的太棒了!公共休息室是全校最酷的地方了，安琪、R，謝謝你們!!!」</p><p>「但是沒有人發現嗎?」米什切塔皺起眉頭，「是只有我還是這塊形狀很像有人把整個背貼在牆上?」</p><p>她指著那塊輪廓完整的油漆。星期五格朗泰爾就是把安灼拉推到那兒按在牆上甫//摸他的。沉默襲擊了實踐小組，安灼拉瞧瞧那塊油漆，格朗泰爾一派輕鬆地說，</p><p>「是這樣嗎?那是拿滾筒隨手畫的，被妳這麼一說還真像。」</p><p>「是滾筒啊。」熱安說。</p><p>安灼拉的手機拯救了他。格朗泰爾一本正經開始解釋小型油漆滾筒的使用原理，安灼拉捏捏他的手，掏出手機走到人群之外。父親轉寄醫院的正式通知書給他，又發短信過來，他母親即將在聖誕假期前兩天出院並住進父親的公寓，為了慶祝母親出院，他的雙親希望安灼拉能回<strong>家</strong>過聖誕節。</p><p>安灼拉不反對這個提議，本來他盤算的是把這樁事告訴他的室友然後在聖誕假期到一月之間跟母親出去住酒店。這幾個月來醫院分攤大部分安灼拉在過去幾年必須嚴格執行的任務，他從這些責任裡暫時抽身，然後格朗泰爾來了。就在安灼拉在巴黎這個龐大的城市裡，在他親如手足的朋友身邊依然感覺孤獨的時候，格朗泰爾來了。他給安灼拉畫畫，說些奇怪卻使人高興的話，用前所未有的歡樂還有焦慮驅趕走那些孤獨。</p><p>安灼拉打好字送出短信，「<strong>好的，我還想帶我男朋友去見你們。</strong>」</p><p>父親沒有即刻回覆。也許他在忙著什麼牽連層級複雜的併購案，也可能他被安灼拉的發言嚇著了。安灼拉這才想到父母對他對象可能產生的看法並沒有在他的擔心範圍內。他收起手機，回去加入聊得正歡的朋友，他的男朋友正在同他的小伙伴們聊最近的電影。珂賽特看見安灼拉握住格朗泰爾從他背後伸過去環繞他的手，發出了喜悅又不失惋惜的聲音。</p><p>「整個世界的公民又失去了兩個寶藏，」她說，「我們單身狗真的太難了。」</p><p>馬呂斯的神情在珂賽特說出這話的同時肉眼可見地變的萎靡且憂愁。為了安慰他寂寞的靈魂，弗以伊拿出手機給朋友們看最近正在同他聯繫的工藝店店員小姐姐的ins主頁。熱安表示他不僅已經看過而且已經在臨時安排的練舞任務遲到了，他拿起包匆匆道別著離開，古費拉克的自習課還是得用來讓公白飛幫他補生物課；安灼拉陪格朗泰爾離開公共休息室走出教學樓，約好在明天下午他們都沒課的空檔在中庭碰面然後找個沒人的地方待著。格朗泰爾的書包塞滿藝術書和作畫工具，週末安灼拉試著閱讀格朗泰爾大學預修課的指定課本卻讀不懂他以為自己挺熟悉的伊曼努哀爾‧康德在經驗主義美學的研究中到底得到了什麼結論。他手機上的來電顯示有串不認識的號碼，格朗泰爾一看見那串號碼便拿走安灼拉的手機，在接通電話的瞬間說，「別來煩我男朋友，瑪麗，我說過別他媽翻我的手機，別再聯繫我們了。」</p><p>「她打給我想做什麼?」安灼拉問。</p><p>「別理她，」格朗泰爾說，「她就是沒辦法接受現在是<strong>我們</strong>在一起。我他媽都不知道該怎麼做才能讓她理解這件事。」</p><p>安灼拉接過手機收好。格朗泰爾被瑪麗的電話弄得有些暴躁，安灼拉說，「大寫的R，你不是為了讓我放心才給我這麼說的吧。」</p><p>「我早把她從我的生活刪除了，你放心。」格朗泰爾用厭煩的語氣說道，「安琪，你不會這麼做對嗎?你不會讓任何人找我們麻煩。」</p><p>安灼拉搖搖頭。</p><p>「我不會讓任何人找我們麻煩，」他回答，「而且，你知道，大寫的R，反正我們有很多時間可以好好互相認識，這次，我們慢慢來。」</p><p>格朗泰爾晃著腦袋笑得臉頰泛紅，自從他們和好，他的眼神就一直都是明亮的。「我得回畫室啦，」他溫柔地說，「明天見?」</p><p>安灼拉在教學樓門口靠近中庭的走廊吻他，笑著同意，「明天見。」</p><p>格朗泰爾背著書包畫板，空出手揉亂安灼拉的頭髮，又吻了他一下才轉身準備離開，安灼拉等了幾秒，格朗泰爾又轉回來，這次他把畫板甩到地上，空出雙手捧住安灼拉的下巴吻他，直到上課鈴響了才撿起畫板大笑著跑開。下課時間整個學校都是人，有些他在公共休息室認識但不大熟的學生看見他們了，安灼拉打開手機看見夏洛特用大寫加粗字體組成的消息，「<strong>我在你對面</strong><strong>!</strong><strong>你跟</strong><strong>R</strong><strong>在一起了</strong><strong>?</strong><strong>恭喜</strong><strong>!!!!</strong><strong>你們在一起很酷</strong><strong>!!!!!</strong>」</p><p>安灼拉抬起頭，果然看見夏洛特同她的一年級小伙伴在中庭的座椅區聊天。他發消息道謝也祝她好運，然後打開通話紀錄將瑪麗的號碼編輯進聯絡人清單。他有種怪異的感覺，安灼拉猜想瑪麗知道一些他不知道的關於格朗泰爾的事。當然，他們有很多時間可以好好認識對方，安灼拉不想讓任何人干擾他們也不想為了格朗泰爾或任何可能的事與瑪麗有聯繫。這只是以防萬一，安灼拉告訴自己。</p><p> </p><p>週三，十五點三十九分。</p><p>由三年級學霸組織的露天閱讀有至少五十人參加。學生們背著書包帶上野餐用的東西到公園，就著冬季難得的晴天在陽光下讀自己想讀的書或是寫作業。若李和米什切塔並肩坐著研究報考醫學院預修課程的最新規章，馬呂斯拿起文學教師派發的閱讀材料加入姐妹團，弗以伊和熱安在寫歷史作業，明顯地很快就分心去談別的事情。其他學生坐在各自小分隊的野餐墊，偶爾各個小分隊也互相交談並引起笑聲。公白飛搞定他必須完成的學習進度，收起板磚似的厚書，聆聽躺在他膝蓋上的古費拉克聲情並茂閱讀書裡的內容(三年級的其他學霸對這樣的場景也已經非常習慣)。格朗泰爾來的時候也帶來他自己的哲學預修課閱讀材料，在安灼拉寫高中哲學課申論題的時候躺在他腿上讀。他們坐的離人群稍遠幾碼，安灼拉打定主意靠自己完成作業，格朗泰爾就安靜地翻書，等到他寫好申論題並將答案卷收進書包，這才闔上書本，往上挪了挪。安灼拉把格朗泰爾圈在臂彎裡，陽光穿過冬季葉片稀疏的樹枝照在他們頭頂。格朗泰爾親吻安灼拉的手背，問道，「這個週末你想做什麼?」</p><p>「做什麼都成，」安灼拉說，「你可以來公寓玩，或是我們去你家。」</p><p>「不，週末就我們兩個。」格朗泰爾說，「我父親基本每個週末都在家，我們得找個安靜點的地方。除了你房間，我們從來沒有真正單獨待在一起過。」</p><p>安灼拉笑著吻了下他的腦門，格朗泰爾的手在大冬天裡也是暖的，安灼拉感受著他手心被各種顏料和清洗劑弄出來的繭皮，笑著問，「那麼，你打算去哪裡?」</p><p>「還在想。我想好了立刻告訴你。」格朗泰爾眨眨眼睛，「對了，下週一開始我們那兒有個年級學期展覽，要不要來看?」</p><p>「有你的作品在裡面?」</p><p>「當然了。」</p><p>「要是沒有你的作品，」安灼拉說，「就算我去了展覽也沒什麼可看。」</p><p>格朗泰爾笑的時候，樹葉造成的光斑正好照亮他，格朗泰爾的眉骨被曬的泛白，外套拉鍊的金屬隨著他笑也閃爍起銀白色的光芒。離開住了十幾年的南方來到巴黎度過將近一個學期後，安灼拉發現他已經擁有他這個歲數的人能有的最好的一切。他的朋友在附近大聲說笑話，他的室友組成基本跟朋友是同一撥人，也就是說他們幾乎天天從早到晚都有事可以一起歡，他母親的疾病有了好轉的跡象，比這些都更好的是，格朗泰爾正在計畫要怎麼同他過聖誕節前的最後一個週末。</p><p>「這樣吧，」格朗泰爾仰躺著面向安灼拉，「告訴我你有哪些不喜歡幹的，我再排除我也不喜歡幹的，這樣就能找到我們都滿意的選項。」</p><p>「就一個，」安灼拉撓撓他的頭髮想讓它們整齊一些，格朗泰爾的原本就亂糟糟的頭髮給這一撓，變得更亂糟糟，更不受約束地往四處翹。安灼拉對他說，「我們找個禁菸的地方。大寫的R，那些東西對身體不好。」</p><p>格朗泰爾閉上眼睛思考了好一陣子。他重新睜開眼睛的時候也露出安灼拉還沒有在他這兒見過的，下了重大決定的人會表現出來的微笑。</p><p>「給我點時間，」他說，「我把大//麻戒了。」</p><p>「我不是那個意思。」</p><p>「就樣你說的，那對身體不好。」格朗泰爾笑著說，「天使，當心你說的每一句話，我可是把你說的東西全部當真的。」</p><p>他說著話，用手掌撐著地面爬起來坐好，安灼拉靠過去，格朗泰爾從書包底層拿出一袋烘乾的葉片，他打開袋子，又用鞋尖撥開地上還沾著融化雪泥的落葉，接著把烘乾的葉片扔在坑裡，用公園小樹林的落葉蓋住。</p><p>「放心吧[3]。」格朗泰爾收起空塑料袋，帶著前所未見的自信，對安灼拉說。</p><p>陽光把安灼拉繫著圍巾的脖子曬得有些熱。他微笑著握住格朗泰爾的手，「你知道如果你需要任何幫助都可以找我。」</p><p>格朗泰爾用另一個親吻作為回答。安灼拉明白他的意思，現在他們回到彼此身邊，這就非常足夠。</p><p> </p><p>週四，十三點三十九分。</p><p>米什切塔來到生物教室的同時，安灼拉還在包含他僅有三名成員的熱安的僚機群</p><p>同古費拉克和愛潘妮發消息阻止他們把熱安隱藏多年的秘密洩露給其他人。最後他打字打不過來，乾脆發起通話，「這麼多年熱安一個字都沒有說肯定有他自己的原因，你們好歹顧慮下他的感受啊。」</p><p>「顧慮個毛，我都快受不了弗以伊平均五天勾搭一個新妹子。」古費拉克說，「以前弗以伊不是這樣的混蛋，自從他和洛兒分手，基本已經變成<strong>報復式又渣又浪</strong>了。」</p><p>「小甜菜，我們可是天天跟熱安安一起生活的，」愛潘妮也說，「他還是你在巴黎認識的第一個仁，你難道就這樣看熱安安變成怨夫?你他媽有沒有良心?」</p><p>「你們想沒想過要是人家就是把他當成兄弟的話怎麼辦?」安灼拉戴著耳機進行通話，晃晃手算是給米什切塔打招呼，又說，「總之，就眼下的情況我堅決反對這麼做。」</p><p>上課鈴終於迫使這通原本可能變成雲吵架的通話暫時結束。從來不遲到的生物教師罕見地還沒有出現。米什切塔拿出課本，攤開小組共用的筆記簿，看了眼空蕩蕩的講台，對安灼拉說，「前面有件事，你說的是正確的，當時我不相信，不過現在我明白我想錯了。」</p><p>安灼拉想不起來自己在哪一堂生物課曾經說過比米什切塔正確的作業答案。米食切塔又說，「每個人都有自己的戰爭要打，你是對的，我很抱歉那個時候我對你有偏見。」</p><p>「這沒什麼，」安灼拉說，「不過，妳最近碰上誰了?」</p><p>米什切塔聳聳肩膀，「就是看見了些以前沒看見的事情。」</p><p>「妳想讀的預修課程現在怎麼樣?」安灼拉問道，「昨天我看見妳和若李在看報考章程。妳決定要報考了?」</p><p>「早就決定要考，並且準備的挺好的，我想。」米什切塔微笑，「謝謝你，哥們。」</p><p> </p><p>週五，十九點四十三分。</p><p>格朗泰爾讓安灼拉見見夜晚的巴黎真正的模樣的方法是，他訂了一間河岸酒店的週末套房，讓安灼拉可以透過窗子看見夜晚的燈火照亮塞納河畔，巴黎鐵塔優雅的身影矗立在天際線下。酒店櫃台的晚班接待員接過格朗泰爾拿出來的信用卡結好帳，將簽帳單和筆遞給格朗泰爾。</p><p>「安琪，幫我們拿份服務項目清單。」格朗泰爾說。</p><p>安灼拉過去櫃台側邊的架子取了份清單，順手多拿一本新聞雜誌，他回到櫃台，格朗泰爾已經簽好帳單收起信用卡；他等安灼拉把用現款買的雜誌放進包裡，笑著拉起他跑進電梯，然後從背後伸手摀住安灼拉的眼睛。</p><p>「走吧，」格朗泰爾高興地說，「小心台階。我們得自己爬點樓梯。」</p><p>安灼拉被摀著眼睛，格朗泰爾的手指表面稍硬卻相當溫暖，他順著格朗泰爾不時提醒他的話踏上台階，跨過一道突起的坎，格朗泰爾的右手暫時離開他眼前的同時他的左手臂把安灼拉的臉直接遮住。他刷房卡開門，重新用雙手遮住安灼拉的眼睛，說，「小心門框，我們進去了。」</p><p>「你怕不是在讓我演啞劇。」安灼拉沒忍住笑著說。</p><p>「啞劇可不是閉眼睛爬樓梯這麼簡單，」格朗泰爾也笑道，「現在，數到三－」</p><p>安灼拉在格朗泰爾鬆開手的前半秒鐘便睜開眼睛，然後說，「這是認真的?」</p><p>格朗泰爾笑著關上房門。週末套房的燈已經是開著的，茶几上有籃包裝精緻的聖誕節日點心，床上的玫瑰花束像是五分鐘前才從花房剪下來用緞帶捆好；落地窗外正對水光搖曳的塞納河，十二月的晚間，塞納河面除了路燈的倒影還有沿著路樹懸掛的燈飾。深藍色的河面在巴黎的郊區自成一幅款款流淌的星空。格朗泰爾打開冰箱，取出切好裝盤又用玻璃罩子照著的芒斯特(Muenster)洗式乳酪和意式火腿片。</p><p>「你是認真的?」安灼拉問。他沒有想過格朗泰爾說的<strong>找個靠近河的安靜酒店住兩晚</strong>會是在這樣的地方。格朗泰爾把盤子放上桌，轉身打開他背來住酒店的書包，拿出兩瓶墨綠色瓶身，瓶口用金色錫箔封裝的，真正的香檳。</p><p>「怎麼樣?」格朗泰爾問。</p><p>「這得花你多少錢?」安灼拉看了眼香檳的標籤，這個牌子的窖藏香檳他只在他父親的某個宴客場合見過兩次。格朗泰爾放好酒瓶子走過來，安灼拉逮住他，說道，「大寫的R，你太瘋狂了。」</p><p>「這可是我們第一次真格一起過週末，」格朗泰爾說，他的眼睛明亮的就像水面倒映的星星，「怎麼樣都不嫌浪費。你看起來不太興奮，安琪，你喜歡這裡嗎?」</p><p>安灼拉在套房中央望著格朗泰爾。沒有人為他做過這些，安灼拉向來是想盡辦法使他身邊親近他的人高興的那一個。而現在他在靠近塞納河的酒店套房，在聖誕節即將來臨的日子，在滿室單獨為他準備，想盡辦法想使他高興的驚喜當中，與這個把真正的生活帶來給他的人在一起。</p><p>格朗泰爾聽完這些，愣了幾秒。他灰綠色的眼睛裡興起另一波旋風，格朗泰爾吻了下安灼拉，拉開落地窗跑進陽台，扯開嗓門對底下的街道與暫停於塞納河岸的遊艇大吼，「<strong>巴黎</strong><strong>!</strong><strong>法蘭西</strong><strong>!</strong><strong>妳的天使是我的伴侶</strong><strong>!</strong><strong>他是這麼美麗的雲石雕像</strong><strong>!</strong>」</p><p>安灼拉跑進陽台摀住他的嘴，「別人會聽見你的。」</p><p>「我說的都是實話。」格朗泰爾辯解。</p><p>「進來。」安灼拉忍著笑，在他轉過去準備繼續朝街道吼的時候摀住格朗泰爾的嘴，說，「別在外頭吹冷風。」</p><p>格朗泰爾把這句話聽進去了。安灼拉推他進屋，反手關好落地窗放下窗簾，格朗泰爾捧住他的頷骨，把安灼拉推在窗簾上親吻。安灼拉抵著冰涼的玻璃窗，解開格朗泰爾的圍巾再拉開外套拉鍊，格朗泰爾手忙腳亂起來，幾秒後安灼拉拖掉他自己的外套，格朗泰爾把手伸到他的衛衣下邊試圖扯開裡層的保暖衣物，推推搡搡到床邊，安灼拉吻他，將格朗泰爾推在床上，格朗泰爾順著就把安灼拉拖下來，他拿起擺在床面的玫瑰花束想放到床頭，格朗泰爾卻翻過身，安灼拉還握著花束就給摁在柔軟又不發出半點聲音的床舖上。格朗泰爾微笑著，拿走玫瑰花，拉開安灼拉的衣服，低頭去吻他腹部驟然瀑///露在外的皮膚。</p><p> </p><p>週五，二十一點二十一分。</p><p>芒斯特乳酪的味道好極了。安灼拉掰下一塊，送進格朗泰爾嘴裡。格朗泰爾披著床//單，給安灼拉的杯子添夠香檳，對著瓶口喝了幾口。他們共用最大的靠枕，不久前從花束掉落的玫瑰花瓣被壓在下邊。安灼拉換個角度繼續挨著格朗泰爾，他攏起棉被，蓋在他們腿上。先前安灼拉沒有機會看清楚格朗泰爾的紋身，他用指尖感受那片較之其他地方稍有凹陷的皮膚，吻了下格朗泰爾紋在身上的受難基督。等安灼拉以後想起來，他可以問問格朗泰爾這個紋身的涵義。</p><p>「你覺得平行宇宙裡，有多少個我們像我們現在這樣躺著，」格朗泰爾輕手輕腳撓著安灼拉的背，說，「或是，有多少個我們已經結婚了?」</p><p>「也許很多。」安灼拉掰下另一塊乳酪給他，漫不經心地說，「也許這回就剩這個宇宙的我們還沒有結婚。你覺得我們以後會結婚?」</p><p>「我們當然會結婚。」格朗泰爾篤定地說，「而且，我們的婚禮除了酒什麼都不提供。」</p><p>安灼拉笑著說，「我們都結婚了，好歹給來的人一點炸土豆片吧。」</p><p>「誰在婚禮上不喝酒，安琪，我保證我們的婚禮會是所有平行宇宙裡最棒的，因為你會像李斯特那樣穿著訂製三件套用八只手彈鋼琴，我會在旁邊給你畫肖像。」格朗泰爾取來一片火腿，把撕開的那半放進安灼拉嘴裡，又笑著說，「其他人會說，看，安琪是真正的天才。」</p><p>「你這是喝醉了。」安灼拉揉揉他的頭說，「睡一會吧。」</p><p>「不，你知道我們學習都是在跟那些死掉的天才借知識，天賦才是來自天堂的[4]，」格朗泰爾湊上前親吻他的額頭，繼續說，「你知道還有誰是個天才?雨果就說過天才會越過無限展露出尖角[5]，他的每一本書裡都有天才，可是有時候天才會選擇最蠢的路，你知道六月革///命都發生了什麼事，雨果這個他媽的混蛋，他把他寫過最出彩的一群年輕人轟死在街壘上了。安琪，我甚至不知道他幹嘛這麼寫，朗基努斯(Longinus)是說過由人譜寫的詩歌可以批評我們犯的錯然後淨化我們[6]，我他媽就不知道雨果幹嘛非得捅讀者刀子不可。埃德蒙‧柏克(Edmund Burke)基本就是個偽君子，他聲稱崇高的感受必須透過視覺上的恐懼達成[7]，這個愛爾蘭混蛋害怕真格的大砲還有臉對我們的大革////命寫出整本自言自語卻沒敢寄過來的信。這太好笑了，任何瞧不起六月革//命的，我都不去給他送葬。」</p><p>安灼拉看著他。格朗泰爾停止說話，拿香檳過來喝，嘴唇上還留著酒液就過來吻安灼拉。他的面頰緋紅，一瓶香檳已經被他們喝的見底，格朗泰爾相當快活，過了一小會，安灼拉突然發現格朗泰爾不僅沒喝醉，還很清楚他自己在說甚麼。</p><p>「大寫的R，」安灼拉說，「你怎麼了?」</p><p>「我只是很高興能跟你在一起。」格朗泰爾笑著說，「事實是，我希望我們在今天晚上死掉。天使，我們在抵達巔峰的同時死亡。沒有任何事能比這樣的消亡更完美。」</p><p>安灼拉取走酒瓶，拿起手機檢查時間；格朗泰爾又說，「其實，我們可以搭個街壘，在街壘上舉行婚禮，這是個很好的主題，你知道嗎，因為擁有愛是美麗的，宣示是把我們綁在一起，街壘卻是自由的墊腳石，我們在愛裡為了獲得自由而死，我們能創造比以往定義都還要完美的崇高(sublime)。」</p><p>不對勁的卻是格朗泰爾高興的有些過分，安灼拉吻住他，格朗泰爾沒有機會說話就把舌//頭//伸//進他嘴裡。安灼拉先是給嚇著，很快掌握這種親吻的方式，格朗泰爾在被單下掌握安灼拉的髖部，翻身將他壓在床上。安灼拉阻止格朗泰爾繼續往下，親吻他，直到格朗泰爾放棄用手肘支撐他自己。他趴在安灼拉身邊，比幾分鐘前冷靜許多。棉被捲在格朗泰爾身上的模樣讓安灼拉覺得他有點像只擁有機靈灰綠色眼睛的小浣熊。格朗泰爾為這個比喻又笑了。</p><p>「你還好?」安灼拉問道。</p><p>「我很好，」格朗泰爾溫柔地說，「我只是真的很高興，安琪，你不知道我有多高興。」</p><p>「也許我知道呢?」安灼拉微笑，「你想不想睡一會?」</p><p>「如果你願意跟我一起睡。」格朗泰爾把腦袋枕在安灼拉的上臂，閉著眼睛說。</p><p>半個鐘頭後，安灼拉突然發現自己真的睡著了。他的手臂很輕鬆，安灼拉睜開眼睛，格朗泰爾沒有離開。他裹著床單坐在床上，正在用套房的便條紙畫畫。安灼拉支起身子瞥了眼手機屏幕顯示的時間才過去看，格朗泰爾畫好笑的彎起眼睛的小獅子，正在描繪鵰鴞頭上直立的羽毛。</p><p>「你是睡醒了還是剛才沒有睡?」安灼拉說。</p><p>「一個真正的阿波羅跟我在一起，我睡不著。」格朗泰爾畫著畫回答，「睡吧，安琪，我一會兒就畫完了。」</p><p> </p><p>週五，二十三點三十九分。</p><p>安灼拉第三次拿起手機檢查時間的時候，格朗泰爾正在綁鞋帶，他關掉套房的主燈，臥室只剩一盞夜燈作為照明。格朗泰爾套上另一只鞋子，安灼拉揉揉給手機光弄得刺痛的眼睛詢問，「大寫的R，你要去哪裡?」</p><p>「我去買點吃的。」格朗泰爾說。</p><p>他離開前關掉夜燈，安灼拉躺回床上原本格朗泰爾睡的那塊地，半夢半醒多睡了一會才反應過來他不需要出門，客房服務就可以給他們送夜消，並且，格朗泰爾出去的時候<strong>只</strong>穿著鞋子。</p><p>「臥槽。」安灼拉跳下床套衣服的時候忍不住對自己說。他抓起手機、房卡還有格朗泰爾的外套出門，電梯還在酒店的其他樓層慢吞吞地移動，安灼拉找到逃生梯跑下台階，推開鐵門來到大廳卻發現夜間保安在打瞌睡。安灼拉沒有時間叫醒保安，他跑進街道，過了午夜的街上幾乎沒有人，幾個店家的櫥窗維持明亮，安灼拉邊跑邊喊了幾聲，格朗泰爾早就消失在這個街區。這個時候他終於兜上所有線索，格朗泰爾有時會說些不大對勁的話，有些時候看上去像興奮過頭，安灼拉在他自己的母親身上見過幾種類似的行為，但是格朗泰爾碰上的問題明顯更加嚴重。他在午夜只穿著鞋子就到外頭，安灼拉想到該打給格朗泰爾的父親卻沒有他的聯繫方式，他還得報警讓警察幫忙尋找格朗泰爾。安灼拉打開手機，在通話紀錄看見了瑪麗的名字。</p><p> </p><p>週六，零點零七分。</p><p>瑪麗的手上戴著她被迫離開的派對用的螢光手環，手槍形狀的耳環隨著她走動在紅頭髮裡搖晃。安灼拉在酒店門口等待，瑪麗掛斷電話，握著手機對安灼拉怒目而視。</p><p>「你們幹了什麼?」她問。</p><p>「什麼都沒做，我們就是在套房裡吃了點東西，」安灼拉說，「本來一切都很正常，格朗泰爾說了些沒頭沒尾的話，本來我以為他喝醉了－」</p><p>「喝醉是吧。」瑪麗冷笑，「你可真夠了解他，就算R一個人獨喝整瓶白蘭地都不可能喝醉，你們飛葉子了?」</p><p>「沒有，」安灼拉說，「他連普通的菸都沒帶。我不知道是怎麼回事，格朗泰爾就是突然說要去買吃的－」</p><p>瑪麗說，「等一等，是警察。」</p><p>她用顫抖的手指滑開通話鍵，背向安灼拉接聽，她簡短地回答幾句就掛斷電話，呼了口氣說道，「他們找到R了，把他的外套給我，我要過去。」</p><p>「他在哪裡?」安灼拉追問。</p><p>「不干你的事。把R的外套給我。」</p><p>「妳不能這麼說。」安灼拉說，「他父親呢?我沒有他父親的聯繫方式，我得告訴他－」</p><p>「<strong>你他媽想告訴他什麼</strong><strong>?</strong>」瑪麗憤怒地大喊，「告訴他你是R的男朋友?告訴他R又犯病了?R告沒告訴你他有躁鬱症?這樣你明白了嗎，安灼拉，我男朋友有躁鬱症，他沒有抽大麻，那就是<strong>你</strong>害他發病的!」</p><p>「那又怎麼樣，」安灼拉也喊了起來，午夜的街道全是他們的聲音，瑪麗被他的反擊氣得幾乎笑了，安灼拉把格朗泰爾的外套從她手上拿回來，又說，「他們找到格朗泰爾，我去看他，不就是這麼簡單的事嗎!」</p><p>「你以為他真的喜歡你?」瑪麗搖搖頭，露出一種堪稱輕蔑的憐憫神色，「你知道他去年為什麼錯過高考?去年他不見了，R的爸爸報了警，最後我們在另一間酒店找到他，那個時候他正在同某個不認識的男人鬼混。你以為他負擔的起這種酒店?他刷的那張卡是他爸爸的。安灼拉，R根本沒喜歡過你，他只是生病了，你只不過是他發病期間的幻想對象。醒醒吧，請你別再打擾我們的生活了。」</p><p>她最後一次從安灼拉手上取走格朗泰爾的墨綠色夾克，撥通下一通電話走遠。聽上去她在同格朗泰爾的父親報告情況。安灼拉想起來，他們制定週末計畫的時候，格朗泰爾拒絕了安灼拉去拜訪他家的提議。事實是格朗泰爾說的是正確的，瑪麗了解他，而安灼拉連他需要什麼或者不能接觸什麼都不知道。</p><p>雪花在他沒注意的時候從漆黑的天空悄悄飄落。午夜十二點半的街道在瑪麗離開後恢復寂靜，安灼拉站在幽暗的街上想著格朗泰爾說的有關於他有多高興的話，他只穿著夾克就匆忙跑出酒店，夾著雪吹來的風吹涼了安灼拉的胸口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Jesse McCartney是舊版丁日不是我說的是某條油管評論說的。文中用的歌曲是Beautiful Soul<strike> (一看就知道作者是個老人系列)</strike></p><p> </p><p>注:</p><p>[1]均為十九世紀浪漫主義畫家</p><p>[2]沒記錯的話應該是BBC音樂頻道主持人Gareth Malone說的(。</p><p>[3]原著R是在哪個場合對E說你放心呢?</p><p>[4]思想家Edward Young於其作”Conjectures on Original Composition”所寫</p><p>[5]雨果聚聚在談論莎士比亞時所言，原句為” Genius is a promontory jutting out into the infinite.”</p><p>[6] Longinus，羅馬哲學家，詩歌可以批判並帶來進步的說法見其作”On the Sublime”</p><p>[7]見其作”A Philosophical Enquiry into the Origin of Our Ideas of the Sublime and Beautiful”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <strong>#果然怎麼虐都虐不過SKAM</strong>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <strong>#R的瘋話好難寫</strong>
  </strike>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 我找到你了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BGM算不算放大招:<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWIldUXMixE"> Jesse McCartney- Because You Live</a></p><p> </p><p>週六，六點零五分。</p><p>最後瑪麗還是發了條短信，格朗泰爾必須住院到至少下個星期六，在醫院過平安夜和聖誕節。安灼拉盯著那行字，瑪麗說的<strong>我們</strong>指的是格朗泰爾還有她。她出發前往酒店鍵安灼拉的路上就把格朗泰爾父親的號碼交給警察，他們在協和橋底下找到蹲在河岸的格朗泰爾，把他送進他父親提供給警察的醫院地址。瑪麗離開不出十分鐘就又回到酒店，跟隨安灼拉進套房收拾格朗泰爾的包和其他衣服。她熟練地逐項完成這些流程。她拿起圍巾，套房的便條紙飄了出來，瑪麗接住那張紙看了一眼，把紙片遞給安灼拉。</p><p>「如果你想留著。」她說，「關於這些事，我很抱歉。我得先走了。」</p><p>格朗泰爾在便條紙上畫的鵰鴞用鳥喙蹭蹭鬃毛不那麼炸的小獅子，盛開的玫瑰花繞著他們圍成一個心型。</p><p>安灼拉把這張紙連同前幾回格朗泰爾塞給他的畫全部夾在星期三下午格朗泰爾贈給他的書本裡。那天下午他們談論唯心經驗主義的時候公白飛和古費拉克過來加入談話，格朗泰爾與公白飛用一個鐘頭的時間聊成了熟朋友。</p><p>他回家的時候是凌晨兩點，艾絲梅拉達和小百合裹著龐大的毛絨絨保暖毯子，坐在沙發，用筆記本電腦熬夜刷劇。安灼拉關上公寓門經過客廳，姑娘們被他不僅提早並且是在半夜回家的事實震驚的險些砸了電腦。安灼拉給她們道晚安，回到房間躺在床上，他想到格朗泰爾也曾經在這裡躺著跟他聊天，也許當時他已經在發病週期裡了只是安灼拉不知道。安灼拉也不知道自己淌了多久的眼淚或者又睡了多久，當他徹底清醒過來，他的朋友與室友全部圍在床邊，發出著急家屬看見昏迷不醒的病患睜開眼睛而鬆了口氣的聲音。</p><p>「發生什麼事了，」熱安給他披上外套，問道，「你哭了整個晚上。」</p><p>「沒什麼。」安灼拉輕輕喉嚨，那裡頭又腫又疼，他沙啞地說，「我們能不能不說這個?」</p><p>愛潘妮端著牛奶走進他的房間。她把熱的滾燙的牛奶放在床邊櫃頂部，順手摸了把安灼拉的額頭，說，「至少沒著涼。姑娘們說你昨晚穿著夾克就跑回來，昨天晚上可是只有攝氏六度呢。」</p><p>也就是說，格朗泰爾只穿著鞋子在只有攝氏六度的街上待了至少有五十分鐘。安灼拉坐在床上縮成一團。他這些已經不會被任何事嚇著了的朋友已經瞧出端倪，安灼拉抹掉眼淚，熱安也有些傷感，他眨眨泛紅的眼睛，嘆了口氣，摟住安灼拉。</p><p>「安琪，人傷心的時候想要大聲地哭很正常，」艾絲梅拉達說，「而且，第一次心碎本來就特別難熬，想哭就哭沒關係的。」</p><p>「你們都是怎麼對付這種情況的?」安灼拉含混不清地問。</p><p>「有些人會立馬找下一任當作治療，有些人會瘋狂吃東西或者購物，也有些人會就此躲進他自己的地洞，就像害怕光的生物一樣。」小百合回答，「也有些人，你知道，他們就是能夠習慣這樣的感受。」</p><p>「這會過去的，」熱安溫柔地安慰，「我們都在這裡，等你覺得好了的時候，你就好了。」</p><p>姑娘們認同地點頭。熱安看上去也不太好，安灼拉猜測使熱安不太好的原因仍舊與弗以伊有關。他也想為他最好的朋友排除煩惱，只不過他還需要點時間找回自己。安灼拉檢視他腦海裡的這個想法，理解到他必須找回來的是遇見格朗泰爾前的那個自己。</p><p>「我想一個人待一會。」他說。</p><p>「好的。」他的朋友們說。</p><p>房間裡冷的發凍，熱安打開暖氣開關，跟著其他人離開房間。安灼拉克制自己拿手機的想法，他不看格朗泰爾跟他的消息歷史，就只能從他們相遇的第一個下午開始回想。安灼拉蜷在床上，想著這幾個月所有有關格朗泰爾的事件以及昨天晚上他說的有關於他們婚禮的話，讓眼淚打溼他的臉頰再打濕他抱著取暖的棉被。</p><p> </p><p>週日，十六點五十一分。</p><p>「反正我是也不想再說他了，」熱安把安灼拉疊好的衣服放進袋子，說道，「弗以伊現在就是個混蛋，作為他的打小一起長大的朋友，我已經盡力了。要不是他父母也看不下去讓我跟他談，我根本不想管這些。這些話我只對你說，你們都別插手。」</p><p>「但是我不明白，」安灼拉說，「你們大約是我見過除了公白飛脾氣最好的兩個人，你到底對弗以伊說了什麼能讓他跟你吵起來?」</p><p>「我就說了點讓他冷靜下來面對自己這類的東西，」熱安說，「你知道的，就是我們會說來勸腦子不好使的人停止做蠢事的話。」</p><p>「不過你還在生氣。」安灼拉指出。</p><p>「我當然生氣，」熱安接過剛疊好的衣服，把他自己的硬核搖滾樂隊周邊衛衣扔進洗衣袋，「弗以伊本來不是這種人，可他現在跟腓比斯差不多都是渣出天際的辣雞。」</p><p>安灼拉在公寓裡聽過不少次這個名字，作為小百合與艾絲梅拉達共同的前男友，腓比斯是愛潘妮最常用來當成編挖苦笑話的材料。</p><p>「不說他了，姑娘們讓我們回家順便帶飯，」熱安說，「我在想，要不我們就試試那間新的中餐廳。就每種菜都買一份小的。」</p><p>安灼拉贊同這個想法。洗衣機和烘乾機同時發出提示音，熱安把姑娘們的小裙裙裝進籃子回到工作區開始分類整理，安灼拉把最後一波洗好的衣服放進烘乾機。昨天晚間，安灼拉到客廳跟其他人一起吃晚餐；這個週末輪到他打掃衛生，早上安灼拉去醫院探視母親，回家把公共區域打掃乾淨，給還沒有裝飾完成的聖誕樹掛彩球。接著，他和熱安把整個下午用在洗衣服，為了幫助他們利用勞動忘記糟心事，三個姑娘找出夏天結束後就該清洗收進櫃子卻一直沒有洗的衣服讓他們拿到自助洗衣店。安灼拉跟熱安也幹了相同的事，所以他們佔了一半的洗衣機和四分之三的烘乾機。他設置好烘乾時間，回到工作區想繼續疊衣服，被他放在工作檯的手機屏幕亮了起來，安灼拉拿起手機想從通知欄看消息內容卻發現格朗泰爾給他發的是圖檔。他一連發來六張圖，安灼拉盯著屏幕，猶豫片刻後沒管住手，打開格朗泰爾發來的圖。他不知道這些圖是格朗泰爾很久以前畫好沒有給安灼拉看，還是今天早上或者剛剛才畫的。黑原子筆畫中的鵰鴞用他的翅膀當人手在紙片上畫小獅子，背景裡的字紙簍全是揉成團的紙球。另一張圖裡的小獅子站在鵰鴞面前，面向顯然是個巨大怪物的黑影，呲著獠牙蓬起鬃毛。安灼拉看畫的時候格朗泰爾還在給他發消息，他打開最新的圖，看見人形狀的他自己與格朗泰爾並肩坐在某個插著紅旗的木造物上，安灼拉放大圖片，看清楚街壘的細節，這座街壘上堆的不是槍砲門板等革命用品，而是標示不同色票的油漆桶。畫裡的格朗泰爾與安灼拉身上也全是彩色油漆。安灼拉退回聊天介面，在這張圖之後就沒有新的消息了。熱安專心地將手裡需要仔細對線疊放的女式襯衫疊整齊，安灼拉想打給格朗泰爾卻不敢預想他將會聽見誰或什麼樣的答覆。事實上，他也不知道該怎麼開口。最後他選擇打字，安灼拉想知道格朗泰爾現在怎麼樣，以一個朋友的身分。他刪掉消息的前幾句，留下最精簡的，「<strong>你現在還好嗎</strong><strong>?</strong>」</p><p>本來安灼拉想問的是格朗泰爾在哪間醫院，昨天晚上著沒著涼，但是這兩個問題很明顯地不會被正確回答。他送出消息，想了想又飛速補上一條看起來語氣挺正常的消息詢問他有沒有著涼。這條消息他發出去立刻就後悔了。安灼拉想收回消息，手機輕微抖了一下，接著這兩條消息前面都出現了黑色驚嘆號。拉黑通知很快出現在他與格朗泰爾的聊天介面最上方。</p><p>只不過似乎也沒必要感到意外或難受。安灼拉的推測被證實了，格朗泰爾遇見他的時候正好在發病週期。現在他比較好了也就該回到他自己的生活，就像安灼拉也該回到現實面對幾個他前頭不斷找藉口不理會的問題。至少他們在一起的時候，安灼拉是真的很開心。既然被拉黑了他就有時間打開那些剛發來的圖重新檢視。安灼拉打開唯一一幅彩色的畫，這回他才看見街壘上方黎明的天空裡寫著字。安灼拉認得這幾句話，他重複讀到第三次時想起來這是另一首具有至少十年歷史的英語歌歌詞。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">如果活著只是虛度光陰又有什麼意義</span>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">我真高興遇見一位天使，</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">在所有希望落空的時候依然站在我身邊。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">光是望見你的雙眸就足夠我展翼高飛。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">因為你活著，</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">因為你活生生存在，</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">因為你讓我在孤立無援時學會相信自己，</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">我的天空擁有了數萬繁星。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">我想給你，那些你不斷給予我的。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">因為你活著，所以我也活著。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>他父親在這個時候發短信過來，使用不容反對的直述語氣想知道現在能不能打電話。安灼拉把<strong>行</strong>發出去不到半秒父親就打過來，他讓手機多震動幾下才划開通話鍵。</p><p>「做什麼?」安灼拉說。</p><p>父親說話的語氣並不像短信裡那麼不容侵犯。安灼拉甚至可以想像他父親說話的時候用雙手捧著手機。又或者他可能是把左手插在口袋，在客廳或辦公室原地兜圈子。</p><p>「真抱歉到現在才連繫你。」父親說，「你知道星期三我會去接你母親回來。」</p><p>「我知道。」安灼拉說，「我也說過我得星期五才能過去。」</p><p>父親對他使用的是<strong>過去</strong>而不是<strong>回去</strong>似乎有些想法，不過他沒有就此展開討論。安灼拉在短暫的沉默中離開工作區，坐進洗衣機附近的小板凳。熱安默默疊著衣服卻沒有落下他對周邊環境的觀察，安灼拉接電話的時候，熱安拿出耳機戴上。</p><p>「前面你短信裡說的男朋友，」父親用謹慎的口吻與緩慢的語速說道，「那是真的還是你在開玩笑?」</p><p>安灼拉握緊手機邊框，「只是個玩笑。用來測試你的反應。」</p><p>「是這樣啊，」父親說，「因為，今年我們不出去吃館子，如果你要帶人回來，我可以多做幾樣菜。如果沒有也沒關係。」</p><p>安灼拉一直放著沒想解決的第一個問題是，過去幾年由於分居兩地加上聯繫的次數少的可憐，安灼拉同他父親演變出一種奇怪的默契，他們必須交談的時候可以省略主語，因此就導致現在他不知道究竟該怎麼用正常人會使用的方式同父親說話。</p><p>「其實是這樣，」安灼拉說完，咬住嘴唇內側直到疼的不得不鬆開，這才說，「爸，那個不是玩笑。那時我有男朋友，不過現在已經結束了。」</p><p>父親安靜了幾秒，說，「你很傷心吧。」</p><p>「不，」安灼拉回答，「我很好。」</p><p>他這麼回答也就不能真的吸鼻子。安灼拉抬頭緊盯洗衣店的天花板，抹掉眼淚，聽見他父親用比方才放鬆許多的語氣說，「不管怎麼樣，我希望你還是跟你媽媽說一聲。前兩次我去看她，她一直很擔心你。你跟她說過這件事嗎?」</p><p>「不算說過。」安灼拉說。</p><p>「孩子，」他父親說，「我是說，安琪，我只是想讓你知道，如果你覺得難受，隨時可以回來。」</p><p>「謝謝。」安灼拉回答。</p><p>也許他母親的確能聽見上帝或什麼看不見的精靈或巫師對她說話。安灼拉打字的同時還在回想那天母親對他說的話，他選擇了把握他想要的，過程很好，結尾也不差，只是結束的有些令人疼痛。安灼拉修改了一部份真相，把他與格朗泰爾的關係描述成一段不能更普通的，高中校園裡經常發生的那種稍縱即逝的短暫關係。他把短信發給母親，隆隆運轉的機器顯示他們帶來的最後一波衣服再過兩分鐘就完成烘乾，安灼拉就站在烘乾機前等待。他母親倒是照慣例在安灼拉發出短信過後不久就送來回覆。他打開短信，看見的不是任何賽博淨化鏈接或聖經經文摘抄，而是一行簡單的直述句。</p><p>「<strong>親愛的，從十七年前的六月五日十八點三十二分開始，我就一直愛你。你是上帝贈給我的天使，我愛你。</strong>」</p><p>安灼拉一直放著沒管的第二個問題是他不相信他的父母能理解甚至接受他交往的對象是個男孩。他必須承認他們的反應出乎意料，他們平靜的就像早就針對這個問題談論過一千次了。安灼拉鬆了口氣，給母親發回覆表示很期待在平安夜見到她，收起手機，揩掉眼角的淚花，動手把熱烘烘的衣物拉出烘乾機。他把最後一波衣服放上工作臺，熱安還戴著耳機，疊好姑娘們的衣服就開始對付放在一個機子清洗烘乾的牛仔布料衣物。他從糾結成一團的藍色衣服拉出一件外套甩開，用空著的手抹走眼淚。</p><p> </p><p>週日，十九點二十三分。</p><p>拜用來裝衣服的大號行李箱所賜，他們只需要用一只手拉行李箱，另一只手就可以用來提中餐廳的外賣袋。熱安把菜單上看起來有意思的菜式全部買回來，公寓的門又卡住了，安灼拉抬腿踹開鐵門進屋，飯廳沒有開燈，客廳桌上全是酒瓶。小百合拎著啤酒，艾絲梅拉達接走外賣袋放進幽暗的飯廳。</p><p>「太謝謝你們了，」她指指行李箱，「我們能晚點再拿嗎?」</p><p>「妳們這是把存貨全部拿出來啦。」熱安看著滿桌子酒瓶說。</p><p>「所以潘妮出去買酒了，」小百合笑瞇瞇地說，她的絕世美顏浮著通紅的酒暈，她喝了口啤酒又說，「要不要加入，我們在聊渣男。」</p><p>安灼拉看了看同樣喝酒喝的臉頰飛紅的艾絲梅拉達，「妳們這是要在水晶吊燈裡游泳的節奏。」</p><p>「你會引用這首歌就表示你也需要喝酒冷靜。」熱安誠懇地說，「我們加入了，有沒有伏特加?」</p><p>艾絲梅拉達從滿桌玻璃瓶裡拿出一瓶還沒有開的伏特加。</p><p> </p><p>週日，十九點四十九分。</p><p>中餐廳的炸春捲在未經愛潘妮同意的情況下被列入可以點的外賣清單。安灼拉拿走空食盒扔進回收箱，頂著暈呼呼的腦袋回客廳擠進沙發，熱安在他離開的空檔抱著伏特加打橫躺下，他騰出空間讓安灼拉坐回他的座位，換了個姿勢把紮著麻花辮的頭擱在安灼拉腿上。</p><p>「你們可真是沒有血緣的親兄弟。」小百合說。</p><p>「我們很像啊，」熱安笑著說，「我們都是獨生子，都跟老父親處不來，還都是悲傷的單身狗，這不是親兄弟是什麼。」</p><p>安灼拉接過伏特加，對著瓶口喝酒。通常安灼拉不會讓自己喝醉，不過喝醉的感覺真他媽好，幾個鐘頭前他才在手機單獨建立新相簿存放格朗泰爾的畫，現在他覺得好了，不僅好了還可以刪掉相簿順便拉黑格朗泰爾。當然了，等他酒醒就會後悔，不過誰讓安灼拉就這麼他媽的倒楣?</p><p>「臥槽，」艾絲梅拉達驚呼，「你們真的玩完了?」</p><p>「他拉黑我了，所以沒錯，我們玩完了。」安灼拉說完，把伏特加傳過去給她，「不過妳們為什麼又突然開始聊你們的前任?」</p><p>「我不是取關又拉黑腓比斯了嗎，」小百合一口啤酒一口威士忌，說道，「結果他今天發短信給我。<strong>短信</strong>，我該死的忘了還有短信這種東西還該死的忘了我還記得他的號碼。他說他很傷心還想見我，然後我告訴他要帶艾絲一起去見他－」</p><p>「<strong>太棒了</strong>。他這麼說。」艾絲梅拉達說，「他媽的渣男。」</p><p>「他媽的渣男。」安灼拉和熱安同意地附和。</p><p>「就這種混帳還有那麼多小姑娘爭著上去，」艾絲梅拉達又說，「不就是他那張臉能看嗎。」</p><p>「誰好看的過熱安安還有安琪小可愛?」小百合反駁，「你們他媽的趕緊給我安裝<strong>愛情公寓</strong>!我禁止你們長得這麼好看還單身!」</p><p>「我也禁止妳們長得這麼美還單身!」熱安大聲地說。</p><p>安灼拉打開距離他最近的啤酒瓶，熱安的發言使他大笑出聲。愛潘妮拎著兩個大袋子進門，艾絲梅拉達尖叫，「潘妮!這間屋裡唯一有男票的人回家啦!」</p><p>「首先，巴阿雷是利益互換的朋友(friend with benefit)，」愛潘妮瞪著滿桌滿地的空酒瓶說，「另外，你們他媽的為什麼全部喝瘋了?」</p><p>「我們在聊渣男，然後他們回來了，」小百合說，「安琪小天使失戀了，熱安安的渣男讓他不高興，所以妳懂。要不要一起來?」</p><p>安灼拉用酒瓶指向飯廳，「那邊有吃的。」</p><p>「連<strong>你</strong>都喝廢了，」愛潘妮說的像她看見了真正的法國隊長投靠真正的九頭蛇，「我真是瞠目又結舌。把空罐子拿走，這裡有新的。」</p><p>熱安躺在安灼拉的膝蓋上晃晃腦袋。愛潘妮拿出幾支烈酒，小百合就用剩下的空袋子裝酒瓶，又問，「所以，妳和巴阿雷到底算不算一對兒呀?」</p><p>「怎麼可能是一對兒，我們見面就是為了睡覺，懂?」愛潘妮扭開她剛買回來的威士忌，對著瓶口迅速噸掉四分之一瓶，咳嗽了一會兒，又說，「他就是個可愛的鐵憨憨。媽的，說不定我還真的有點喜歡他。臥槽，我完了。」</p><p>「你跟他認真聊過沒有?」安灼拉問道。熱安躺著喝完最後一口伏特加，隨手把空掉的玻璃瓶放在地毯。安灼拉找到另一瓶伏特加，打開瓶蓋喝了幾口。據說格朗泰爾獨喝整瓶白蘭地也不會醉，安灼拉有點兒想挑戰一晚上喝掉五百毫升的伏特加看會發生什麼事。</p><p>「除了法甲，吃飯跟睡覺?」愛潘妮伸直腿攤進沙發，搖了搖頭，「沒有。我連他喜歡哪些音樂都不知道。」</p><p>「說不定人家有些好人品呢?」小百合勸告，「妳是我們當中唯一有男朋友的，巴阿雷是個擁有肱頭肌還會踢足球的帥比，就算不是國王的兒子至少也該是個－」</p><p>「是個雞///兒。」熱安接口。</p><p>「你是說有感情的打樁機器吧。」</p><p>「安琪，」熱安大笑，「今天是你的大型人設崩塌現場，你知道嗎?」</p><p>「我他媽都不知道原來我還有人設。」安灼拉笑著說。</p><p>「巴阿雷是個有感情的雞///兒。」愛潘妮總結，「你的男朋友則是個學富十車的喝酒星人。」</p><p>「我沒有男朋友。」安灼拉悶悶地說。熱安舉起酒瓶子，安灼拉喝了口伏特加，他的血管隨時都可以燃燒起來。</p><p>「你他媽怎麼就沒有男朋友?」</p><p>「他本來就不是。」安灼拉說。酒精開始讓他覺得渴了，他喝下另一口伏特加解渴，補充道，「星期五晚上他發了場瘋，然後我發現他有躁鬱症。現在他拉黑我了。這不就表示他只是腦抽了才來找我?」</p><p>「我還是比你們都慘。」艾絲梅拉達說，「當年我認真以為可以跟那只小太陽過一輩子呢，結果百合才是最杯催的，話又說回來，這是他的幾次回來找你?」</p><p>「第二十三次。」小百合哭著說，「我為什麼還要計算這些?我真沒用，誰快來把我殺了給你們助興。」</p><p>「各位，兄弟，小仙女們，我他媽才是最慘的，你們都別抬舉自己。」熱安拿回酒瓶，仰躺著說，「我用了六年喜歡一個男的卻什麼都不能說，因為他不僅是我哥們還是個混蛋。我就默默看著他滾了至少二十個女朋友，你們說說看我幹嘛還要計算這種虛無還有害的數字?」</p><p>「你幹嘛不告訴他你喜歡他?」愛潘妮吨了口威士忌，「這不是很簡單嗎，你告個白，你們啃個嘴回來滾床，豈不是童話故事標配結局?」</p><p>「萬一弗以伊被嚇跑了怎麼辦?」安灼拉反問，「原本大家都是老鐵，萬一弗以伊拒絕熱安，這可是連朋友都當不成了。」</p><p>「還是安琪懂我。」熱安高興地說，「我才不告訴他呢，我可不想失去老鐵。而且弗以伊就是個傻逼。兄弟。」</p><p>「兄弟。」安灼拉說完，攢起手碰碰熱安舉起來的拳頭。</p><p>「你們男孩子真是神秘的生物，」艾絲梅拉達喝著黑啤說，「明明有條件當人生贏家的都覺得自己慘哭了，明明該被下放勞改的王八蛋卻那麼自信。」</p><p>「放低標準，大可愛們，放低標準。」愛潘妮喝滿整杯，吸了吸鼻子，「不過你跟R到底幹嘛分手?他不是很愛你嗎?」</p><p>「臥槽，妳沒有聽見我說的?」安灼拉大聲的說，「格朗泰爾有躁鬱症。我只是他發病的時候隨機選到的倒楣傻逼而以。」</p><p>「<strong>放屁</strong>。」愛潘妮擺了個意大利式的粗鄙手勢，「R愛你愛的快瘋了，他不愛你我就不姓德納第。」</p><p>「人家把安琪拉黑了，」熱安反駁，「如果連這都是愛我就不姓普魯維爾。」</p><p>「但是，你們知道嗎，」安灼拉接過小百合傳過來的白蘭地喝了幾口，葡萄的氣味比香檳濃烈不少。熱安用手指在安灼拉的手背拼寫弗以伊的名字，哼唱起描述單相思的懷舊歌曲，安灼拉則說，「你們知道嗎，我是真的很喜歡他。」</p><p>「我也真的很喜歡他。」熱安附和，「現在，我們悲慘的程度已經超過<strong>羅密歐與茱麗葉</strong>了。」</p><p>「那不是很好嗎。我們慘的程度連斯湯達都不敢這麼寫。」安灼拉說。他喝掉最後一口白蘭地，他整個腦子熱得隨時都可以融化，艾絲梅拉達伸手越過兩個人來揉他的頭，熱安為這個比喻呵呵發笑，安灼拉把酒瓶子給他，撐著腦袋想起他上一次在格朗泰爾住處喝啤酒的情景。格朗泰爾跟著音樂蹦躂的模樣幾乎像是兩個世紀以前發生的事了。</p><p>「也許你們是對的，」愛潘妮說，「巴阿雷除健身踢球還會別的。」</p><p>「那當然，」安灼拉說，「如果有妳應付不來的缺點就算了。我是說，我應付得來躁鬱症，可使他給我發了六張圖就直接拉黑我。我他媽就是個賠人又賠腦子的憨批。」</p><p>「臥槽，媽的，」小百合極不優雅地放下酒瓶，白蘭地濺上她的粉紅色衣服，她哈哈大笑起來，「失敬了，小太陽，你是這個屋裡最慘的。」</p><p>「拉黑他吧，安琪，」熱安躺著大喊，「<strong>我要拉黑弗以伊</strong><strong>!</strong><strong>萬歲</strong><strong>!</strong><strong>我自由了</strong><strong>!</strong>」</p><p> </p><p>週一，十二點二十四分。</p><p>古費拉克來回走了四趟才拿齊所有可以吃下肚幫助緩解宿醉的食物。他掀開夾有西紅柿的三文魚三明治，拿起酸黃瓜片疊進去。馬呂斯扭開所有果汁的瓶蓋，把檸檬汁連同若李提供的橙片推到安灼拉面前。</p><p>「喝酒不帶我們這樣的行為本身是可恥的，」古費拉克製作好兩份口味酸爽的三明治，也推過來，又說，「不過你失戀了，這就可以理解。」</p><p>「如果你覺得吃不下，我這裡還有維C片，葡萄口味的，」若李掏著書包熱忱地說，「吃了就有胃口了。不過你們昨天到底喝了多少能醉成這樣?」</p><p>安灼拉聳聳肩膀。這個動作在他的腦袋裡激起一陣晃蕩，就像科學展覽館裡讓觀眾站上去體驗卻總是搖搖晃晃的重力平衡桿那樣，若李目測了會他的痛苦係數，拿出葡萄口味的維C片罐子遞過來。整個早上安灼拉人在歷史課教室腦子卻沒在場，幸好羅伯斯庇爾先生沒喊他答題(雖然今天的題他不僅能答還能寫申論)。</p><p>熱安拎著書包走進餐廳，經過姐妹團打了個醉醺醺的招呼，來到ABC的朋友們的位置把自己摔上塑料椅子。</p><p>「情況怎麼樣?」馬呂斯問。</p><p>「對方律師胡攪蠻纏，弗以伊下午也不能來。」熱安把手機拍上桌，用手指猛揉太陽穴，嘆息著說，「如果今天休庭時他生母還沒敗訴，今年聖誕節弗以伊家可難過了。」</p><p>他說話的時候弗以伊也群發消息表示他的下午得繼續泡法庭。捱過整年電話騷//擾、入侵民宅以及跟蹤後，收養弗以伊並且非常關愛他的爸爸媽媽決定對他的生母提出訴訟，案子從十月底辦到整個年都快結束了都沒個石錘結果。如果安灼拉是法官就會命令弗以伊的生母搬到馬賽並且讓弗以伊家改電話號碼。</p><p>「我贊成。」馬呂斯說。</p><p>古費拉克叉起酸黃瓜，把叉子柄轉向熱安，又問，「你又是為了什麼得喝趴下?」</p><p>「熱安陪我喝酒。」安灼拉說。熱安啃著酸黃瓜這個醒酒神器，淡定的像他啃的是新鮮小黃瓜。</p><p>「不是，我們是不是漏聽了什麼?」若李皺著眉頭說，「你跟R墨跡了半個學期，上個星期一說在一起，怎麼星期五就分手了?」</p><p>「他有躁鬱症，星期五他發病了，」安灼拉說。維C片的確起了作用，他沒吃早餐的胃醒過來，安灼拉想先吃點熱的，他取了點意麵到盤子裡，吃了幾口，說，「他就那樣，瘋了一場，然後被送進醫院。瑪麗說是我讓他發病的。」</p><p>熱安貼心地給三臉朦逼的朋友們補充，「瑪麗是R的前女友。」</p><p>「你他媽還信他前任的話，安琪，不是我說，你腦子有時也不太好使。」古費拉克說。</p><p>「你們星期五沒在現場，瑪麗對格朗泰爾這些狀況已經不能更熟悉了，」安灼拉回答，「我上網查過躁鬱症的所有症狀，格朗泰爾全部都有。所以不是他沒有對我說實話，是打從一開始他就在發病週期，他根本不喜歡我。」</p><p>「話不能這麼說。我姥爺也有躁鬱症啊，」馬呂斯說，「有時他真的很難對付，不過這就是他真實的模樣，是人都有點病，這很正常。」</p><p>「你姥爺發病的時候都做過什麼?」若李好奇地問。</p><p>馬呂斯打開餐盒，轉著眼珠子回想往事，說道，「你們都知道我媽媽在我小時候就去世了，我小學五年級那會，有一次老人家在電影台看到茱莉安‧摩爾(Julianne Moore)[1]，我媽長得真的挺像她，老人家看到電影特寫畫面就發病了。他拖著我搭飛機到洛杉磯去認親，我根本不知道老人家是怎麼搞到她的地址的。後來我們在美國的警察局住了兩個晚上，各位公民，我差點成了摩爾阿姨的兒子。」</p><p>「臥槽。」</p><p>「我要說的是，躁鬱症病人發作起來的確會做出奇怪的事，但是這不表示他們沒有正常感情。」馬呂斯笑著說，「而且，我覺得R是真的喜歡你。」</p><p>「馬呂斯說的有道理，」古費拉克點點頭，「他要是真的對你沒感情，那天他幹嘛還專門從他們教學樓跑到公共休息室找你說話?如果R不喜歡你，他根本不會畫那些畫塞給你，不是嗎?」</p><p>「可是他拉黑我了。」安灼拉說。</p><p>他吃完意麵，把疊的太高的三明治分成兩堆繼續吃。這個話題已經被討論太多次，安灼拉覺得差不多該停了，他拿檸檬汁配三文魚，桌上還有華夫餅。安灼拉拿盤子取餅的時候，他的朋友憂心忡忡地盯著他看。</p><p> </p><p>週二，十三點五十一分。</p><p>聖誕假期即將在星期四開始，星期二的下午是法語課，星期三早上是歷史課和自習課，沒有比這樣的安排更適合結束這個學期了。安灼拉吃完午餐上圖書館找書，乘著最後二十分鐘空檔到中庭透氣。昨天晚上他為了測試ABC的小伙伴們對格朗泰爾的觀察正不正確，抱著嘗試的心態發消息問他過得好不好，消息發出去的瞬間就獲得黑色驚嘆號，系統提示告訴安灼拉，由於格朗泰爾拉黑他，這條消息也不會被格朗泰爾看見。</p><p>所以事情就是這樣了，如果下個學期他們還在學校碰見對方，他們將會是不能更普通的朋友，也許聖誕假期會發生些讓安灼拉完全恢復正常的事，如果沒有的話，至少他的演技足夠在他看見格朗泰爾時假裝一切平靜無波。</p><p>弗以伊一個人在中庭，法語課上他跟安灼拉是小組夥伴。今天早上弗以伊依然請假，安灼拉抱著書走過去，弗以伊拿著手機正在瀏覽節日禮品網站，他抬起頭，露出兩只黑眼圈，笑著說，「好久不見。」</p><p>「能問問你們現在的情況?」安灼拉問道，「法官採納你的證詞嗎?」</p><p>「我以為熱安告訴你們了。」弗以伊說，「總之，他們讓她搬去拉丁區，在觀察期間每天都要去派出所簽字報到。我們家得換電話號碼跟郵箱地址，就那些能聯繫上我們的方式，等我全部換好了就把新號碼給你們。」</p><p>「這個情況我不能恭喜你也不能表示遺憾，對吧。」</p><p>弗以伊卻大笑，「臥槽，安琪，有時候你說的笑話真的很厲害。」</p><p>「是嗎?」</p><p>「我也不知道到底該不該高興，」弗以伊說著，捲起圍巾裹住脖子，「我煩死她了，可是昨天結案休庭的時候她在哭，我媽也在哭，我是說，我感覺我不應該這麼高興我家又可以過正常生活。」</p><p>安灼拉拍拍他，「想的近一些，至少聖誕假期不會太壞。」</p><p>「我想我得給熱安找個好一點的禮物，這段時間我經常打擾他學習。」弗以伊說，「對了，你跟夏洛特結束了這麼久，你介意換我去試試嗎?剛才我看見她－」</p><p>「弗以伊，恕我直言，你他媽是個傻逼。」</p><p>話說到一半被打斷還突然挨了頓罵的弗以伊困惑地望著安灼拉。終於親眼看見這種<strong>報復式又渣又浪</strong>的行為的安灼拉猛然一股火氣找不到出口，只好繼續罵碰巧在這裡犯腦抽的弗以伊了。</p><p>「你以為到處勾搭姑娘就能治癒失戀嗎?你不覺得自己是個混蛋?你這樣對得起熱安嗎?」安灼拉怒氣沖沖地說，「你是不是白癡?<strong>熱安喜歡你啊</strong>!」</p><p>弗以伊被這話震驚得合不攏嘴，順帶著引發瞳孔地震。安灼拉受夠袖手旁觀他最好的朋友憋屈也受夠他另一個朋友持續不斷地幹蠢事。弗以伊被這頓暴言釘在中庭的長椅，安灼拉站了起來，忍著拿書包砸弗以伊腦袋的衝動，又說，</p><p>「熱安喜歡你他媽的有六年，我認識你們不到一年都看得出來，你他媽為什麼就沒有發現?你是腦子進水還是眼睛壞了?你他媽知不知道自己有多渣?」</p><p>「臥槽。」弗以伊說。</p><p>「臥你麻痺槽!」安灼拉回答。</p><p>「臥槽!」弗以伊大喊，「臥槽!<strong>熱安安</strong><strong>!</strong><strong>臥槽</strong><strong>!!</strong>」</p><p>上課鈴剩下不到一分鐘就要響了，弗以伊抓起書包卻往教學樓的反方向跑。安灼拉站在原地想回憶起來剛才都發生了什麼事，弗以伊跑向體育館，回頭扯開嗓門對安灼拉鬼叫，「安琪，你是最好的朋友!臥槽!熱安!接我電話!!!!」</p><p>成群結隊移動回教學樓的學生紛紛回頭瞧他們。眼看今年的最後一堂法語課他沒有小組伙伴，安灼拉決定告訴法語教師弗以伊整天都沒有來學校。他上樓進教室，坐在他們的小組座位，拿課本的時候他的手機抖個沒停。ABC的朋友群迅速累積起近五十條語音消息，顯然熱安把原本要獨發給安灼拉的消息發進朋友群了。課室裡有別的學生，安灼拉戴上耳機，鼓起勇氣打開了熱安的語音。</p><p>「<strong>安灼拉</strong><strong>!</strong><strong>你個叛徒</strong><strong>!</strong>」熱安的聲音在體育館，在練舞用的背景音樂裡吼的如雷貫耳，「<strong>別人失戀都去拆情侶，就你失戀還撮合別人</strong><strong>!</strong><strong>你這個混蛋</strong><strong>!</strong><strong>你為什麼不乾脆把愛潘妮巴阿雷也綁一起扔塞納河算了</strong><strong>!</strong><strong>媽的</strong><strong>!</strong><strong>弗以伊現在掛我腳上了</strong><strong>!</strong><strong>我要練舞</strong><strong>!</strong><strong>他媽的起開</strong><strong>!!!</strong>」</p><p>剩下的消息全是不重樣且芬芳的粗鄙之語。弗以伊的聲音在背景裡大聲懇求。古費拉克的語音消息緊跟其後，安灼拉戳下撥放鍵，聽見古費拉克在數學教室用耳語的音量嘶吼，「是你說的不要告訴弗以伊!安琪!你背叛了熱安安的僚機群!」</p><p>說的好有道理，安灼拉收起耳機，認真地思考要怎麼樣才能讓愛潘妮和巴阿雷這對已經互換太多利益的朋友跨過友誼的界線。</p><p> </p><p>週三，十五點四十二分。</p><p>熱愛公共休息室的學生抓緊假期開始前的最後幾個鐘頭，放了學還賴在學校不走。早上安灼拉發消息讓巴阿雷過來體驗一把不用付錢的虛擬實境遊戲，現在巴阿雷正在愛潘妮的指導下開始在虛擬世界盃足球賽為法國隊踢前鋒。旁邊的人自動為他清出一大塊地，巴阿雷戴著頭盔在原地耍猴的模樣全被愛潘妮拍攝下來了。公白飛舉起書本擋住臉，安灼拉藏在電腦屏幕後面笑得嘴角發酸。古費拉克同若李在桌上足球殺得上頭，馬呂斯徘徊在姐妹團與他正在玩的團體桌遊之間。安灼拉坐在割風伯伯贈給公共休息室的沙發瀏覽醫學網頁，公白飛在他旁邊，看見網頁的標題便問起來。他們說話的當兒，熱安拖著掛在他脖子上的弗以伊步履蹣跚進入公共休息室(另一個驚人的事實:昨天晚上熱安依舊單獨回家)，他推開弗以伊的臉，氣咻咻地對安灼拉說，「這坨掛件現在扒不掉了，我謝謝你啊，兄弟。」</p><p>伊爾瑪深深呼吸，說道，「戀愛的酸臭味可太香了。」</p><p>「難道不是這樣嗎。」</p><p>「你不對勁，小天使。」</p><p>熱安把弗以伊拖去角落讓他排下一個玩虛擬實境，他自己乘機加入團體桌遊；公白飛聽完安灼拉對格朗泰爾的所有描述，安靜下來思考，最後他說，「安琪，你有沒有想過，也許拉黑你的不是R?」</p><p>安灼拉眨眨眼睛，「什麼意思?」</p><p>「有時候，我們關心一個人，不免會主觀地做出我們認為對他有幫助的事，」公白飛說，「如果R的爸爸或是瑪麗發現他還試著聯繫你，說不定他們會認為徹底切斷你們的關係就能治好他。如果他們沒收R的手機呢?現在他在住院治療，這是很有可能發生的。」</p><p>安灼拉拿出手機，打開與格朗泰爾的聊天。他看著那三個黑色驚嘆號，瑪麗的聲音在他的腦海反覆說明格朗泰爾曾經做過的事。安灼拉說，「事情能這麼巧合嗎?」</p><p>「R非常喜歡你，他看你的時候眼睛全是亮的。」公白飛強調，「當你第一次說要停下來，他立刻就過來修補你們的關係了。安琪，就算他真的只是生病，他也沒有理由突然發六張有關你們的圖畫給你又立刻拉黑你。」</p><p>安灼拉清清喉嚨，「我不知道。」</p><p>「既然現在聯繫不上他，你就耐心等幾天，」公白飛微笑著說，「R也知道你真的喜歡他。相信我，沒有任何事能阻止他來找你。」</p><p>他說著話便轉頭去看古費拉克的背影。公白飛望著古費拉克時眼睛也是亮的。安灼拉猜想這些話都是公白飛從他自己的經驗得出來的結論。這幾天他找到幾個針對躁鬱症進行詳細分析解說的專業網站，安灼拉不知道這麼做有什麼意義卻還是仔細閱讀網站的內容。公白飛打開區域圖書館的網站搜索安灼拉可以參考的書籍，然後歷史教師兼教導主任羅伯斯庇爾先生舉著信號檢測器走進來了。</p><p>「請問您在找什麼呢?」珂賽特用無辜可愛的聲音問道。</p><p>羅伯斯庇爾先生拿著檢測器搜查公共休息室，找到放回收箱的角落，他拍開回收箱，拿起黑盒子拔掉電話線，所有加載到一半的網頁立刻全部歇菜。安灼拉放下電腦，幾個學生站了起來，羅伯斯庇爾先生拿起黑盒子來到公共休息室中央環視學生，放夠了危險的低氣壓便說，「我就知道是你們偷的教師辦公室的網。這都是誰做的?是誰把這個盒子帶進來?」</p><p>「我。」公白飛坐在沙發上說。古費拉克在桌上足球那兒倒吸了口涼氣。</p><p>「你為什麼要違反校規?」</p><p>「您們讓我們上科學課又不配個好網速，請問我們怎麼做作業?」公白飛揚起手機展示歇菜的網頁，彬彬有禮地反問。</p><p>羅伯斯庇爾先生給噎了一下，氣的額角青筋突突跳動，拿起黑盒子朝色彩繽紛的牆比劃，「還有這個。你們管這種褻瀆法蘭西國旗的鬼東西叫壁畫?」</p><p>本來偷網是違反校規，拿這種措辭形容壁畫就有點過分了。安灼拉關上電腦站起來，姐妹團把珂賽特圍在中間，他經過聚集到一塊兒的實踐計畫小組來倒羅伯斯庇爾先生面前。其他人顯然會意到安灼拉即將在教導主任的雷區蹦迪，別的學生躲開了，實踐計畫小組以及公白飛還留在原地。</p><p>「那他媽的才不是鬼東西，」安灼拉指著牆大聲地說，「那是傑克遜‧波洛克風格，藝術自由主義您聽沒聽過?誰他媽褻瀆國旗了?您怎麼不去藝術科管那些在國旗上畫果///體的學生?」</p><p>這下子整個公共休息室都安靜了。羅伯斯庇爾先生瞪著安灼拉，眼神看上去像在思考要罰他留校察看還是直接告家長。安灼拉瞪回去，羅伯斯庇爾先生還拿著黑盒子，對安灼拉說，「我對你非常失望，年輕人。」</p><p>「然後?」安灼拉問。</p><p>又給噎了一下的教導主任瞧瞧整個實踐小組，下令，「離開前把這面牆涂白，下個學期重新做實踐課，公共休息室關閉了。」</p><p>「臥槽，您不能這麼做。」馬呂斯大喊。淚眼汪汪的珂賽特回頭去看他。</p><p>「請您讓我們保留這片牆吧，先生，」若李攔住馬呂斯，走上前說道，「我個人是很喜歡白色，但是您真的要拿白色取代這些代表我們的圖案嗎?這些肖像、這些斑點，每一個細節都代表了學校裡不同的學生。」</p><p>「這表示我們可以一起生活，我們都很喜歡這個壁畫的。」米什切塔也說，「您沒有看出來?這些圖案全部融合在一起，就像學校裡不同膚色、不同信仰甚至不同取向的學生，我們可以和諧共處，您可以用白色油漆抹掉壁畫，難道您也能夠抹除掉每個人的差異?」</p><p>羅伯斯庇爾先生看了眼壁畫又看了眼實踐小組，「非常好。你們有整個假期的時間可以寫檢討，下個學期第一天交到我桌上，否則所有人記過。<strong>沒有商量的餘地</strong><strong>!</strong>」</p><p>公白飛拉住準備開口的安灼拉。羅伯斯庇爾先生針對他扔下最後一句話，拿起黑盒子離開公共休息室。</p><p>「你太刁了，安琪，」愛潘妮讚嘆地說，「你成了全校第一個也可能是唯一一個正面剛教導主任的人。」</p><p>「幹的漂亮。」安灼拉對若李和米什切塔說。他還想為他們拯救壁畫道謝卻沒有說出口。若李拍拍他，米什切塔則說，</p><p>「我是真的很欣賞這面壁畫。」</p><p>「公共休息室不能關閉。」珂賽特說，「我們費了這麼大心思改造這裡，他不能說關就關。我們得拯救公共休息室。」</p><p>「這麼做怕是要記大過告家長，」馬呂斯答道，「倒不是我擔心這個，不過妳打算怎麼做?」</p><p>珂賽特擦掉剛才被嚇出來的幾滴眼淚，沉著臉說，「讓我想想。」</p><p>「我們也幫著想吧，」熱安說，「接下來要放假，這幾天大伙兒想到什麼主意就發群裡。」</p><p>「總是可以靜坐抗議，不是嗎。」公白飛安靜地說。</p><p>珂賽特採納了這個提議，然後讓古費拉克把公白飛拉進實踐小組的群。</p><p> </p><p>週五，十八點二十八分。</p><p>整個星期四他們都在互相沙盤推演面對平安夜家庭聚會的辦法。熱安打算在他家住到聖誕節隔天就回公寓，安灼拉對這個問題心裡沒譜，於是他學習使用勞動躲避困難，到廚房給愛潘妮打下手。愛潘妮在平安夜前一天弄出整大桌美味料理給她的室友以及弗以伊和巴阿雷。中午過後安灼拉收拾好東西準備離開公寓，看見弗以伊快樂地給依然繃著臉、眼睛卻亮晶晶的熱安準備早午餐。</p><p>「要不你們乾脆也在一起吧，」安灼拉對剛梳洗完走出浴室的巴阿雷說，「愛潘妮說她覺得自己喜歡你。」</p><p>巴阿雷給這句話釘在距離廚房只有兩步遠的地兒。安灼拉給他已經起床的朋友們道別，離開公寓到公車站等車。十幾分鐘後車終於來了，安灼拉做在靠窗的座位，戴著耳機看弗以伊拍攝下來發給ABC的朋友們的短視頻，對著屏幕裡突然發現自己脫單了的愛潘妮和巴阿雷笑了一路。</p><p>他父親公寓的氣氛反而和諧的令人不自在。安灼拉拿鑰匙開門，看見他的父母如同節日合家歡電影裡的模範雙親忙碌地裝飾聖誕樹。母親率先看見他，安灼拉還發現父母身上穿的是同款圖案的毛衣，他找到地方放包，同父親尷尬地對視幾眼。他母親拿著畫有聖人肖像的燈泡過來吻他的臉頰，愉快地說，「歡迎回家，親愛的。」</p><p>「額。」</p><p>「歡迎回家。」他父親跟著說。安灼拉不禁懷疑起自己是不是打開門走進錯誤的平行時空了。</p><p>「你們都太緊張了，我們有多少年沒有一起過聖誕節?」母親說完，打開電視找到她要的頻道。巴黎聖母院正在舉行節日彌撒，樞機主教站在佈道台前，面向觀眾侃侃而談。</p><p>「我這裡就剩燈泡要布置。」母親笑著說，「安琪，你爸爸要做晚餐，你能去廚房幫忙嗎?」</p><p> </p><p>週五，十八點三十二分。</p><p>安灼拉把烤盤放進烤箱，按照父親的指示設置時間，找到放餐具的櫥櫃拿出三套刀叉。他父親挽起袖子埋頭對付切菜板上的煎牛肉，安灼拉到飯廳放好餐具，回到廚房說，「這些都是怎麼回事?」</p><p>「如果我說，我希望能做點可以彌補錯誤的事，」父親回答，「這樣你能夠接受嗎?我知道你不相信我，不過，這幾天你媽媽過的很好。」</p><p>他放下切肉刀，這樣的場景大約於十年前曾經出現在他們南方老家的廚房。父親等待著，瓦斯爐上的燉鍋冒上蒸氣，蓋了鍋蓋的平底鍋正在燒海鮮料理。安灼拉回答，「那就好。我是說媽媽的事。」</p><p>父親切好牛肉裝盤，扭動調料罐往肉上撒香料，然後詢問，「能幫我先把這些端出去?我先做點開胃菜，等一下就可以吃晚餐。」</p><p>安灼拉則說，「好的。」</p><p>他拿起光滑的白瓷盤子端進飯廳，看見手機屏幕閃現未接來電通知，安灼拉不認識那串號碼，他打開被未接來電通知蓋住內容的消息，對瑪麗的名字愣了幾秒，然後看見消息寫著，「<strong>R</strong><strong>不見了，他什麼都沒帶，我們找不到他，他跟你在一起嗎</strong><strong>?</strong>」</p><p>安灼拉回覆了<strong>沒有</strong>給她，接著答應他母親的話過去陪她看直播彌撒。巴黎教區的樞機主教對信眾談論起避難所，他走下講台，對聽眾說道，「每個信徒都能夠自信仰中找到包容與慰藉。您們的恐懼與痛苦都能在上帝的避難所得到救贖。上帝接受我們每一個人原本的模樣，因為他愛我們，無關榮耀，無關聖禮，上帝用純粹的愛做為我們的堡壘，只要上帝在我們身邊，我們就永遠不孤單。*」</p><p>「他說的很正確。」母親評論。</p><p>安灼拉想說些話，那串不認識的號碼又打過來，安灼拉接通電話，聽見對面的聲音吞吞吐吐，猶豫著說，「請問，您是<strong>我的信仰</strong>嗎?」</p><p>安灼拉嘆了口氣，「不需要，謝謝。」</p><p>「請問您認識格朗泰爾嗎?」手機對面同樣尷尬的年輕小哥飛快地問。</p><p>安灼拉被那個名字刺了一下。他回到廚房單手拿起剛出烤箱的肉派，答道，「請問您是哪位?」</p><p>「我們這裡是醫院，您的號碼是格朗泰爾的緊急聯絡人，他是這麼編輯聯絡人名稱的。」醫院的總機小哥說，「半個鐘頭前我們發現格朗泰爾不見了，他的手機被他爸爸交給我們保管，現在我們在找他，您知道他可能會在哪裡嗎?」</p><p>安灼拉咬咬牙，「我也不清楚，他是怎麼離開的?」</p><p>「很顯然是乘著護士換班溜走了，」總機小哥回答，「您是格朗泰爾的朋友吧?如果您有什麼新消息或是找到他的話請您務必聯繫我們。對了，請問您叫什麼名字?」</p><p>「安灼拉。」安灼拉說。</p><p>總機小哥記下這個名字的拼寫，說道，「謝謝您。」</p><p>公白飛說的是真的。安灼拉想到星期三下午的那場談話，格朗泰爾的手機被他父親交給醫院保管，但是這不代表拉黑他的就是格朗泰爾的父親。他想到馬呂斯談論起他外公的模樣，接著又想起上個星期五格朗泰爾衝進酒店陽台對整個街道大喊大叫的那一刻。母親的手碰在他的後腦，拂過他近來總是亂糟糟的頭髮，她溫柔地問，「天使，你怎麼了?」</p><p>「我有個朋友，」安灼拉收起手機，握緊餐廳椅子的把手，「本來他在住院，剛才醫院打電話說他溜出去不見了。」</p><p>「你需要去幫忙找他嗎?」父親拿著幾個小碟子走出廚房，問道。</p><p>「這是什麼?」安灼拉問。</p><p>父親把這些碟子擺上餐桌，把雙手插進口袋，露出有些緊張的微笑，「我不知道你現在喜歡吃什麼，所以每樣都做了一點。如果你覺得太多－」</p><p>「我要去找他。」安灼拉說。</p><p>他的父母站到一塊兒，安灼拉望著他們，他的心跳在這一秒內加快到他幾乎無法承受的速度，安灼拉想到格朗泰爾會去哪裡了。</p><p>「那個人是我的男朋友，他不見了，我得去把他找回來。」他對他好不容易有了點重修舊好的跡象的父母說，「對不起，但是我真的得走了。」</p><p>「去吧。」母親用那種卡桑德拉式的語氣答道，「你能找到他，你們的天使會為你開路。」</p><p>安灼拉匆忙擁抱她，父親也沒有給他時間猶豫，他把手放在母親的肩膀上，對安灼拉說，「我會照顧她的。」</p><p>就像公白飛照顧著古費拉克一樣。就像安灼拉曾經下定決心照顧格朗泰爾。他穿上外套跑出公寓，公車在假期減少班次，末班車已經離開了，安灼拉邁開腳步跑出住宅區來到馬路旁招到計程車，打開谷歌地圖尋找那座廢棄的美術館倉庫。地圖定位到距離倉庫最近的地點，在平安夜的傍晚開車到那兒竟然需要四十分鐘。計程車司機把地址輸入車上的導航系統，看看安灼拉蒼白的臉，發動車子駛進馬路時他問，「您在這個時間跑到那麼遠的地方做什麼?」</p><p>「我需要過去那裏。」安灼拉說。</p><p>格朗泰爾在那間倉庫堆放他的畫，然後把安灼拉領進去欣賞畫在牆上的銀河系與奧林匹亞。他打開門的時候安灼拉走向他，他們在冬季夜晚的大雨裡不顧一切親吻彼此，然後他們分開，然後在公共休息室的另一面壁畫裡和好。安灼拉一發消息格朗泰爾就出現了。他還是沒想懂格朗泰爾為什麼把他畫成小獅子卻明白了他的自畫像是夜行動物的原因。格朗泰爾需要光，他的避難所卻連盞像樣的燈都沒有。上個星期三他們在公園，坐在樹下談論龐大的外部自然界與做為個體的人類的聯繫，陽光照在格朗泰爾的臉龐也照亮了安灼拉。他同樣不可能想明白這個宇宙運作的原理，安灼拉可以確認的是格朗泰爾笑的時候這個宇宙就會增添一顆星星，太陽也將更加明亮。這個宇宙的太陽會在早晨照進窗戶，格朗泰爾就在廚房做出份亮過多的早餐，就著音樂摟住安灼拉與他共舞；安灼拉則會在他畫畫的時候在旁邊看著，也將會在格朗泰爾需要的時候陪伴他。只要他們在一起，格朗泰爾就能夠離開黑暗的洞穴，安灼拉就能夠在舒適的晨曦裡握住他的手與他一起面對一切。</p><p>計程車停在路邊，安灼拉付了車資也祝司機節日快樂，這條路還是沒有多少路燈，他憑著唯一一次走過這裡的記憶找到方向然後拔腿飛奔。他希望格朗泰爾的確是在他的避難所，當時安灼拉不知道他有躁鬱症，也許他在自習教室外無心說的話刺傷他了。那幾天格朗泰爾塞進他櫃子的畫全部被安灼拉收藏著，安灼拉想給他道歉。他跑過街口時險些被撞上，那輛汽車緊急煞住而安灼拉邁出更大的步伐避開車頭，他跑過轉角，暫停下來辨認環境，安灼拉必須找到格朗泰爾，不論他是否已經準備好被找到。等安灼拉找到他，他們就可以繼續談論六月革命、談論盧梭對前期浪漫主義的影響、談論星期一到星期天的每一件計畫。當然，他們也將會擁有足夠的時間討論他們即將不帶任何秘密共度的未來。</p><p>倉庫的鐵門在晚風裡發出粗啞的吱嘎聲，安灼拉打開手機燈，撿起地上的鑰匙，拉開門跑進倉庫。格朗泰爾沒有在一樓，安灼拉找到樓梯，小心地越過滿地畫作，踩上階梯往上跑。</p><p>「大寫的R，」他喊。</p><p>手機的燈光照亮了倉庫的二樓，安灼拉走過去，格朗泰爾就在左邊的牆角。他蜷縮成一團，在安灼拉靠近的時候試圖把自己藏的更深。</p><p>「大寫的R，」安灼拉把手機放在地面，伸手拉下格朗泰爾的兜帽，又說，「我在這裡。」</p><p>他阻止格朗泰爾繼續往後縮。格朗泰爾靠著牆，氣象預報表示平安夜的氣溫為攝氏四度，隨時有可能降下大雪，格朗泰爾穿著單衣和夾克，縮在壁畫裡手持金劍的阿波羅的寶座下。安灼拉脫下外套裹住格朗泰爾，捧起他濕漉漉的臉，用手指抹掉那上頭冰涼的眼淚。格朗泰爾望著他，這雙灰綠色的眼睛在安灼拉第一次瞧見它們的時候就已經是他夢中最美麗的風景。格朗泰爾的眼神像是他沒想過安灼拉會出現在這座幽暗的倉庫。</p><p>「我找到你了。」</p><p>安灼拉微笑著說完，親吻他。格朗泰爾的嘴唇也冷冰冰的，安灼拉吻他的時候嚐到眼淚的味道，他抵著格朗泰爾的額頭，用衣袖開乾他的眼角，強調，「大寫的R，你不再孤單了。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*這是法SKAM這集的原作神台詞。</p><p> </p><p>注:</p><p>[1]有人知道摩爾阿姨為什麼能連動到馬呂斯嗎(。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#我真的盡力了卻還是寫的好破</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>#喜歡這個小破孩領袖嗎?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 分分秒秒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GM甜甜蜜蜜:<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1Gw9ONIS4w&amp;list=RDF1Gw9ONIS4w&amp;start_radio=1"> Shane Filan- Unbreakable</a></p><p> </p><p>週六，九點二十五分。</p><p>安灼拉給他們兩個都點加全脂牛奶的拿鐵。瑪麗興許整個晚上都沒有闔眼，她把格朗泰爾的包放在咖啡座的空位，叫住服務員表示她的咖啡要加一分意示濃縮。</p><p>「他還好?」她問。</p><p>「昨天我帶他回家後他就一直在睡覺。」安灼拉說。</p><p>「那就是好了，」瑪麗睏倦地說，服務員送來咖啡，她道過謝拿起杯子連喝三口，掐了下鼻樑，拿出手機對安灼拉說，「這是他爸爸的號碼，還有醫院跟主治大夫的聯繫方式，有什麼事你可以直接聯繫他們。」</p><p>安灼拉看看她。瑪麗微笑著說，「現在你是他的男朋友了，他在你那兒很安全。」</p><p>昨天晚上安灼拉帶格朗泰爾回家。格朗泰爾讓安灼拉握著手，安靜地跟在他後頭離開倉庫，安灼拉鎖好倉庫的鐵門，把鑰匙放回格朗泰爾的口袋。他們走過整個鮮少有人拜訪的小區到外頭的馬路招計程車，司機從後視鏡看見格朗泰爾一腦袋埋進安灼拉懷裡，透過鏡子對安灼拉豎大拇指。他們回到公寓時姑娘們已經全部各回各家，熱安和弗以伊由於他們老家離公寓只有四個地鐵站就可以等到晚間交通高峰時刻結束才離開。安灼拉對他們搖搖頭，熱安退回沙發，安灼拉則攬著已經閉上眼睛的格朗泰爾回房間讓他躺下，然後坐在床邊，握著格朗泰爾的手給他的父母還有瑪麗發消息。這段時間內格朗泰爾已經陷入熟睡。</p><p>他沒有告訴瑪麗格朗泰爾離開醫院躲在哪裡，安灼拉把故事換成他在某個他們一起去過的地方找到他。瑪麗點點頭，喝完咖啡叫了第二杯，她的眼裡佈滿紅血絲。安灼拉喝了口咖啡，早上他離開寂靜的公寓前給格朗泰爾留字條，他裹著安灼拉的被子，在深沉的睡眠中面容平靜。</p><p>「那天我不是故意對你說那些的，」瑪麗說，「你不是R找過的第一個男孩子，可是你不一樣。他說起你的時候就像在談論他的信仰。」</p><p>「我很抱歉，」安灼拉輕輕地說，「這些事對妳來說一定很難接受。」</p><p>「不，安灼拉，我很抱歉，」瑪麗回答，「R住院後我們發現他還想連繫你，他爸爸讓醫院幫忙保管R的手機，不過把你拉黑的人是我。我以為這樣R就能清醒過來，可是－」</p><p>她停頓下來，安灼拉沒有出聲，瑪麗喝了口咖啡才說，「可是，他不停地問你在哪裡，說他想跟你見面。那個時候，我就知道了。安灼拉，你不是他發病時幻想的對象，你們的關係是真實的。我很抱歉對你做了那些糟糕的事。」</p><p>安灼拉搖搖頭。得知這個事實使他的眼眶驟然發燙，他想為公白飛準確的推斷讚嘆，也想立刻回家去跟格朗泰爾待在一塊兒。然後安灼拉想到，這些舉動只不過是因為瑪麗希望格朗泰爾能好起來。</p><p>「妳一定很恨我。」他說。</p><p>瑪麗端詳著安灼拉，服務員送來她的第三杯咖啡，瑪麗拿起湯匙把泡沫上的肉桂粉攪拌進咖啡裡，說道，「我想我是嫉妒你。」</p><p>「我真的很抱歉。」安灼拉說。</p><p>「我們十五歲就在一起了，R在我們關係最好的時候也不像現在這樣，他住院的時候在畫畫，整本畫冊全是跟你有關的東西。」瑪麗說話的模樣像是她在談論的是別人的故事，她微笑著說，「你是他的整個宇宙，為此我羨慕你，也為你高興，不過這也表示接下來你必須負起責任了。」</p><p>「我會好好照顧他的。」安灼拉說。對於照顧生病的人，他擁有可謂豐富的經驗。</p><p>「你是為了你們自己照顧R，不是為了他爸爸，更不是為我。」瑪麗說道。</p><p>聖誕節早晨的咖啡館除了他們只有另外兩桌客人。安灼拉接過格朗泰爾的包，瑪麗則說，「現在說這個肯定會叫你鄙視我。」</p><p>安灼拉微笑，「試試看?」</p><p>「這幾年我已經習慣照顧R，我習慣被他需要的感覺，」瑪麗說著，她的笑容加深了，流露出一股輕鬆的氣息，她說，「現在，我覺得我好像終於自由了。這聽起來真他媽討人厭。」</p><p>「如果我說我能理解妳的感受?」安灼拉也微笑著說，「不過，我不會放棄他的。」</p><p>「我知道你不會。」瑪麗答道，「你沒有放棄他，所以你是找到他的那個人。」</p><p>「他生病的時候我可以為他做哪些事?」安灼拉問道。</p><p>瑪麗捧著咖啡杯，花了點時間組織語言，接著，她把照顧格朗泰爾的所有經驗告訴安灼拉，包含怎麼傾聽、怎麼等待、怎麼在他需要的時候給他空間或不給他空間，也包含怎麼分辨格朗泰爾是真的高興還是他處於發病的前兆期，也包含該怎麼在發病的週期內陪在他身邊。</p><p>「最重要的是，一定要享受你們在一起的時候做的每一件事，」瑪麗說，「這些回憶能幫助你們度過發病期間最困難的時刻。一切都是值得的，等你真的遇到的時候，你就會明白。」</p><p>「謝謝妳。」安灼拉誠懇地說。</p><p>「祝你們好運，」瑪麗看了眼手機上的時間，「你是個很棒的人，我得走了，聖誕快樂。」</p><p>「妳也很棒。他對我說過他覺得妳很棒。」安灼拉說。</p><p>瑪麗同他握手，笑著回答，「我得回去重新建立屬於我自己的生活了。再見。」</p><p>安灼拉付了四杯咖啡的錢，結帳時剛烘好的羊角麵包出爐，他買了一袋麵包，拿起格朗泰爾的包，在咖啡館門口與瑪麗道別，轉身走向街道盡頭的花店。</p><p> </p><p>週六，十四點三十六分。</p><p>整個實踐計畫小組在視頻通話裡，在他們各自的小框框七嘴八舌出主意。安灼拉戴著無線耳機好在開會的同時整理廚房。會議的第一個重點是召集全校學生到公共休息室靜坐抗議的辦法，以及抗議不成功的備用計畫。第二個重點則是他們能到公寓瞧格朗泰爾的時間。</p><p>「他還在睡覺，」安灼拉說完，拉開保鮮膜蓋住格朗泰爾只吃過一口的煎肉餅。平安夜前夕的晚餐剩了不少，愛潘妮把剩菜分類整理收進冰箱，讓假期裡提早回公寓的人不至於淪落到叫外賣。半個鐘頭前格朗泰爾睜開眼睛，安灼拉給他加熱午餐，格朗泰爾嚐了口煎肉餅便放下叉子，躺回被子裡陷入沉睡。原本安灼拉希望他醒過來能至少洗個熱水澡。</p><p>「你總得回家見你媽媽，」熱安說，「明天我們就回去了，我們可以幫你看著他。」</p><p>「定義下<strong>我們</strong>?」古費拉克說。</p><p>「我啊。」弗以伊在熱安的框框裡朝攝像頭大喊。</p><p>安灼拉笑著說，「我得至少等到格朗泰爾完全醒了再說。」</p><p>「那我帶伽佛洛什回去玩，」愛潘妮熱心地說，「艾絲梅拉達帶小百合回去找她那個吉普賽老哥玩，也不知道什麼時候才想起來她們得回家。」</p><p>「臥槽，你們聽我說話好嗎，」安灼拉把煎肉餅放回冰箱，說道，「格朗泰爾還在睡覺，我不確定他什麼時候能醒，我得等到他醒過來才能離開。」</p><p>「至少現在你們又在一起了，」馬呂斯用睿智的語氣說，「你可以慢慢等他。」</p><p>安灼拉用電腦開會，同時還在手機上發消息，剛才他被拉進他母親建立的家庭群，第一條消息是父親發來的照片，安灼拉放大那張照片，看清楚母親彈琴時的樂譜是她教會安灼拉演奏的第一支曲子。他還得找個時間去他父親的公寓弄清楚他們怎麼突然就好的像還在談戀愛似的。</p><p>格朗泰爾還在睡覺。安灼拉給他蓋好被子，躡著手腳打開衣櫃，找出幾件能讓格朗泰爾穿著不會感覺不合身的衣服，他調整衣櫃的擺放方式，把這些衣服單獨疊進空格，這樣格朗泰爾就能自己從這裡取乾淨衣服穿。</p><p> </p><p>週日，十五點十五分。</p><p>弗以伊切開烤的熱呼呼香噴噴的薑餅端進客廳。做為<strong>扭扭樂</strong>的最大輸家，弗以伊還承包了晚上做飯的工作。熱安發出消息，不久後愛潘妮就帶著她弟弟還有古費拉克和公白飛回到公寓，並且對弗以伊的廚藝表示友善的嫌棄。</p><p>安灼拉讓他的朋友在他房間外頭看一眼還在睡覺的格朗泰爾，早上安灼拉醒過來，發現格朗泰爾在用浴室，於是他先進廚房準備早餐，格朗泰爾洗了個漫長的熱水澡，弄乾頭髮，穿著安灼拉整理出來給他的衣服坐在床上發楞。他們在床上吃早餐，格朗泰爾吃了一個羊角麵包，喝掉熱牛奶，就又躺回去睡覺。他不想說話，所以安灼拉什麼都沒有說。中午熱安回來，安灼拉離開房間，吃完午飯就玩遊戲，這段期間格朗泰爾用了一次洗手間，安灼拉順著熱安的眼神回頭去看他，轉回來說，「他需要空間。」</p><p>「我們能幫點忙嗎?」弗以伊問。</p><p>「先等他睡醒。」安灼拉說。</p><p>他在<strong>扭扭樂</strong>用兩分的差距贏過弗以伊，安灼拉拿起杯子回房間，從書櫃挑出一本書，回到床上坐著讀。他把格朗泰爾給他的畫貼在牆壁，在快遞還沒有把他買的相框送來之前，這些畫只能用膠帶暫時固定在他房間的牆上。昨天還是花苞的玫瑰花開了，冬季的風吹過窗戶使黃色的窗簾無聲飄揚，花的香氣縈繞整個房間。安灼拉聚精會神讀到兒童販子給格溫普蘭動手術把他的臉變成詭異的笑臉的時候，格朗泰爾捲起棉被翻身。他鑽進安灼拉的臂彎，抬起手想碰安灼拉卻把他手裡的書碰倒了。格朗泰爾閉著眼睛，安灼拉放下書本，低頭吻在格朗泰爾的鼻梁。</p><p>「午安。」他說。</p><p>「安琪，」格朗泰爾還是沒有睜眼，他迷濛地說，「我愛你。」</p><p>從星期五晚間開始計算的話，這是他們經過三十四個鐘頭第一次與彼此說話。安灼拉給他蓋好被子，笑著回答，「我也愛你，大寫的R。」</p><p>於是格朗泰爾在淺眠中笑了。安灼拉喜歡看見他的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>週一，十一點四十五分。</p><p>熱安舉著手機指向時鐘，安灼拉點點頭卻沒敢移動。</p><p>「你快要遲到了。」熱安悄聲說道，「我們都在這裡，R不會怎麼樣的。」</p><p>「我一會兒就走。」安灼拉說。</p><p>格朗泰爾把他自己捲在棉被裡頭，背向房間門口；昨天晚上他醒過來，不僅離開房間吃晚餐還與公白飛聊起讀書會的事。公白飛像他們不是在合租公寓而是在學校中庭似的，他同格朗泰爾聊天的模樣就像兩個不能平凡的普通人在交談。他們聊了一會兒，格朗泰爾突然中斷談話離開，安灼拉留在客廳等了幾分鐘才去房間瞧他。那時格朗泰爾又把自己藏在被子下睡熟了。原本他以為格朗泰爾已經完全醒了便發消息告訴父母他會在星期一過去彌補被錯過的平安夜。格朗泰爾醒的時候是真的清醒，睡的時候也是真的深沉。安灼拉幾次在黑夜裡突然驚醒，他把手指放在格朗泰爾的鼻子下確認他到底活沒活著，然後躺回去從背後攬住他繼續睡。</p><p>伽佛洛什越過熱安在門口探頭探腦想看見這裡頭的動靜，很快被熱安笑瞇瞇溫和親切拎起領子帶走。安灼拉檢查他包裡需要帶的東西(他的交通卡似乎在星期五晚上弄丟了)，格朗泰爾躺著背向房門，安灼拉拿起手機，決定這回讓他的需要違反原則，他打開家庭群開始輸入消息告訴父母他得比預計時間晚上半個鐘頭才能出現在他父親的公寓。</p><p>「你不是該去搭車了?」格朗泰爾問道。他大半個腦袋蓋著被子，羊毛毯從棉被下露出邊角，使格朗泰爾聽上去甕裡甕氣的。這幾天他一個人在房間睡覺總會睡成這副模樣，安灼拉就怕格朗泰爾悶死自己，他單膝跪在床邊，拉開格朗泰爾臉上的毛毯，然後說，</p><p>「我不想讓你醒來的時候只有一個人。」</p><p>「安琪，我是在睡覺，不是腦癱，我還知道你二十分鐘前就該回你家過聖誕節，」格朗泰爾背對著他，語氣說不上是煩躁還是因為被冒犯了而感到不滿，格朗泰爾又說，「你走吧，我還沒糟到需要你整天待在這裡照顧我。」</p><p>「好吧。」安灼拉說。他吻了下格朗泰爾的頭頂，把毛毯蓋回去，格朗泰爾在同個瞬間拉起棉被蓋住整個腦袋。這是他即將離開發病週期的前兆，幾個醫學網站的案例提到躁鬱症患者在發病週期的末尾會沒有理由地發脾氣。也許等到今天傍晚安灼拉回來，格朗泰爾也就回來了。</p><p>不過他還是遲到了，安灼拉在計程車後座位發消息進家庭群道歉，打開相簿開始按照它們出現在他枕頭上或學校置物櫃的時間順序，一張張瀏覽格朗泰爾給他的畫。安灼拉把這些畫拍照，這樣他就可以在任何想看畫的時間看見它們。</p><p> </p><p>週一，十三點十七分。</p><p>他們三個都沒有記錯，按照十幾年前還全家住在南方那會的傳統，聖誕節的飾品要等到新年第二天才會拆除。安灼拉的禮物盒還在聖誕樹下等待被拆開，他拿起禮物時碰著樹上的裝飾，畫有天主教聖人肖像的燈泡閃著鵝黃色的光。母親的禮物是一本安灼拉已經在書店買到的書。他買了書卻還沒有時間讀，現在安灼拉可以把他自己買的那本贈給格朗泰爾或公白飛，然後讀母親送的這本。他父親送他一只大品牌的昂貴皮革筆袋，足夠裝下比安灼拉上學需要用的四支筆多五倍的筆。</p><p>面對他老父親謹慎又怕被嫌棄的詢問，安灼拉這樣回答，「你盡力了。不過，謝謝。」</p><p>他滿意地欣賞自己老父親經歷心理意義的過山車後臉上精采的表情。安灼拉不在的這三天內，這間公寓寬敞、比幾個月前不那麼冷冰冰的客廳多了架直立式鋼琴；母親在屋裡彈琴，演奏完幾個小段，起身去陽台給盆栽澆水。安灼拉則在廚房幫忙準備午餐。</p><p>「所以，你是怎麼突然改變主意的?」安灼拉問道。他有幾種更直白的方法可以問這個問題，安灼拉坐車的時候斟酌再三，最後選了這個最不傷人的選項。</p><p>他父親當然聽得出來安灼拉說的不是他們之間突然豎起的休戰旗。安灼拉被分配到削朝鮮薊，父親把鍋裡的肉排翻面，洗過手拿起調料製作醬汁。從廚房是看不見陽台的，安灼拉削下朝鮮薊花瓣，看見父親回頭往廚房門口瞧了幾眼，轉回來繼續工作。</p><p>「我去醫院的時候，她說了一些話，」他說，「那讓我想到幾件很久以前的事。」</p><p>「這不夠打動你，不是嗎。」</p><p>「不，我不是被打動，」父親回答，「我對自己的懦弱感到慚愧。」</p><p>安灼拉放下廚刀。他父親說著話也做好肉排的醬汁，斜過碗把醬料圍著肉排倒在鍋底。</p><p>「她說了一些話，那讓我發現即使我放棄你們，你也沒有放棄她。」父親用手抵著流理台邊緣，垂下眼瞼，這不是安灼拉記憶裡父親的模樣，他對他自己搖頭，露出苦澀的淺笑，像是鼓足了勇氣才敢與安灼拉正眼相對。</p><p>「我以為只要躲在巴黎就可以躲開一切，我把自己應付不來的事丟給你，」父親說道。他迎視安灼拉的目光，那張總是戴著面具的臉露出一種脆弱的神色，過了一會兒，安灼拉發現他的父親怕他。</p><p>「孩子，」他說，「我很抱歉。」</p><p>「別的先不說，」安灼拉回答，「接下來你有沒有計畫?如果過了一月她還不需要回醫院，你打算怎麼做?」</p><p>「你媽媽可以住這裡，跟我在一起，」父親說，「如果你願意的話。」</p><p>「為什麼要問我?」安灼拉皺起眉頭，「你應該問她願不願意。」</p><p>「我問過了，她覺得這個想法不錯。」父親說，「只是，說實話，我不知道我能不能做的像你一樣好。」</p><p>「說實話，我還沒辦法信任你。」安灼拉微笑著說，「不過，既然我媽媽願意住在這裡，我可以告訴你該怎麼做。」</p><p>他削好朝鮮薊放上架子，轉身也用手抵著流理臺。本來安灼拉猜想的是他父親會安排另一間屋子給母親獨住，他不會繼續追究父親到底想到什麼往事也不打算就此開始信任他。不過既然母親願意重新嘗試，安灼拉就可以相信她為自己做的選擇。</p><p>父親也微笑起來，「點化我吧。」</p><p>「首先，要有耐心。你得聽她說話，不論那些話聽起來多荒謬，你可以不信那些，但是不要反駁她。要記得檢查她的藥盒，有些跡象會告訴你她其實把藥片沖掉或是埋在盆栽裡。不過這沒關係，你讓她吃藥的時候她會吃。」</p><p>安灼拉說話的時候聽見母親回到屋裡，他等待片刻，聽見舒伯特的第七百七十六號藝術歌曲被鋼琴演奏出來。</p><p>「這是她最喜歡的曲子。」安灼拉說。</p><p>「這個我記得。」父親說。</p><p>「你要陪她，一天一天地陪。如果這樣很困難，就一個鐘頭一個鐘頭的陪她。」安灼拉說，「如果連一個鐘頭都很困難，就一分鐘一分鐘的陪她。我們是這麼過來的。」</p><p>維持低溫運轉的微波爐終於停下來，安灼拉看著父親取出用微波爐做的香料紅酒，倒進潔白的馬克杯，切好柳橙片，往杯裡放進乾肉桂捲。他拿起杯子，對父親說，「我做一次給你看。」</p><p>母親把第七百七十六號藝術歌曲反覆演奏數遍。她沉浸在音樂，不看樂譜也沒有犯任何錯誤。她閉著眼睛，讓雙手在鍵盤上自由地舞動，舒伯特在這支曲子裡告訴她的心裡話讓安灼拉的母親臉上浮現平靜的微笑。他拿著杯子等到母親睜開雙眼看見他並因此加深笑容。</p><p>安灼拉把杯子放進她手裡，說，「爸爸做的。」</p><p>「你看起來很開心，」母親愉快地說，「你們的引路天使是明亮的，我很高興。」</p><p>「我們?」</p><p>「你和你的男朋友，你們現在共同受到同一位天使的看守，」母親說，「他還好嗎?」</p><p>不管怎麼樣，聽見這樣的話還是挺令人高興的。安灼拉坐在琴凳側邊的空位，點點頭，「他快好了。如果你們想見他本人，我可以問一問。」</p><p>「還不到時候，上帝希望他有足夠的時間準備好。」母親答道，「那麼，你們在一起的時候都做了哪些有趣的事?」</p><p>「他給我畫畫。」安灼拉笑著說。他打開手機相簿，隨手放大一張相片，手動加粗的希臘文在鵰鴞與小獅子上邊，他母親看見那行字便笑了起來。</p><p>「”唯有一詞許我們自由，自生命沉重的痛苦解脫。此即為愛。”[1]」她說，「這很好，親愛的，你們辦到了。」</p><p>她瞧瞧安灼拉的表情，把手機還給他，又說，「你可能忘記了，我有個希臘母親。」</p><p>「對不起。」</p><p>「別讓她聽見了，她會不高興。」</p><p>「媽媽，」安灼拉說，「妳確定一月過後妳要住在這裡?」</p><p>「就像上帝經常說的，」母親坐在琴凳，轉過上半身望向離開廚房想過來加入他們的父親，微笑著握住他的手，又說，「所有的困難都是測試，這些測試的目的都是為了讓我們比現在的自己更勇敢。」</p><p> </p><p>週一，十八點二十八分。</p><p>為了不打擾他分居十一年的雙親敘舊，安灼拉喝過午茶多留半個鐘頭，寫出幾張注意事項清單交給他父親便離開那個地方。也許再過段時間，那間市中心新樓盤頂樓的公寓有機會被稱為他的家。這段期間熱安發來幾張照片展示合租公寓熱鬧的團體遊戲現場。熱安在五點鐘發來的短視頻裡，格朗泰爾抱著膝蓋在沙發上看其他人搶著手柄玩電玩，模樣就像一只垂下耳羽(他頭上那兩根羽毛的正式名稱，聽起來一點也不酷)的鵰鴞。愛潘妮沒有發照片而是扔了條語音，安灼拉一到街上就碰上公車，他坐上車戴好耳機，聽見愛潘妮在滿室獲勝者的高亢笑聲與輸家的咒罵聲裡說，「什麼時候回來?R想你了。」</p><p>所以，當安灼拉揍開卡住的公寓鐵門並失去重心險些摔進家門口，他看見的是格朗泰爾坐在地上，跟參加牌局的人一起圍住客廳的小矮桌，用來當賭金的酒心巧克力平均地分布在四名玩家手邊。</p><p>「歡迎回家，黃毛高個子。」伽佛洛什說。</p><p>「誰過來幫我管管烤箱，」愛潘妮在廚房裡喊，「我只有兩隻手!」</p><p>「我不想編藉口了，」熱安宣布，「弗以伊跟我走。巴阿雷，你跟伽佛洛什去廚房。」</p><p>「我們可以去房間啊。」格朗泰爾說完，拿著手裡的牌離開客廳。他等到安灼拉關上房間門才放下撲克牌，把手藏進口袋。安灼拉微笑著走向他，格朗泰爾則靠著書櫃，他睡醒很久了，灰綠色的眼睛還是有些血絲。</p><p>「下午過的怎麼樣?」安灼拉問道。</p><p>「挺不錯的。我醒了就跟他們玩遊戲。」格朗泰爾說，「你呢?你爸爸媽媽和好沒有?」</p><p>安灼拉想了想，說，「也許快要和好了。」</p><p>「對不起。」格朗泰爾說，「今天早上我對你他媽的糟透了。」</p><p>「沒關係。」安灼拉搖搖頭，「你現在很好，這才是最重要的。」</p><p>格朗泰爾瞪著他。安灼拉判斷這不是個生氣的跡象，他靠過去，格朗泰爾卻推開他。他推的不重卻也足夠阻止安灼拉第二次試著過去吻他。</p><p>「不，安琪，我會毀了你的生活，你會活在煉獄，如果我們在一起，你知道嗎，」他說，「你會討厭我的。到最後你會希望你從來沒有遇見我。」</p><p>「你怎麼可以連試都沒試就放棄?」安灼拉反問，「大寫的R，我說過了，我們慢慢來。」</p><p>「上次我答應你慢慢來，然後我幹了什麼?」格朗泰爾露出淒涼的苦笑，「我會瘋的讓你對付不過來，我不想讓你應付這些破事。你不該浪費你的時間。」</p><p>「是個人都有瘋的時候，大寫的R，」安灼拉揉揉他的頭，說，「而且，我受夠不斷跟你分開了。我們會在一起，我們會一起面對這些，我不會離開你的。」</p><p>他靠過去，格朗泰爾倚在書櫃，在安灼拉靠近的時候縮起肩膀。他有一切的權力戒備並推開所有想接近他的人，只不過安灼拉也並不打算就此撒手。他會留下，就像他留在他母親身邊，就像格朗泰爾憑著那股執著勁兒在公共休息室找到他。事實是－安灼拉確認了－不論天色多黑，距離有多遙遠，他們總能找到彼此。</p><p>「你喜歡玩遊戲嗎?」安灼拉問。</p><p>格朗泰爾愣了幾秒才說，「是挺喜歡。」</p><p>「我們來玩一個遊戲，」安灼拉微笑著，抬起格朗泰爾又垂下去的臉龐，對他說，「它叫做<strong>大寫的</strong><strong>R</strong><strong>與安灼拉的分分秒秒</strong>。規則也很簡單，我們只要專心想現在這一秒要做什麼，其他的一概不管。」</p><p>「活在當下，」格朗泰爾總結，「你的意思是這個。」</p><p>「比這個更好，」安灼拉說，「我們<strong>一起</strong>活在當下。」</p><p>格朗泰爾歪著腦袋，問道，「那你現在想做什麼呢?」</p><p>這個當下安灼拉想要親吻他從認識以來就一直是咫尺天涯的男朋友。於是他這麼做了。起先他以為迫使他們分開的因素都是不可抗力，現在他有了克服這些阻礙的辦法，安灼拉的經驗裡還沒有幾樁事是脫離他的預測又遭到不可收拾的。只要他們把話說開，安灼拉就能找到辦法讓格朗泰爾停止懷疑或畏懼。只要辦到這件事，他們就自由了。</p><p>安灼拉把他的觀點告訴格朗泰爾。格朗泰爾則說，「我相信你，我的阿波羅。」</p><p>他笑的時候也過來擁抱安灼拉。被顏料和清洗劑弄出繭皮的手指插進他的頭髮，很快地拂過他的顴骨與鼻尖，格朗泰爾把整張臉藏進安灼拉的肩窩，他身上非常溫暖，安灼拉很高興看見格朗泰爾終於回到地面。</p><p>他吻吻格朗泰爾的額角，對他說，「你笑起來真好看。」</p><p>格朗泰爾的回應是一個沒有保留的擁抱以及落在安灼拉嘴唇上的親吻。</p><p> </p><p>週三，十五點三十八分。</p><p>電子布告欄顯示格朗泰爾要搭乘的車再過四分鐘就要進站。格朗泰爾的包裡裝著他該每天吃的藥，早上他換回他自己的衣服，幫著收掉公寓裡的大型節日裝飾，隨手拿起筆將掛曆提早翻到一月份，在公寓住戶用來安排值日表的掛曆畫了個塗鴉。</p><p>「你吃藥了嗎?」安灼拉把原本沿著窗框固定的彩燈收進箱子，問道。</p><p>「吃了。」</p><p>「大寫的R。」</p><p>「－好吧，」格朗泰爾垂下肩膀，「我沒吃。」</p><p>安灼拉回房間拿藥盒，格朗泰爾接過藥片扔進嘴裡，喝掉整杯水。安灼拉則笑著說，「你辦到了。」</p><p>珂賽特在新年前一天群發郵件通知所有願意參與拯救公共休息室的學生參加靜坐抗議，半天之內就收到七十來份回覆，後面回覆人數的零零星星增加到八十幾人。所以當安灼拉在候車亭問起來，格朗泰爾捏著肩包帶子，低下臉輕聲地說，「你知道，現在我感覺好點了，但是一下子參與這麼多人的活動，我有些害怕。」</p><p>安灼拉明白格朗泰爾的意思，他調整格朗泰爾繞在脖子上的圍巾使它纏得不那麼緊，然後說，「沒關係。」</p><p>「安琪，」格朗泰爾說，「你怎麼了?」</p><p>安灼拉清清喉嚨，「你會回來，對嗎?」</p><p>格朗泰爾笑了。這幾天他發展出一系列流程，他把垂落在安灼拉眉毛末梢的一綹頭髮撥開(“是見過情侶同款衣品或同款腿長，”愛潘妮評論，”同款炸毛還真沒見過”)，揉揉安灼拉的後腦杓再晃晃他的肩膀，然後格朗泰爾把他拉過去用力地擁抱。</p><p>「我只是得回去見我爸爸，我刷他的卡還有他拿走我手機的事情都還沒處理好呢，」格朗泰爾貼著安灼拉的臉頰說，「我當然會回來，我受夠那種迷路的感覺了。」</p><p>「你不會再迷路了，」安灼拉說完，親吻他的眉心，「大寫的R，我愛你。」</p><p>這幾天他也發展出一系列流程，他們擁抱的時候，安灼拉把手掌放在格朗泰爾的左前胸，這樣他就能更好地感覺格朗泰爾的心跳。公車停在候車亭前，亭子裡同樣要搭這班車的人上了車，格朗泰爾放開安灼拉，他的手隨之緩緩放下；格朗泰爾踏上公車前門的台階，握著車門的扶手，無視司機不耐煩的目光，還站在台階上就回頭對安灼拉說，「我也愛你，我的阿波羅。」</p><p>安灼拉想不出來有什麼能比這樣的方式更美妙的結束今年的最後一天。</p><p> </p><p>週日，十六點十六分。</p><p>「你還是會跟你那些朋友一起住對嗎?」</p><p>「如果你們不介意。」</p><p>「是有點可惜，不過你看起來在那裡住的很高興。」</p><p>「是的。」</p><p>「你會經常回來吧，你知道，瞧你媽媽，驗收我的成績。」</p><p>「也許週末可以回來。」</p><p>「那很好。」</p><p>「你們最近怎麼樣?」</p><p>「很不錯，安琪，能幫我拿一下灑水器?」</p><p>「好的，媽媽。」</p><p> </p><p>週一，十點五十二分。</p><p>照道理靜坐抗議是不能出聲音的，一到學校就進公共休息室席地而坐的學生安靜了半個鐘頭，終於忍不住開始互相低聲交談。實踐計畫小組還有他們的外掛公白飛坐在人群最前排，舞蹈隊和足球隊都有人來，藝術科的學生坐進一般科學生之間，安灼拉回頭，對上夏洛特的目光，那幾個比較晚進來的一年級學生只能在角落擠成一團，對實踐計畫小組比出鼓勵的手勢。</p><p>「R沒有來學校嗎?」若李問道。</p><p>「他可能這幾天都不來。」安灼拉回答。這幾天他從視頻通話裡看見格朗泰爾還有他在他家裡的房間，新學期的頭一天就撞上格朗泰爾回醫院複診。安灼拉希望他是真的準備好而不是為了表示自己很酷才回到學校。若李對這樣的想法表示贊同。假期裡若李成功單獨與米什切塔出門(打著找個安靜地方一起刷題的旗號)，姐妹團出現的時候，戴著白色髮帶的米什切塔對若李露出笑容。</p><p>有些學生製作出寫有抗議標語的旗號，羅伯斯庇爾先生領著幾個教員氣勢洶洶進入公共休息室，瞪了抗議標語一眼，問道，「為什麼不去上課?你們以為自己在做什麼?」</p><p>「靜坐抗議，我個人認為這個陣仗已經充分說明我們在做什麼了。」公白飛彬彬有禮地說。</p><p>古費拉克接口，「您總不能否認抗議活動是我們的祖國優良傳統吧。」</p><p>這句大實話引起一陣笑聲，羅伯斯庇爾先生氣的額頭上青筋突突跳，又說，「你們要是以為靠這種低端的威脅就能贏回公共休息室－」</p><p>「這他媽才不是威脅，」愛潘妮攬著珂賽特生氣地說，「我們只是想要回公共休息室而已!」</p><p>「請注意妳的言詞，德納第小姐。」羅伯斯庇爾先生更加生氣地斥罵，「還有妳，割風小姐，丹東先生還有我都對妳相當失望，妳不僅編造與成果完全不同的實踐課會議紀錄，還把這個地方變成腐敗的遊樂場，妳的父親會知道妳在學校的事蹟的。」</p><p>最後一句威脅使珂賽特一個激靈蹦起來。她絞著雙手，眨起她清澈、無辜又楚楚可愛的藍眼睛說，「關於會議記錄，我可以跟您們解釋－」</p><p>「是不是還要解釋妳組織的那場派對?還有那些酒?」羅伯斯庇爾先生斥責，「還有妳為了討好群眾就偷的網?下一步妳是不是要在這裡放床墊把公共休息室變成<strong>沙龍</strong>了?」</p><p>然而珂賽特是仔細檢查所有谷歌問卷調查結果，親自拒絕在公共休息室放床墊的。羅伯斯庇爾先生的恐怖氣息也許能使人畏懼，看見珂賽特被嚇得不敢說話卻使馬呂斯突然站了起來，揮著手大喊，「讓珂賽特說完話吧，先生，偷門衛的鑰匙還有偷網，我都是共犯，因為我認為珂賽特的點子都太棒了，公共休息室能有今天的成果都是珂賽特的功勞!」</p><p>「行了馬呂斯，」弗以伊揪住他。馬呂斯的發言點亮了珂賽特整個人，馬呂斯脹紅著臉，弗以伊則小聲地說，「你維護珂賽特並且告白了，快坐下。」</p><p>羅伯斯庇爾先生先是被馬呂斯自曝為共犯震驚片刻，很快又想起當前的僵局。馬呂斯被拉坐下的時候，羅伯斯庇爾先生轉回去瞪視珂賽特等待她開口解釋。安灼拉忍不住了，他站起來，對羅伯斯庇爾先生說，「但是馬呂斯說的有道理，公共休息室現在的模樣是珂賽特根據她制定的問卷作的調查結果完成的，這是學生真正想要的，您為什麼一定要無視學生的聲音?」</p><p>公共休息室由於安灼拉第二回正面懟教導主任陷入了寂靜。幾個學生舉起手機拍攝這些畫面，實踐計畫小組的其他成員還坐在地上抬頭望著他，羅伯斯庇爾先生暫時挪開他對珂賽特的注意，安灼拉則說，「公共休息室本來就是讓學生可以自由文明交流的地方，我剛到學校的時候誰都不認識，就參加了這個實踐計畫小組，現在這些原本我不認識的人都是我的朋友，我們還跟其他人也成了朋友，這才是我們在學校該做的事。這只是間學生想要的休息室，又不是要推翻教師辦公室，如果您們曾經仔細讀過教學問卷就不會對我們的需要一無所知。您以為光靠坐在教室學習就能讓我們互相認識對方嗎?」</p><p>「我真的很抱歉我們為了公共休息室違反校規，先生，我們越界了，我不敢保證以後我們不會再犯，」珂賽特說完，捱住一記教導主任的眼刀，鼓起勇氣又說，「因為，當學校不能真正提供學生需要的，我們只能靠我們自己弄來這些東西，也是在這些過程裡，我們才能跟身邊的人產生交流，就拿這個壁畫來說，如果其他人不希望我們重新布置這面牆，我們哪裡有機會認識隔壁教學樓的藝術科學生?如果我們不趁著在學校學習與彼此交流，以後哪裡還有機會，我們還能找誰交流呢?」</p><p>「當我們變成跟您一樣的大人，我們哪還有機會跟不認識的人一起玩桌上足球然後交換號碼?」某個學生在後排的人群裡附和。</p><p>「安琪說的是正確的，參加這個實踐計畫才能讓我們學習互相合作，」熱安說著話也站了起來，弗以伊跟著站起來，緊接著，整個實踐小組都站起來了。</p><p>「而且，」熱安說道，「即使這不像推翻舊制度那麼偉大，至少我們辦到了靠著共同努力為自己造出我們想要的一切，如果您連這樣的學習價值都要否認，那我們只能在您的眼皮子底下繼續違反校規了。」</p><p>「您要關閉公共休息室就關閉吧，」公白飛溫和地說，「我們總是有辦法在別的地方再弄一間出來。」</p><p>「而且我們都不怕搞事。」愛潘妮補充。</p><p>羅伯斯庇爾先生環視整個公共休息室紛紛站起來的學生，整個實踐計畫小組站到一塊兒，教導主任多看了幾次壁畫，看上去像在咀嚼實踐計畫小組的辯詞。安灼拉握緊拳頭，兩分鐘後，羅伯斯庇爾先生身邊的恐怖氣息消散了幾分，說道，「好吧。公共休息室照常開放，但是這次沒有無線網絡。」</p><p>伊爾瑪在聽見判決結果的同時就歡呼起來，若李拍拍安灼拉，更多人加入喝采，整個公共休息室全是鼓掌聲，幾乎完全掩蓋了羅伯斯庇爾先生的聲音。</p><p>「只要再違反一條校規，休息室就立刻關閉，沒有商量的餘地。」羅伯斯庇爾先生大喊，「再厲害的演講都不會讓我改變主意。」</p><p>這樣的結果已經夠好了，學生們扔開抗議標語，歡呼著互相碰拳或擁抱彼此，古費拉克喊住實踐計畫小組的小夥伴們提議，「現在沒網了，我們是不是可以發起聯署請願讓學校給我們加裝路由器?」</p><p>「我贊成。」安灼拉說。</p><p>「你太棒了，小甜菜，」愛潘妮說，「你把教導主任懟的都說不出話來了。還有馬呂斯－<strong>臥槽!!!!!!!!</strong>」</p><p>「臥槽啊!」弗以伊大喊。</p><p>一些學生已經遵循羅伯斯庇爾先生的命令回教室上新學期的第一堂課了，還有不少人留在公共休息室，有些學生把剛才拍攝的視頻發到網上，珂賽特則擠過人群，一把逮住發現珂賽特正在朝他前進而驚慌失措的馬呂斯，踮起腳尖親吻他。附近的學生為這樣的結局高聲歡呼，巴阿雷迅速拍下這個畫面。馬呂斯從臉紅到手指尖，甚至忘記該把手放在哪裡。珂賽特放開他，馬呂斯的模樣看上去隨時有過於狂喜而倒地不起的危險，不過這回他終於做對了，珂賽特第二次親吻他的時候，馬呂斯終於記得把手放在珂賽特的側頰還有腰上了。</p><p>「公共休息室得撮合多少對呀?」熱安瞧瞧壁畫上輪廓清晰的整片背影，轉向安灼拉，不能更純潔的問道。</p><p>安灼拉聳聳肩膀，擺起笑臉，回答，「我也一直想知道兩個從一歲就認識的人最後變成一對兒的概率大約是多少。」</p><p>熱安笑的就像小雛菊那樣可愛，把原本應當揍在安灼拉身上的拳頭揍在已經準備好承受這一擊的弗以伊身上。</p><p> </p><p>週三，十八點三十二分。</p><p>實踐計畫小組慶賀公共休息室死裡逃生的交換禮物派對經由內部投票，決定在合租公寓進行。作為外掛的公白飛欣然答應邀請參加派對，安灼拉把這個消息告訴格朗泰爾卻沒有邀請他參加。星期一下午安灼拉有一個鐘頭的空檔，他在中庭給格朗泰爾打視頻電話，格朗泰爾比前幾天有精神多了。通話結束後他給安灼拉一連發來十張圖，有畫著雕鴞與小獅子的漫畫也有關於他們的彩色畫。在最新一張油彩畫中，平安夜的薄雪被路燈染成綿軟的淡黃色，安灼拉展臂環繞披著他的外套的格朗泰爾，他們並肩走在黑夜裡，漫天星辰為他們照亮了道路。安灼拉把這十張圖全部保存進手機，然後給格朗泰爾發消息。</p><p>「我想你了。」他說。</p><p>格朗泰爾在下一秒回覆，「我也很想你。」</p><p>安灼拉抽籤的交換禮物對象是公白飛，他給公白飛也給格朗泰爾都準備好禮物。合租公寓的住戶除了還在她的組合家庭浪的艾絲梅拉達在星期三一放學便準時回家，搬開客廳的小矮桌，把電視推進牆角；愛潘妮迅速做出糊滿鮮奶油與巧克力醬的煎餅，把不知名的美味配料放在外賣披薩上送進烤箱。實踐計畫小組的其他成員很快來到公寓，伊爾瑪甚至帶來校內派對上用的迪斯科球，所以他們拆禮物並發出驚喜的聲音的時候，公寓的客廳除了派對音樂還閃著顏色繽紛的迪斯科光。安灼拉把他自己買的那本書贈給公白飛，古費拉克錄下公白飛拆禮物的過程，他像是一看見書就知道送禮物的人是誰卻什麼都沒有說。公白飛的做法是隔著整個客廳對安灼拉舉起啤酒瓶，在其他人沒有發現的情況下對他敬酒。安灼拉拆開他的禮物，得到一雙耀眼的紅色羊毛襪。</p><p>「對不起哈，」巴阿雷說，「不太確定你會不會喜歡拿破崙傳記，我想著送你最實用的東西還是比較好的。」</p><p>「謝謝，」安灼拉笑說，「這很棒。」</p><p>「安琪，」愛潘妮說，「看看是誰回家了?」</p><p>格朗泰爾還在門板後頭，半截身子探進屋裡，對熱鬧的派對招招手。安灼拉有很長時間沒有看見格朗泰爾了，他拿著紅色羊毛襪過去開門。格朗泰爾走進來，他的皮膚被寒風吹涼，眼睛亮晶晶的，安灼拉撥掉他外套上的雪片，格朗泰爾說，「我帶了個禮物，一會兒誰打牌輸了這就是誰的。」</p><p>「過來。」安灼拉說。</p><p>熱安接走格朗泰爾帶來的禮物，放在愛潘妮擺好的<strong>大富翁</strong>地圖中央，珂賽特擲出第一個骰子，走了四步獲得第一片土地。格朗泰爾對弗以伊架設在客廳的攝像機打招呼，跟著安灼拉回到房間，才放下包就急切地在親吻他的同時把手放進他的衛衣底////下環//繞他的//腰。</p><p>「你怎麼回來了?」安灼拉高興地說。</p><p>「分分秒秒，不是嗎，」格朗泰爾抵著他的額頭，「我們已經有一萬零八十分鐘沒有見面了。視頻不算，我想要見到真正的你。」</p><p>「這週你過的好嗎?」安灼拉問道。</p><p>「我計畫了幾件事，」格朗泰爾笑著說，「希望這次我能夠補回那一萬零八十分鐘，還有被我搞砸的那個週末。」</p><p>「不，大寫的R，」安灼拉說，「你沒有搞砸任何事。」</p><p>他是認真的。格朗泰爾猶豫了一會兒，安灼拉等到格朗泰爾抬起眼睛，他望進他的眼底。格朗泰爾明白過來，安灼拉也有很久沒有看見格朗泰爾這樣清澈、帶著笑意又閃亮的眼神了。他過去吻格朗泰爾，他們在他的房間，這是他們在這間公寓唯一能擁有絕對的隱私的地方。昨天安灼拉買花，新鮮玫散發著濃郁卻不容易被察覺的香氣，格朗泰爾晃晃腦袋，安灼拉捏了把他的上臂，捧住格朗泰爾的臉，格朗泰爾這才說，「安琪，我爸說他想見你。」</p><p>他們抵著彼此的額頭，安灼拉愉快地沉入那對灰綠色雙眼裡頭，他可太想念這樣種感覺了。</p><p>「巧了，我才跟我爸媽說我想帶你回去見他們。」他說。</p><p>「時間是可以安排的。」格朗泰爾笑道。他拉起安灼拉，離開房間回到客廳，這段期間米什切塔已經在她的土地上建立酒店，從其他玩家手上贏來足夠她再買十座酒店的資金，沒有參加<strong>大富翁</strong>的弗以伊摟著熱安在邊上玩連機遊戲。安灼拉把格朗泰爾領進客廳，他的朋友們放下紙牌與手機好歡迎格朗泰爾歸隊，這時馬呂斯的開了油管隨機播放手機播到那首他們所有人都不僅聽過還能跟唱的歌曲，迪斯科球的閃燈還照在客廳牆上，所有人都摟著各自的對象站起來，安灼拉在客廳與廚房之間的通道展臂摟住格朗泰爾，上次他們這樣隨著音樂在原地輕輕搖擺得在前兩個星期六了。</p><p>「安琪，這聽起來會很像現成台詞(pick-up lines)，可我說的是真的，」格朗泰爾說，「我不再害怕了，你一直在我身邊，我什麼都不害怕。」</p><p>他移動腳步，讓安灼拉隨著音樂在原地輕輕擺動。</p><p>「那很好，」安灼拉跳著他們這支不成形的舞，開心地說，「因為，我也不怕。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>注:</p><p>[1]出自《安提戈涅》，英譯原句是"One word frees us of all the weight and pain in life. That word is love"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>